Que hay detrás
by Ssil
Summary: Bella termina su andadura universitaria y la vida se abre ante ella con nuevas posibilidades. Sus amigos la guiarán hacia un amor incondicional y la enseñarán el significado de las palabras familia y amistad. Una nueva vida se acerca.
1. Accidente

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.

**Que hay detrás**

Retener las lágrimas nunca había sido una de mis habilidades y como no, en ese momento esas traicioneras gotas salinas amenazaban con descender por mis sonrojadas mejillas. Pero tenía que hacer el esfuerzo por retenerlas ya no era una niña y debía aprender a enfrentarme yo sola con la vida, y ésta era una buena ocasión para ello.

Me encontraba en el aparcamiento del supermercado buscando los papeles del seguro en medio de los encolerizados gritos de una mujer rubia y hermosa, era tal su hermosura que abrumaba.

Había sido un accidente de lo más tonto. Después de haber cargado mi compra me dispuse a abandonar el recinto con mi vieja camioneta, sin darme cuenta al dar marcha atrás rocé al coche de la derecha. Me bajé del coche y me dispuse a examinar los daños. En eso estaba cuando apareció la imponente rubia.

-¡Qué demonios ha ocurrido!-gritó medio poseída- ¿quién ha sido el imbécil que se atrevió a rozar mi coche? Esto es increíble…

No fue hasta que terminó su discursito cuando reparó en mí, era tan insignificante que me había ignorado, mejor dicho tal era su furia que me había pasado por alto.

Antes de que me diese tiempo a contestar ella habló.

-¿Fuiste tú? ¿A dónde estabas mirando, estúpida?- no gritaba, escupía las palabras- ¿Miraste bien mi auto? ¿ y viste el tuyo?.-si hubiese sido una persona con más carácter no me habría dejado insultar, pero se lo permití.

Aquello era demasiado hasta para mí, ella tenía demasiado carácter. Siempre había sido tímida y callada, no me gustaba meterme con la gente y me encantaba estar en calma, pero esta mujer se estaba pasando. Sí, había cometido un error, pero eso no la daba derecho a tratarme como escoria. Todavía no me había dejado hablar.

-En verdad siento lo que ha ocurrido, intentaba salir y me despisté y di a tu auto- me exculpé.

-¿Y te crees que me sirven tus disculpas? ¿Dónde te dieron el carné en una tómbola?- me dijo con una mueca horrenda en su rostro.

- Ya te dije que lo siento, basta de tratarme así, ¿quién te crees tú que eres?-la respondí armándome de valor.

No sé de donde había sacado la valentía para contestarla de esa forma, durante mi adolescencia me había acostumbrado a pasar inadvertida, y cuando alguien se metía conmigo simplemente lo dejaba pasar, total, ¿de qué me iba a servir? Pero en este caso no me pude callar, ya era hora de que los demás me respetasen.

Ignorando mi repuesta ella siguió con su monólogo.

-Se trata de un Mercedes SL 350, ¿quieres que te lo traduzca a euros? Bueno tu que vas a saber con esa chatarra que llevas, me pregunto…

Se vio interrumpida por el sonido de un teléfono móvil, el suyo.

"…_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good good nigh…t"_

Rápidamente lo sacó de su enorme bolso.

-¡Alice! No te puedes imaginar lo que me ha ocurrido- la rubia se calló un momento para escuchar a su interlocutora- No, déjame explicarte.

Volvió a permanecer en silencio uno segundos.

-Ya lo compré tranquila. Justo cuando me dirigía al coche para ir a casa me encontré con que una estúpida me había golpeado - escuché atónica como repetía el descalificativo. Sé que era de mala educación escuchar su conversación, pero estábamos en la calle para arreglar el incidente y ella hablaba a voz en grito- ¡Sí! Justo el regalo de Emmet por nuestro quinto aniversario, ¿te lo puedes creer?

¿Un coche como regalo de cumpleaños? Yo había tenido que trabajar mucho para conseguir el mío.

Me di cuenta de que la rubia era mucho más tierna de lo que me había parecido. Con la tal Alice se mostraba mucho más amable, pero sobre todo su voz se dulcificó al pronunciar el nombre de su ¿novio?¿esposo? llamado Emmet. Así que esa rubia tenía un poco de corazón y de sensibilidad, nada de lo cuál había mostrado en los diez minutos que llevábamos en la calle. Tiempo en el que no habíamos arreglado los papeles del accidente por culpa de su diatriba.

-No Alice, no hace falta que venga- contestó con voz cansina- si ya lo sé, pero en serio no es necesario, además ya sabemos como es Edward, ¿tú crees que aceptará venir? Además, no es para tanto, no es como si no me las pudiera arreglar y en todo caso llamaría a Emmet.

Ésta vez se mantuvo más tiempo callada que en las anteriores ocasiones. La tal Alice estaba echándola un buen discurso.

-Ya se que es todo un caballero, pero está tan centrado en su trabajo y en su vida que no querrá perder tiempo en este asunto y lo sabes- murmuró con algo de rabia la rubia.

-Bien de acuerdo, haz lo que quieras. Aquí le espero-y colgó la llamada dejando escapar un gran suspiro.

Después guardó su teléfono y me miró.

-Ahora ¿me puedes explicar lo que ocurrió?-demandó con un tono exigente sin disculparse por la llamada de teléfono por la que me había dejado colgada.

Le expliqué cómo habían sido las cosas y ella me escuchó dejando escapar pequeños gruñidos. Íbamos mejorando.

-¡Ah! Había olvidado presentarme, soy Isabella Swan-dije de forma educada y la tendí la mano. Educación ante todo.

-Rosalie Hale-contestó ella.

Una vez hecho eso ambas nos pusimos a examinar los daños de los vehículos. Me sorprendió que me mantuviese tan tranquila después de todo el ajetreo, pero para mi desgracia esa tranquilidad se esfumó cuando comprobó que no podía abrir la puerta de su vehículo.

-¡Pero por dios que hiciste! ¡Ahora no sólo esta rallado sino que una puerta ésta inservible!- del grito encolerizado que soltó se puso roja.

-Bueno tranquila, mi seguro reparará los daños- contesté en un intento de calmarla.

Volví a tomar los papeles entre los que estaban el seguro, el parte amistoso… un momento, ¿ella quería hacer el parte amistoso o lo querría llevar a juicio? Si mal no recordaba alguien que ella conocía venía para acá, ¿qué querría hacer? Todo esto me perturbó, ¿a quién podía llamar?

Cuando tuve todos los papeles listos me volví a acercar a ella.

-Ya tengo listos los mis datos, ¿tú?-la pregunté situándome al lado suyo, ella seguía inspeccionando su auto.

¿De verdad tanto le interesaba? Apenas tenía un raspón y lo de la puerta… no era para tanto, no era mecánica pero me suponía que no iba a ser necesario poner una nueva puerta.

-No, espera ahora les busco- contestó de manera fría.

Al cabo de unos segundos sacó de la guantera de su lujoso coche una carpetita con todos los papeles.

-Bien-comencé yo- aquí tengo el…

Pero otra vez fuimos interrumpidas por el sonido de su teléfono. Se alejó un poco de mí y contestó.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-me quedé sorprendida con su saludo, era muy brusca- no tranquilo, non hace falta que vengas, si, ya se que estás muy ocupado con empleo y los casos que te han asignado- dijo irritada- bien… de acuerdo nos vemos. Adiós- y colgó.

Yo permanecí callada mientras ella murmuraba cosas que no llegaba a entender, sólo era capaz de entender cosas como estúpido, malcriado, egocéntrico… y entre todas esas palabras se mezclaba un nombre: Edward.

-¿En que estábamos?-me preguntó malhumorada.

-Te comentaba que tenía aquí el parte amistoso, por si querías que llegásemos a un acuerdo- le dije intentando sonar valiente, pero la verdad es que tenía miedo a que no aceptase y me quisiese denunciar- como ya te he dicho tengo seguro, así que tus daños están cubiertos, sólo tendríamos que rellenar los papeles y entregarlo en nuestras aseguradoras y luego ellas lo tramitarían todo-acabé y sólo me quedaba una pregunta-¿Te parece bien?

Por dentro me mataban los nervios.

Rosalie permaneció callada unos minutos.

-Bien, no es lo que tenía pensado, pero en vista de que Edward no vendrá…Sí, estoy de acuerdo- dijo sonando no muy convencida.

Nos apoyamos en la luna del coche y comenzamos a rellenar los papeles en silencio. En diez minutos ya habíamos acabado.

-Bien, ahora cada una de nosotras se queda con una copia y lo llevamos a nuestra compañía de seguros- dije en tono neutro, pero por dentro estaba feliz. Había salido airosa de éste problema y además Rosalie parecía mas calmada que al comienzo.

-Bueno pues si eso es todo me voy-me dijo con voz glacial-Hasta luego.

-Adiós-contesté, definitivamente esta mujer era insoportable, ¿Qué manera era esa de despedirse?

Pero bueno, ya daba igual porque no nos volveríamos a ver.

Cuando me subí de nuevo al coche no pude evitar pensar en las diferencias que hubiera habido en ésta situación si yo hubiera contado con alguien a quien llamar a casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano y llevé los papeles a mi aseguradora. Allí Seth, el empleado que siempre me atendía me dijo que no habría ningún problema y que no me preocupase, que ellos tratarían todo el asunto y que me mantendrían informada.

Con lo que me dijo me quedé satisfecha y me dispuse a volver a casa. Debía darme prisa y empacar todas mis cosas en menos de dos días. Ya tenía dieciocho años e iba comenzar la universidad. Sí, yo Isabella Swan había conseguido una beca para estudiar Psicología en la prestigiosa Universidad de Dartmouth. Para mí fue un verdadero logro, tuve que invertir muchas horas de estudio, hacer muchos esfuerzos para conseguirlo, pero era mi sueño. No sabía si iba a encajar allí, pero lo iba a intentar, quizás no encajar, pero sí disfrutar de la oportunidad que me habían dado.

**Gracias por leerme. **

**Me gustaría que me dejasen saber si les gusto o no, o que esperan de la historia.**

**Besos!**


	2. Nuevos amigos

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.

* * *

**Que hay detrás**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo: Nuevos amigos_

Por fin había llegado a mi nuevo hogar, el que lo sería por cinco años. Ahora debía instalarme y comenzar de nuevo una vida, aunque poco había dejado atrás. Gracias a mi beca me iba a quedar en la residencia de la facultad, tenía pagado el primer año y en función de mis notas me pagarían o no los siguientes años de residencia, por ello debía esforzarme al máximo en mis estudios.

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación, por ahora sólo tenía una compañera Ángela Webber. Era una chica agradable, dos años mayor que yo y que estaba estudiando Lenguas Clásicas.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe el campus Bella?- me preguntó amablemente Ángela.

-¡Claro me encantaría!-contesté entusiasmada- no tengo muy buena orientación y me suelo perder con normalidad- me reí de mí misma y Ángela me acompañó.

Cogimos nuestras cazadoras y bolsos y salimos de las habitaciones.

Cuando ya llevábamos un rato visitando los hermosos parques y demás recovecos del lugar Ángela se encontró con su novio Ben, un chico muy simpático.

-Entonces Bella, ¿ no te importa volver tu sola a las habitaciones?- me dijo Angela dudosa.

-No en serio, así me voy aprendiendo el camino-la dije intentando eliminar su preocupación- Me iré a la habitación a terminar de deshacer mis maletas. Hasta luego chicos-me despedí.

Angela todavía tenía cara de culpabilidad. Me había caído muy bien, se preocupó por mí y no quería dejarme sola. Eran pocas las amigas que había tenido y creo que Angela podía llegar a ser una gran amiga. El tiempo diría.

Iba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando de repente me choqué con algo, o mejor dicho alguien. El chico llevaba varias cajas de pizzas en las manos, éstas se le cayeron al suelo, como yo, que caí de culo.

¡Esto me dolería por días!

Desde el suelo pude contemplarle. Era un chico de casi dos metros, moreno, con el cabello rizado y unos ojos oscuros, ¡parecía un armario empotrado!

Rápidamente me ayudó a levantarme ofreciéndome su mano, mano que yo acepté, no estaba en condiciones de levantarme por mí misma, casi veía estrellitas.

-¡Hola! Soy Emmet Cullen. Siento haberte tirado, es que no veía por donde iba, acababa de comprar la cena y pues…iba un poco cargado-dijo señalando las cajas de pizza del suelo.

Ahora que miraba bien, allí por lo menos había cinco cajas y algunas de ellas se habían abierto, dejando a la vista las suculentas pizzas.

-Bella Swan, bueno ¿y que vas a alimentar a un ejército con todo eso que llevas?-dije para aligerar el ambiente.

El chico me miró sorprendido y rió.

-Cómo veras, mis músculos-dijo señalándose los enormes bíceps- no crecen solos, necesito energía- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Emmet me estaba agradando era de esas personas que te entran por los ojos y te caen bien al instante, sin trampa ni cartón.

Conversamos un rato más, Emmet tenía veintiún años y este era su tercer año aquí, esta estudiando Medicina, iba a especializarse en pediatría. Estaba aquí con su amigo Jasper, ambos se quedaban en una casa que tenían los padres de Emmet muy cerca de aquí, era más cómodo que las habitaciones de la facultad según me dijo.

-Bella, ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar conmigo?-me dijo sin ningún tipo de interés amoroso, o eso es lo que yo entendí.-Las pizzas se nos van a quedar heladas.

No es que no me fiase de él, pero le acababa de conocer y no quería ir a su casa sola.

-Bueno, es que tengo cosas que hacer- me excusé.

El me miró unos segundos y luego contestó.

-Veo que no quieres venir sola a nuestra casa, ¿me tienes miedo?-me preguntó.

-No pero es que…-no sabía que decirle.

-Está bien, pero que te parece si te invito a comer mañana después de las clases-me dijo-¿quedamos en la pizzería Antonieta a las dos y media, te parece?

No me pude negar.

Nos despedimos y cada uno seguimos nuestro camino.

Emmet me había agradado desde el primer momento, era gracioso y muy sociable y me hacía sentir cómoda. Era raro en mí que conectase tan rápido con alguien.

Hablé con Ángela muy poco esa noche ya que ella había llegado muy tarde de su encuentro con Ben, normal, llevaban tres semanas sin verse. Además mañana comenzaban las clases y debía madrugar, aunque sería un día relajado. Sólo nos enseñarían la facultad, nos presentarían a los profesores…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy nerviosa. Era mi primer día. Me vestí de manera sencilla y me dirigí a mi primera clase. No conocía a nadie, pero todos estábamos igual ¿no?

Al principio no hablé con nadie, estaba demasiado intimidada, pero a lo largo de la mañana fui conociendo a algunos compañeros, muchos de ellos con la misma cara que yo aunque había un grupillo de prepotentes y estirados, pero bueno teniendo en cuenta el lugar en el que estaba era casi lógico.

Cuando casi era la hora me dirigí hacia la pizzería que Emmet me dijo, por lo visto era muy conocida y estaba enfrente del campus.

Al llegar allí no me fue difícil distinguir a Emmet, ¡era fácil reconocer a un tipo tan grande! Además él no dejaba de hacer aspavimientos con los brazos, llamando aún más la atención.

-¿Cómo estas Emmet?-le saludé.

-¡Ey, Bella! ¿Cómo sigue su trasero?-me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Quienes estaban en las mesas cercanas se giraron a mirarme, y yo me puse tan roja como un tomate. Vaya una bocaza que tenía Emmet.

-Bueno Bella, ese es una nuevo sonrojo ¿no?-rió-si definitivamente ayer no le ví.

-Emmet…-le advertí.

Parecía que nos conocíamos desde hacia bastantes tiempo, bromas, colegueo, confianza…

-No quiero decepcionarte Bella, pero ¡ no me asustas!- y se rió a carcajada limpia.-Si vieras el ceño de mi hermano o de mi novia… ¡eso sí que da miedo, colega!-puso cara de espanto, resultanto graciosísimo.

Era Emmet.

Conversamos un rato más mientras hacíamos tiempo, esperábamos a Jasper.

Empezamos a hablar un poco de nuestra vida, yo no quise contarle mucho, mi pasado era algo que me dolía demasiado como para recordarlo y todo estaba aún muy reciente y no era momento de hablar de cosas feas. Además no podía confiárselo a Emmet, no aún.

Me contó que era de Seatlle, Washington. Sorprendentemente yo era de un pueblecito cercano, el pequeño y solitario Forks.

-¡Vaya, que casualidad! Si somos vecinos.

Cuando las preguntas se iban dirigiendo al tema de la familia comencé a sentirme incómoda. Pero justo para salvarme llego Jasper.

-¡Hola! Soy Jasper Hale- me tendió su mano-siento el retraso pero es que mi avión llegó con una hora de retraso.

Después se dirigió a Emmet, pero Emmet lo interrumpió.

-¡Cuñis!-dijo con voz femenina- ¿cómo te fueron las compras con mi hermanita?

No pude evitar reírme. Emmet se veía tan ridículo y Jasper tan avergonzado…

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así, osito-contestó Jasper.- ¿Qué pensará la gente?-y batió las pestañas como colofón final.

Esto era tan ridículo y gracioso. La gente nos miraba y se reía.

Durante la comida pude apreciar lo distintos que eran ambos. Emmet infantil, espontáneo, hablador, gracioso e impulsivo, Jasper tranquilo, respetuoso, más silencioso, observador y detallista.

Para mi suerte Jasper tenía mi misma edad y compartíamos carrera. Eso me llenó de alegría.

Durante los siguientes meses mi amistad con ambos se fue forjando de forma lenta pero segura. Éramos un trío inseparable. Con Jasper estaba siempre en clase, me sentaba con él, hacíamos los trabajos juntos… y poco a poco se fue ganando mi confianza. Él se había dado cuenta de que el tema de mi familia era muy incómodo para mí y por eso nunca insistió en ello.

En cierto modo les tenía envidia ambos tenían una familia amorosa y unida. Emmet tenía dos hermanos, una chica Alice, de mi misma edad, y un chico Edward, una año mayor que Emmet. Por otro lado, Jasper sólo tenía una hermana gemela, Rose, ya que sus padres habían muerto hace años en un accidente aéreo. Pero habían tenido suerte ya que los Cullen, grandes amigos de la familia, les habían acogido en su casa. Nunca habían estado sin hogar y sin familia, aunque no compartiesen la sangre.

Así que mes a mes nuestra relación se fue haciendo más cercanas, ellos parecían ser los hermanos que siempre había deseado y que nunca había tenido y ellos me adoptaron como nueva hermanita.

Una tarde, después de terminar un trabajo decidí contarle a Jasper parte de mi pasado evitando los hechos más escabrosos. No era algo premeditado, nuestro trabajo tocaba de fondo el tema de la familia así que aproveche el momento.

Le conté que mi padre estaba muerto y que mi madre se había casado y vivía en Phoenix. Para mí eso era decir mucho. Jamás hablaba con nadie de mis padres, era demasiado el dolor que me recorría por dentro y amenazaba con derrumbarme. Pese a ello, con Jasper se me hizo mas fácil hablar del tema, porque él no me juzgaba ni a mí ni a mi historia, me escuchaba atentamente y no me pedía más de lo que yo estaba dispuesta a contarle. Y eso era infinitamente bueno

Pasito a pasito llegaron las navidades, fecha claramente familiar y que suponía una mala época para alguien como yo, que salvo por Emmet y Jasper estaba más sola que la una. Mis amigos se regresaban a casa yo no, es decir, ¿qué sentido tenía viajar a Forks para pasar las fiestas sola en casa?

Podía ir a ver a mi progenitora pero sabía que no era una opción ¿Visitaría en el futuro a aquella mujer que alguna vez fue mi madre?

No. Estaba segura de ello. Hay personas que no se merecen una segunda oportunidad, ni un solo pensamiento tuyo. Ella me dio al vida pero no la debía nada más.-

Así que mi mejor opción era quedarme. Tenía pensado estudiar y buscarme un trabajo, me mantendría ocupada lo suficiente como para no pensar.

Emmet y Jasper no se quedaron nada contentos con mi decisión. Al saber lo que iba a hacer me invitaron a pasar las fiestas con ellos, pero yo me negué. Emmet anduvo un día algo molesto conmigo, pero no tardó en contentarse, no iba con él estar enfadado.

Cuando se fueron los chicos me sentí realmente sola. Tenía más amigos, bueno en realidad una amiga más Ángela y varios conocidos y compañeros, pero ellos eran los más importantes para mí.

Conseguí trabajo en unos grandes almacenes envolviendo regalos, no es que fuese un gran empleo ni estuviese bien pagado, pero era lo mejor que pude encontrar.

Las navidades pasaron para mí de forma gris. Varios días recibí las llamadas de mi par de amigos, me alegraba escuchar que ellos estaban disfrutando tanto con sus novias y su familia. Se sentían culpables por haberme dejado sola, decían que no eran buenos hermanos conmigo. Yo intentaba hacerles creer que todo estaba bien. En realidad no sabía si las cosas estaban bien o mal pero intentaba no pensar mucho en ello, no es como si mis últimas navidades hubiesen sido buenas.

Estaba sola, no es que me gustase estar rodeada de mucha gente, pero añoraba la compañía de alguien. Quería tener mi propia familia, un lugar al que dirigirme y en el que siempre encontrar calor. Nunca lo tuve tal cuál, pero yo lo ansiaba. Era el sueño que millones de mujeres perseguían, quería una familia.

Pase Navidad y Fin de Año sola en casa, me llené de comida basura, leí y vi películas. Sé que es deprimente pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

A los pocos días llegaron los chicos. Lo primero que hicieron fue saludarme, luego llenarme de regalos y al final reñirme por quedarme sola.

Los meses siguieron avanzando y con ellos mi trabajo se multiplicaba. Faltaba un mes para los exámenes y todo mi tiempo lo pasaba estudiando y con los chicos. Solíamos salir a cenar pizza, a ver alguna película, a jugar a la X-box (Emmet se ponía como un niño cada vez que perdía), salir a ver algún partido de fútbol a petición de Emmet… Era feliz por estar con ellos. Me trataban con cariño, un cariño que hacía años que no recibía.

Durante ese tiempo todo seguía como siempre. Sólo hubo dos pequeñas novedades. Por un lado, un tipo de la universidad, un tal James se interesó demasiado por mí y los chicos tuvieron que alejarle de mí. Eran mis protectores. James no entendía que no quería salir con él, se creía tan atractivo que no podía concebir ser rechazado. Me encantó tener a mi par de hermanos para echarle los perros.

Por otro lado mi amistad con los chicos había despertado los celos de sus novias. Sobre todo de la de Emmet, Rosalie, cuyo nombre coincidía con el de la rubia poseída del aparcamiento. Ellas estaban estudiando Modas en otro lado del país por lo que sólo se podían ver en las vacaciones y les pesaba tanta distancia. Lo entendía, las relaciones a distancia debían de ser muy complicadas.

Los chicos siempre las hablaban de mí, en exceso, y como ellas no me conocían pues estaban celosas.

Debo aclarar que celosas sin motivo alguno, nosotros compartíamos una profunda amistad, ellos las amaban y yo… yo no tenía a quien amar ni a nadie que me amase, pero esperaba con la esperanza de la inocencia, encontrar a m alguien especial.

Este pequeño problema de celos se arregló pronto, sobre todo con la novia de Jasper, la muy simpática Alice. Comenzamos a conocernos por correo electrónico y así yo las dejaba claro que no debían preocuparse.

En un abrir de ojos llegó el periodo de exámenes ¡juro que fueron matadores! Tuve que estudiar demasiado, había días que sólo dormía cinco míseras horas.

Pero por suerte "pronto" los acabé.

Los días después de los exámenes me dediqué a recuperar horas de sueño aunque también salí con los chicos, pero no me uní a ninguna de las fiestas nocturnas con otros compañeros.

Sí, a veces era muy antisocial pero de vez en cuando me mezclaba con la masa estudiantil.

Los tres aprobamos todas las asignaturas, así que estábamos felices. Yo gracias a mis notas seguiría conservando toda mi beca. Era un alivio.

Los chicos de nuevo estaban haciendo sus maletas para volver a casa. No sabía cómo se lo iba a decir ya que no quería discutir con ellos de nuevo,

-¡Bella!¿ya hiciste tu maleta?-preguntó emocionado Em.

-Bueno verás…-ya me estaba trabando-la verdad es que he decidido no ir porque voy a hacer una especialidad nueva: Psicopedagogía-después me callé.

-¿Me estas diciendo que te vas a quedar aquí todo el verano estudiando?-me pregunto molesto Jasper.

-Sí, este verano haré un par de asignaturas nada más, cuando se abrió el plazp de matriculación en febrero me matriculé en un par de asignaturas de primer curso, sabía que no lo iba a poder sacar en junio por eso las he dejado para septiembre. Cada verano haré lo mismo, y así en mi quinto año de carrera habré logrado hacer una especialidad. Es una muy buena opción para mí-intenté explicarme.

Emmet se sentó en su cama y me dijo

-No lo entiendo,¿por qué no vas a venir?-me soltó con esa sinceridad suya.

-Te dije que me lo pensaría, es una buena oportunidad, además aprovecharé el resto del tiempo para descansar y quizás trabajar-expliqué.

-Pero no descansarás, te conocemos Bella, ven con nosotros y disfruta, mis padres están deseando conocerte y también las chicas. Por favor, sólo unos días-me suplicó Emmet.

Me preocupó que Jasper estuviese tan callado, estaba realmente molesto.

-No puedo-contesté- me pongo a ello la semana que viene y debo prepararme. Lo siento de verás-dije a duras penas, y no puede evitar llorar un poco, ellos se había n enfadado.-Además, esto me puede ayudar a mantener la beca.-apelé a su lado sensible.

Al verme así Em se levantó y me abrazó. Luego lo hizo Jasper.

Aprovechamos nuestros últimos días juntos conociendo sitios nuevos.

Luego ellos se fueron y prometieron llamarme muchas veces a la semana. Les preocupaba dejarme sola.

El verano transcurrió sin mayores incidentes, por las mañanas estudiaba y luego por la tarde trabajaba en una terraza sirviendo.

Emmet y Jasper me llamaron casi todos los días, me iban contando todo lo que hacían y nuevamente les envidió, parecían estar disfrutando. La única nota discordante para ellos era Edward, el hermano mayor de Emmet, él como yo decidió quedarse parte del verano en la facultad estudiando. Según Emmet haríamos buena pareja ya que éramos un par de aburridos. Siempre me había despertado curiosidad Edward, porque era totalmente distinto a Emmet, decía que era aburrido y demasiado serio, según él no sabía disfrutar de la vida.

Volvió a comenzar el curso y Emmet y Jasper regresaron una semana antes de empezar las clases. Para mí fue una auténtica alegría, ya no estaría más sola.

Los chicos me miraban extraño

-¿Qué pasa?-me estaban asustando.

-¡Tenemos una sorpresa!-dijo Emmet abrazándome.

Me iba a ahogar.

-¡Emmet! Necesito respirar para vivir, ¿lo recuerdas?-le pregunté a media voz.

Él me soltó entra carcajadas.

-¡Se me olvidaba lo debilucha que eras hermanita!

Cuando me recuperé les hablé de nuevo.

-¿Y cuál es esa sorpresa?-pregunté curiosa.

-Ven con nosotros a nuestro departamento y te enseñamos-contestó Jasper.

¿A que se debía ese tono misterioso y a la vez alegre?

Llegamos a su apartamento. Ya no me sorprendía, pero la primera vez que lo ví…

Era una casa preciosa de tres pisos. Su fachada era color crema y tenía amplios ventanales, debía ser muy luminosa. Tenía un hermoso porche con un lindo sofá negro en él.

Pero si me impresioné de lo que había fuera… no puedo decir como me quedé con lo que vi dentro. Todas las habitaciones eran hermosas, estaba muy bien decorado, bueno y no me extraña, porque su madre era Esme Cullen importante arquitecta y diseñadora de interiores. Ella misma construyó esta casa.

Sabía que tenían dinero, pero no tanto, eran millonarios… y yo…. Pero a ellos no les importó, no daban mucho valor al dinero porque siempre lo han tenido, por eso se empeñaban en invitarme ellos siempre a cenar, algo que me enfurecía. Como no me dejaban pagar decidía hacer yo la cena varios días y fue todo un éxito. Les encantaba mi comida.

Me extrañó que en vez de abrir la puerta, llamasen.

Al cabo de pocos segundos la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a dos hermosas chicas.

La primera era más bajita y guapa que yo. Tenía un pelo negro y corto sujeto por una diadema.

La segunda, la segunda era….

-¿TÚ?

**

* * *

**

**¿Cómo estáis?**

**Sólo queda un capítulo más y aparece Edward. **

**En estos capítulos quiero mostrar un poco como es Bella y cuál es su relación con Jasper y Emmet y como pasa el tiempo. Por eso es tan narrativo y hay poca acción, pero pronto cambiará.**

**Déjenme saber su opinión! **


	3. Tiempo

**Los personajes le perteneces a ; la trama es mía.**

**

* * *

**

**Que hay detrás**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo: Tiempo

-¿TÚ?-gritó la rubia o más bien dicho Rosalie la chica del Mercedes que dañé hacía un año.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?-preguntó Emmet con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro.

-Sí, nos conocimos hace un año cuando…-comencé a explicar cuando fue interrumpida por Rosalie. Prefería tomar la iniciativa antes de que ella comenzase. Su mirada no aventuraba nada bueno.

-Cuando con su chatarra mugrosa de coche lastimó el que tú me regalaste.-escupió, confirmando mis sospechas.

Todos nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. Esto no había empezado bien, no es que esperase algo bueno de un encuentro entre ambas pero no esperaba que fuese tan brusca, podía haberse contenido un poco más y haberse guardado parte de su opinión para ella misma.

-Rose no seas tan maleducada y menos con Bella.-la reprochó Jasper, dejando a su hermana atónica, me había defendido a mí y ella había sido reprendida.

-Sólo digo la verdad, por su culpa estuve una semana sin coche mientras me lo arreglaban. Fue tan torpe…¡cielo santo, saliendo del aparcamiento del supermercado!-me acusó como si hubiese cometido alguna atrocidad. Por lo visto seguía siendo tan exagerada como cuando tuve el inmenso placer de conocerla…

-Rose…-volvió a decir Jasper.

Creo que ya todos sabían a que se refería la rubia, sus palabras fueron más que explicitas y si alguno de ellos había olvidado el pequeño incidente, lo acababan de recordar de inmediato.

-Encantada yo soy Alice, ¡por fin nos conocemos en persona!-exclamó contenta-¿cómo te ha ido el verano? Jasper me ha contado que te quedaste haciendo una especialidad y trabajando, ¡guau chica!-

Me quedé alucinada con la capacidad de Alice para cambiar de tema, era como si Rosalie no hubiese hablado. Seguro que a la rubia no la había sentado nada bien que hubiesen pasado de tal forma de ella y de su berrinche.

-Encantada también, Alice. Y si, estás en lo cierto eso fue lo que hice, aunque también me dediqué a conocer sitios ocultos del lugar no te creas que he vivido encerrada en cuatro paredes todo el verano-la contesté alegre al sentir una especial conexión con ella. Me había caído bien nada más verla.

Pero ahora me dirigiría a Rosalie , lo haría con educación porque ella era la novia de Emmet y yo tenía esa educación que a ella, por momentos, le faltaba.

¡Qué cosas tiene la vida!

Salgo de compras a Seattle y voy a chocar con la novia de uno de mis futuros amigos. Y esa rubia, puede que no me odie, pero no le caigo bien y todo por un pequeño accidente, como si en la vida no hubiera cosas más importantes por las que llevarse malos ratos.

-Hola Rosalie. Creo que no hace falta que me presente ¿no?-la dije intentando sonar amistosa- creo que eso fue cosa del pasado y todo quedó arreglado ¿ no te parece?-no hacía falta seguir revolviendo la mierda.

-Además Rosy-añadió Emmet-los accidentes le ocurren a cualquiera y Bella es propensa a ellos ¿a qué si Jasper?

Cuatro ojos se posaron sobre mí, Emmet y Jasper me estaban recordando con la mirada aquella vez que entre a la cafetería y me resbalé, quedando tirada en el suelo, o cuando fuimos a la hamburguesería y a mí se me cayó mi bandeja con toda la comida y de paso la del que tenía delante.

Mi ira creció. Cómo no, Emmet tenía que abrir la boca.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando…?-comenzó, pero no le dejé continuar.

-Emmet Cullen te aconsejo que si quieres seguir probando mi pastel de chocolate y almendras mantengas el pico cerrado.-le amenacé sabiendo que me iba a obedecer, cual perrito moviendo la cola.

Parece que surtió efecto ya que se cayó. Noté como eso le molestó a Rosalie. Probablemente me había excedido pero eran situaciones típicas entre nosotros.

El silencio duró poco ya que fue interrumpido por las carcajadas de Alice y Jasper, ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

Rosalie mantenía el ceño fruncido.

-Muy buena, Bella- Alice parecía estar a punto de ahogarse de la risa.- así es justo como Rosalie le amenaza, sólo que con algo más íntimo pero que también placentero ¡mucho más que tu tarta!-

En cuanto comprendí el significado de sus palabras los colores se me subieron.

¡Qué mujer! Era tan distinta a Jasper…

Después de que se calmasen entramos a la casa.

Me contaron que Alice y Rosalie decidieron pasar aquí una semana antes de comenzar la universidad. Ambas estudiaban lo mismo, algo relacionado con la moda y la imagen, sólo que Alice estaba en segundo año y la rubia en cuarto.

Durante esa semana me quedé en la casa con ellos a petición de Alice.

-¡Bella! Te quedarás con nosotros, y no protestes, Jasper me advirtió-traidor de amigo, le dirigí una mirada asesina y el sólo sonrió- en la casa hay suficiente espacio para todos, tendrás hasta tu propio baño.-todo un lujo muy típico en ellos.

Y cómo me fui dando cuenta, con Alice no se puede discutir, así que me quedé. En alguna ocasión había dormido allí, pero muy pocas veces y nunca una semana completa, sólo algunos fines de semana. A Rosalie no la gustó la idea, pero los demás me querían allí y ella se tenía que resignar.

A las chicas las encantaban las compras, yo las odiaba, pero por complacer a Alice las acompañaba. Y digo complacer a Alice porque Rosalie a penas me dirigía la palabra, para era ella como una estatua.

Esto creaba tensión en el grupo, pero lo intentábamos ignorar, sobre todo Emmet que rompía los momentos más tensos, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su novia. Yo no me quería sentir un estorbo y mucho menos un motivo de enfrentamiento entre Rosalie y Emmet. Sabía que Emmet la intentaba hacer entrar en razón, pero nada, no había manera.

Pero a pesar de que no teníamos buena relación durante esos días pude ver el enorme amor que le profesaba a mi amigo y como no era una mala persona. Era algo caprichosa y bastante dominante, pero no mala.

Pero dándole vueltas al asunto de nuestra tensión todo resultaba verdaderamente estúpido,¿ ponerse así por un coche?

También las enseñamos un poco la zona, los mejores sitios para comer y algún museo interesante, aunque pocos, ya que Alice prefería otros lugares.

-No es sólo eso Bella.- me dijo Alice cuando nos quedamos solas.

Alice y yo ya éramos amigas, se había ganado mi afecto y mi confianza en cuestión de días, siempre me regalaba una sonrisa, me ayudaba, era igual de generosa que su hermano y su novio, ¿lo llevarían en la sangre?

-No lo entiendo Alice, no lo entiendo-la contesté desconcertada.

-Es fácil, en un principio la caíste mal por lo del coche, ella ama su auto y es cómo su bebé,- vale eso sonó típicamente hombre pensé para mí misma- pero a lo largo de la semana ella ha visto la relación que tienes con su hermano y sobre todo con Emmet y conmigo.-me explicó.

-Sigo sin entender Alice- y era la pura verdad.

-Ella está celosa, ni más ni menos-seguía igual que antes y Alice lo debió notar-cuando nos conocimos a ella le costó ser nuestra amiga, era demasiado fría y altiva, pero tú sin embargo eres más natural y cálida y nada mas conocerte nos has encantado. Eso es lo que ella te envidia.-

Me quede callada por unos momentos, intentando procesar lo que Alice me dijo.

¿Rosalie celosa? ¿De mí?

Era como para reírse.

Dejamos ahí la conversación, pero sabía que le tenía que dar vueltas al asunto y a ser posible hablar con Rosalie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sólo faltaban un par de días para que las chicas se fuesen, pero yo no estaba a gusto, ahora que sabía porqué Rosalie se comportaba así quería arreglarlo. No me gustaba verla mal, no quería que se fuese de su visita triste y con ningún tipo de duda sobre mi relación con Emmet. Así que una noche, aprovechando que estaba sola viendo algo en el ordenador de Emmet fui a hablar con ella.

-¿Podemos hablar por favor?-la pedí con mi tono más amable, visiblemente nerviosa.

-Sí, dime-bueno esta vez no fue tan brusca. Era un comienzo.

-Sé que ya os vais y bueno no me gustaría que…

Durante un buen rato hablé yo sola. Rosalie parecía escucharme con atención. Le conté como yo estaba sola en la ciudad, y en el mundo, no tenía a nadie, la única persona que me amó, mi padre, ya no estaba, así que para mí Emmet y Jasper eran mi apoyo, un pilar indispensable e inamovible. Sin querer, en medio de mi discurso se me escaparon cosas sobre mi adolescencia, dejando entrever que no fue un periodo demasiado bueno y que estuvo marcado por el dolor y la soledad. Para mí era un regalo que alguien se acercase a mí y me ofreciese algo tan bello como la amistad, porque eso es lo que nos unía a su hermano, a su novio y a mí. No había ninguna otra clase de sentimiento y tampoco la habría, ellos dos eran esa familia de la que yo carecía desde hacia tantos años, o quizás desde siempre. Ellos eran mis hermanos. Era algo puro que no se podía corromper con nada.

No pude evitar hablarle brevemente de mi madre, Rosalie me preguntó por ella y se indignó cuando le conté que vivía pero que ella no me amaba, no teníamos relación desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Claro está que omití los detalles, eso lo guardaba para mí. No hacía falta contarla toda la verdad, todo lo que en realidad ocurrió, lo que yo no hice y lo que debería haber hecho, porque no fui suficiente razón para que él continuase viviendo, y aunque lo amaba siempre se lo iba a reprochar, me dejó sola y desamparada. Marcó mi vida.

Seguí diciéndola que ella no debía sentir que la quería quitar algo, ella tenía una familia hermosa, un chico que daría la vida por ella, amigos, tenía un hogar.

Y así seguí con mis discursos, nuevamente lloré.

Lloré por mi padre.

Lloré por el abandono de aquella mujer.

Lloré por mi soledad.

Lloré porque no tenía familia.

Sí, lloré mucho, pero me sirvió de deshago, hacía mucho que no lo hacía y necesitaba liberarme un poco.

¿Por qué con Rosalie?

Ni yo misma lo sé, mi intención era arreglar las cosas con ella y hacerla sentir bien. No ponerme a llorar y quedar como una niña tonta y llorona.

Pero Rosalie me abrazó y me acurrucó contra su pecho. Me tuvo allí unos minutos mientras me calmaba y luego hablo, ella también había derramado alguna lágrima.

-Sé que he sido una mala persona y de verás lo siento-me dijo-pero también se que con eso no basta. Yo siempre he sido algo arrogante y en este tiempo lo he demostrado sobradamente.-dijo avergonzada-Muchas veces me he considerado más que los demás sólo por poseer la belleza que tantos otros admiran.- se estaba confesando y se notaba que la costaba.

Yo me había sincerado y ella me estaba pagando con lo mismo.

-Lo del coche fue una tontería, soy algo posesiva con el mío, además ese era un regalo de Emmet- madre mía que regalos se hacían…-pero no se porqué me enfade tanto la verdad, en realidad no fue nada…

Se veía realmente abochornada.

-Luego llegué aquí y vi lo que tendías con los chicos, vi que amaban lo que eras, tu torpeza, tu naturalidad… eras tan distinta a mí, que en algún momento temí por mi relación con Emmet. Pero sabía y sé que es algo estúpido. Lo distinto llama la atención y tu lo eres.- no sabía si eso era bueno o malo- Se que os une un potente lazo de amistad, un lazo que yo tarde años en forjar… eso me dolió.

Así siguió un rato más.

Finalmente acabamos fundidas en un abrazo. Nos habíamos liberado y este era un nuevo comienzo.

-Eres valiente Swan-me dijo en tono de broma.

-¡Oh si osita, tú tienes corazón!- ella me miró sorprendida-¿sabes? Emmet es poco discreto en sus conversaciones.

No pudimos más que reírnos.

De repente un pequeño bulto cayó sobre la duende.

-¡Ey! ¿ Por qué yo no estoy incluida en la diversión?-Alice hizo un puchero muy gracioso.

Comenzamos una guerra de cojines: Hale y Swan contra Cullen.

En esas estábamos cuando llegaron lis chicos. Ellos quedaron en shock, ¿Rose y yo juntas?

No les explicamos lo que pasó pero sí que ya no había problemas.

Durante el poco tiempo que nos quedó juntas nos conocimos más, ella y Alice se convirtieron también como por arte de magia en amigas mías. Si no hubiese sido por los chicos nunca las habría conocido, ellos me habían dado tanto… nunca se lo podría agradecer lo suficiente.

Las chicas se fueron y fue un duro golpe para los tres, el quinteto se deshizo y volvió a ser el trío. Durante unos días nos persiguió la sombra de la soledad, incluso Emmet se notaba más apagado.

Pero aunque se fueron manteníamos el contacto, éramos amigas. Solíamos hablar por teléfono todas las semanas, además de que nos comunicábamos mucho por correo electrónico. Pese a estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia sabíamos perfectamente lo que nos ocurría día a día. Era agradable sentir de nuevo que alguien se preocupaba por ti.

Y poco a poco fueron pasando los días y con ellos los meses y los años, el tiempo se convertía en minúsculos granos de arena que inexorablemente iba cayendo, haciendo pasar el tiempo.

Con alegrías y pocas penas, con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo fui llevando mi vida hacia delante, eso si, siempre acompañada.

Y como si hubiera abierto los ojos después de tenerlos un segundo cerrados llegué a mi último año de carrera, mejor dicho mi último semestre.

Durante este tiempo pocas cosas habían cambiado. Tenía una fuerte amistad con los Cullen y los Hale. Ellos a veces se enfadaban conmigo porque nunca fui a su casa, ni en navidades ni en verano. Siempre encontraba una excusa en navidades, y en verano hacía mi especialidad y trabajaba así que me era imposible. Pero los chicos eran tan cabezones que por no dejarme sola en verano venían antes y en navidades pasaban Año Nuevo conmigo. Temía que los señores Cullen se molestasen conmigo por apartarles de sus hijos.

Los cuatro eran lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Siempre estaré agradecida por ellos. Nunca supe que había hecho en la vida para merecerlos, sólo rogaba no perderlos jamás. Eran lo único que me quedaba.

En cuanto a mis estudios todo marchaba bien. Había acabado mi especialidad en Psicopedagogía y sólo me faltaban los últimos exámenes de Psicología. Es cierto que con el tiempo los estudios me obligaron a dedicarles más esfuerzos, tenía que hacer demasiados trabajos e investigaciones, pero estaba feliz con lo que hacía. Era lo que había escogido.

Como siempre mi vida amorosa tenía un cero en el marcador. Nunca me había sentido realmente atraída por nadie. Algunos chicos me invitaban a salir, pero declinaba amablemente la propuesta en la mayoría de las ocasiones, aunque en ocasiones acepté salir a alguna cita. Muchos eran buenos chicos, seguro muy convenientes para la mayoría de las mujeres, pero no lograba sentir nada por ellos. Podía besarles y obligarme a estar con ellos un tiempo, pero nada suegía.

También hubo algún que otro chico insistente, como James, que me pedía citas desde el primer año, pero Jasper y Emmet le espantaban. A veces resultaba muy divertido, Emmet con sus músculos asustaba, aunque era más bueno… y Jasper te podía mirar y matarte… Creo que los chicos estaban más cómodos con mi escasa vida amorosa, así ellos no debían preocuparse porque me hicieran daño. Emmet era el más protector de ellos, por el contrario Rose me animaba a buscar a alguien, debía "salir a la vida" y "buscar a mi hombre". La primera vez que me dijo estas palabras no pude evitar reírme, ella era tan directa…

Jasper y yo acabábamos este año, y Emmet no, debía terminar su residencia en el hospital de Seattle. Rose y Alice acababan este año su formación, Rosalie a pesar de haber acabado la carrera hacia un tiempo se había formado con algunos cursos extras, que la habían salido por un ojo de la cara. Así que, más o menos, todos estaríamos libres de estudios este año. Casi me parecía imposible dejar de lado los libros de la facultad y la estancia hasta largas horas de la madrugada en la biblioteca estudiando.

Por fin acepté la propuesta de los chicos, y en un mes estaríamos en Seattle. Me quedaría en su casa hasta que decidiese que hacer, si quedarme sola en Forks , algo a lo que ellos se negaban o buscarme algo en Seattle, cosa bastante difícil, a no ser que fuera un raquitico cuchitril.

Creo que la segunda era la mejor opción a pesar de todo. La casa de Forks me traería demasiados recuerdos y vivir sola, después de haber estado por cinco años acompañada, iba a ser misión imposible.

Pero ¿cómo me pagaría un apartamento? Tenía dinero de mi padre y algo que ahorré, pero no sé…era poco dinero.

Y como si alguien me hubiese estado espiando, recibí una llamada.

-¿Hablo con Isabella Swan?-dijo una voz de hombre.

-Sí, ¿con quién hablo?-pregunté al desconocido.

-Soy Erick Janson y le llamo de Abogados Right, para comunicarle que es usted heredera de un inmueble en la costa de Seattle- dijo en tono formal.

¿QUÉEEE?

¿Yo? ¿Heredera? ¿Una casa en la playa?

-No se habrá equivocado señor Janson- repliqué sin pensar.

-No hay ningún error señorita, esta casa perteneció a su abuela Teodora Swan- me emocioné al recordarla- ella dejó en su testamento que esta casa pasaría manos de su única nieta cuando ella cumpliese 24 años, y puesto que eso será en unos mese se lo queremos avisar, debe venir hasta Seattle y arreglar unos documentos si no hace el favor.-

Cuando colgué no lo podía creer. Por fin la vida me sonreía.

Corrí a contárselo a los chicos, imaginaos el espectáculo que montó Emmet. Pero no me importó, estaba demasiado feliz como para avergonzarme. No debería quedarme sola en Forks y tendría una casa para mí sola, mía propia.

Pasaron nuestros exámenes, y este año como los anteriores pasamos limpios. Así que ya estábamos con las maletas hechas y rumbo a Seattle. En unas llegaríamos a la tan famosa pero desconocida casa de los Cullen y conocería a los famosos padres de mis amigos. También significaba volver a Forks en cierta manera, y a aquélla casa que tantos recuerdos, bueno pero muchos malos, me traía.

Era hora de mirar hacia delante. Los señores Cullen me habían ofrecido quedarme en su casa hasta que me entregasen la mía en algo más de un par de meses. Ante la insistencia de mis amigos y no queriendo ser descortés acepté la invitación. Cuando llegase allí ya me encargaría de pagar su hospitalidad de alguna forma.

No conocía a Esme y Carlise Cullen en persona, sólo en un par de ocasiones había hablado con Esme por teléfono cuando había llamado a los chicos. Sí les había visto en fotografías, y ambos eran atractivos. Esme tenía la apariencia de una mujer cariñosa, capaz de encargarse toda su familia, todos la adoraban, al igual que a Carlise.

El único miembro que no "conocía" de la familia Cullen era el hermano mayor, Edward. Pocas veces hablaban de él, por lo que para mí era todo un misterio. No mantenían una relación fluida, por lo poco que contaban, estudiaba fuera y estaba tan inmerso en su carrera que pocas veces regresaba a casa. Es más, con el paso de los años cada vez visitaba menos a su familia. Y pude notar como eso era algo que molestaba especialmente a Rose. Alice parecía más comprensiva con Edward, e intentaba exculparle, no sabía sus razones, ya que ella nunca las dijo y yo nunca las pregunté.

Pero ahora debía despejar mi mente y encarar la nueva vida que a partir de hoy daba comienzo para mí y para mis amigos, porque estaba vez comenzaba algo nuevo pero no sola.

.

..

.

_En New Haven_

_Ya había pasado un año desde la última vez que había estado en casa. Se que era un ingrato, pero estaba mejor lejos._

_¡No! volvía a ser un egoísta, yo estaba mejor lejos, no mi familia, sobre todo Esme. Yo les hacía sufrir. Ahora intentaría remediarlo._

_Me había ido de casa con la intención de ser alguien grande, de destacar en mi mundo. Y por lo menos eso lo había conseguido. Ahora tiempo después de haber terminado mí carrera de derecho y después de haber trabajado durante años en uno de los mejores bufetes del mundo, me disponía a volver a casa y emprender nuevos retos._

_Durante años sólo me dediqué a estudiar, en mi vida no había hueco para nada ni nadie más._

_Muchos de mis amigos salían, conocían chicas, viajaban… pero yo no quise esto, esa era la vida fácil que el dinero te daba pero, ¿Qué sentido tenía dedicarse únicamente a gastar dinero sin esforzarse en la vida, sin tener una meta?_

_Y ahora me preguntaba yo, si después de haber alcanzado la mía no me habría confundido. Porque no era feliz, me sentía más o menos a gusto con mi vida, tenía unas rutinas bien marcadas, algunas aficiones, pero no había nada que me llenase, no tenía alguien amado que me esperase en casa. Yo jamás me había preocupado por eso, pero el paso del tiempo me hacía sentir ese anhelo; pero esto no significaba que me fuese a ir con cualquier mujer, yo necesitaba algo especial, lo sabía, porque frente a mí habían desfilado toda clase de mujeres que no habían llamado en absoluto mi atención o si lo habían hecho había durado los mismo que un suspiro. Esperaría a ese alguien, y sino es que mi destino era estar solo; quizás era lo mejor, mi padre había sido un desgraciado que había hecho infeliz a mi madre, un inconstante y un vividor, incapaz de nada bueno. No quería ser algo así, lo temía._

_En ocasiones me planteaba esta idea, quizás yo había nacido para estar solo, una vez ya lo estuve, quizá eso era un precedente. Pero no, eso no podía ser, yo me había condenado al aislamiento ¿por qué me alejé de mi familia?_

_Bueno eso tendría solución, o eso esperaba._

_Volvería a Seattle por sorpresa. La semana pasada hable con Esme y no la dije mis intenciones. Se alegraría tanto al verme…era tan buena, que sentía remordimientos cada vez que hablaba con ella._

_Reservé un billete para Seattle y esta vez solo de ida._

_Me vendría bien el cambio de aires, el estar rodeado de gente amada. Me había vuelto demasiado frío durante estos años, y la verdad es que el mundo en el que me movía no facilitaba la calidez en las relaciones, todo era competición y envidia. Si querías abrirte un hueco entre los demás, debías ser el mejor._

_Poco a poco fui construyendo, con el paso de los años, un caparazón que me alejaba de todo, sobre todo de un pasado que me hacía daño, de una historia que no conseguía olvidar._

_Pero ya era suficiente. En dos horas partía rumbo a casa._

_Todos se quedarían pasmados al verme… lo que no sabía, es que el que se quedaría totalmente pasmado sería yo. _

_

* * *

_

**Muchas gracias por leerme!**

**Como veis aquí acaba la parte más narrativa de la historia y la introducción a la misma. Bella narró su vida en los últimos 5 años, ella ha ido madurando, y vimos un poquito de Edward al que iremos descubriendo poco a poco.**

**Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión, sugerencias, críticas…XD**

**Besos!**


	4. Primeros pasos

Los personajes le pertenecen a ; la trama es mía.

**Que hay detrás**

* * *

Capítulo: Primeros pasos

Hacía una hora que habíamos llegado a Seattle pero todavía nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto. Una de las maletas de Emmet se había perdido y él estaba como un loco por ello.

-¿Por qué te pones así Em?-le pregunté curiosa, era normal que se alterara por la pérdida de parte de su equipaje, pero le notaba demasiado ansioso por ello, dado su carácter.

-La maleta tiene algunas cosas importantes para mí.-me contestó preocupado sin precisar.

-¿Cosas de valor sentimental?-le volví a preguntar mientras me acercaba más a él.

-Sí, como alguna revista Play Boy ¿no Emmet?-se carcajeo Jasper, quitándole hierro al asunto.

Pero la reacción de Emmet fue rara, no contestó con otra broma sino que se limitó a levantar los hombros en un gesto de indiferencia.

Esto era raro, muy raro…

Pegué un codazo a Jasper que no paraba de reírse. No era el momento.

Cada vez aumentaba más mi curiosidad, Emmet no era el tipo de personas que se guardaba secretos o andaba con misterios.

Pasó otra media hora y no había noticias de la maleta perdida. Emmet cada vez estaba más ansioso y no paraba de moverse.

Si seguíamos tardando tanto tendríamos que llamar a los señores Cullen para que no se preocupasen, sabían nuestra hora de llegada aunque siempre tenían en cuanta los posibles retrasos. Las chicas todavía no estaban en casa, llegarían mañana por el mediodía, no habían encontrado vuelo antes.

Después de otra hora de lenta espera, se acercó a nosotros un hombre de mediana edad, en su mano traía un papel.

-¿El señor Emmet Cullen?-preguntó a media voz, tenía aspecto de cansado.

-Sí, yo-contestó Emmet levantándose de un salto de su asiento, ¡por un rato que estaba quieto…!

-Si es tan amable de acompañarme a rellenar unos papeles, en unos minutos podrá recoger su maleta, ya la hemos encontrado.-dijo el hombre mientras dirigía su mirada al grandullón de Emmet que se había puesto a "bailar" ( si es que eso se podía llamar baile) en medio de la sala de espera.

Esto era de lo más ridículo que había visto jamás y mira que con Emmet había visto cosas…

¡Por Dios, es un hombre de 26 años! Pero era Emmet. Jasper estaba igual de avergonzado que yo, sólo que el no estaba sonrojado.

Cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta para seguirle, Jasper se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Perdónele, pero es que está en estado de shock por el viaje, le tiene pánico a las alturas. Está tan nervioso que hace estupideces.-le dijo con su cara de niño formal y toda la seriedad de la que era capaz, haciendo que el hombre le creyese.

Yo no pude evitar reírme, ¿Qué pensaría ese hombre? Hasta el momento la única cuerda era yo…

-Jasper, cuñis, te he escuchado.-dijo con un tono entre infantil y femenino.

Bueno esto ya era demasiado ¡la gente se volvía a mirarnos! Hice lo que me parecía mejor para terminar con la situación.

-Jazz, querido, creo que a Alice la encantará que la lleves una semana de compras a el centro comercial, por los viejos tiempos.-le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa, Jasper amaba a Alice y la acompañaba en sus viajes de compras, pero varios días seguidos y en el centro comercial más grande del país, sería demasiado. Pareció entender el mensaje porque se calló y siguió caminando. Otro punto para mí.

Sabía que Emmet iba a decir algo, así que antes de que abriese la boca le dije:

-Y tu Em, ¿quieres que le diga a Rose lo que pasó con cierta prenda suya que tu guardaste y que por descuido alguien vio?- Él se calló porque sabía que no le convenía recordar aquello, les conocía demasiado bien, y en esos momentos me valía de sus "secretos" para llevarlos por el buen camino, uno que nos permitiera salir de aeropuerto sin quedar como unos payasos excéntricos y chiflados.

Después de un rato de papeles Emmet recuperó su pequeña maleta. Cuando estuviésemos tranquilos en casa aprovecharía algún momento para preguntarle.

Nos encaminamos hacia la casa de los Cullen en medio de un ambiente distendido, aunque yo no podía evitar estar nerviosa. Iba a conocer e los padres de las personas más importantes en mi vida, no iba a ir a casa de mis suegros ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué esos nervios? Sólo quería ser aceptada.

Después de quince minutos de viaje nos detuvimos ante una majestuosa construcción situada en la periferia de la ciudad. Conocía el estilo de vida de los Cullen, pero aquella casa logró sorprenderme.

Se trataba de una hermosa casa de tres pisos, la planta baja estaba revestida de piedra por algunas partes y las partes sin cubrir eran blancas. Contaba con unas escaleras que conducían a un espacioso porche. La primera planta contaba con una amplia terraza en parte cerrada por cristales y en parte descubierta. Algo lógico dado nuestro clima. Y el último piso tenía el techo agalerado hacia el lado derecho. La casa tenía un diseño muy original ¿sería creación de Esme? Pero lo que más me sorprendió de todo es que la casa tenía grandes ventanales en todas sus plantas. Debía ser una casa muy luminosa.

Cuando salí de mi asombro dirigí la mirada hacia mis amigos que me observaba con muecas burlonas.

-¿Te dejo el pañuelo babitas?-me dijo el siempre amable Emmet.

Le miré con el cejo fruncido.

-No te molestes Bella, ya sabes que Emmet no es mas listo que un macaco-dijo alzando ambas cejas a la vez- todos reaccionan como tú al ver la casa- explicó-entra dentro de lo normal.

- No había visto nada así jamás- dije mientras seguía observando a mi alrededor.

Fue en ese momento cuando recaí en el hermoso jardín que se encontraba a la derecha de la casa, poseía tantas flores: orquídeas, jazmines, rosas, margaritas gigantes y otras tantas que no supe identificar. Por inercia me acerqué a ellas para aspirar su delicioso aroma.

-Ese es el jardín de Esme.-me explicó Jasper mientras bajaba las maletas del coche y las dejaba a un lado-¿te gustan verdad?

-No me gustan, me encantan, ojala pudiese aprender a cuidarlas y tener mi propio jardín-le contesté aún mirando esas bellezas y aspirando cada uno de sus suaves aromas.

No me había dado cuenta de lo que echaba en falta que la naturaleza me rodease, tantos años en la ciudad me habían atrofiado en parte mi olfato, hacía mucho que no percibía esos olores.

De repente una voz que no supe identificar se alzó, interrumpiendo el silencio, tan poco común, con el que nos había bendecido Emmet.

-Cuando quieras te puedo enseñar, querida-dijo una voz dulce.

Me giré pata ver de donde provenía, y ahí fue cuando vi a una mujer de unos cuarenta y pico años bajando las escaleras con un toque elegante y acercándose a mí.

-Encantada, soy Esme Cullen, tú debes ser Bella, ¿cierto?-me dijo sonriendo.

-Encantada señora Cullen-la contesté intentando sonar educada.

Esme me miró con cara divertida para luego decirme

-Nada de señora, sigo siendo una jovencita de buena edad-y comenzó a reírse.

Yo me sentí un poco avergonzada y me sonrojé. Esme notó mi vergüenza e hizo algo que me sorprendió y a la vez me gusto, era algo que siempre había echado en falta. Me abrazó y me susurró al oído:

-Gracias por cuidar de mis hijos.- eso todavía me emocionó más.

-Son ellos los que han cuidado de mi y los que me han ayudado- le dije con voz conmovida.

Ese ambiente de emotividad fue roto por un alarido del siempre discreto Emmet.

-Si mamá yo también te quiero, si te he echado mucho de menos, todo me ha ido muy bien, el viaje ha sido bueno lo único es que me perdieron una maleta que luego recuperé y bueno pues ahora llegó a casa después de más de medio año y me encuentro que la señora que dice ser mi madre se lanza en los brazos de una muchachita que no conoce… pero por lo demás, estupendamente- dijo medio chistoso, medio celoso.

Este hombre era tan cómico, quizás se había equivocado de profesión.

Con una complicidad casi inaudita, Esme y yo nos miramos y nos echamos a reír. Fuimos seguidas por ambos chicos.

Después de este episodio, Esme se acercó a dónde sus hijos, o por lo menos así llamaba y trataba también a Jasper, llenándoles de besos y abrazos.

Entramos en la casa y Esme se encargó de enseñármela. Si el exterior me sorprendió que podía decir del interior… todo estaba perfecto, tenía un aire de sofisticación pero a la vez era un lugar familiar, no sé, cada parte de la casa estaba repleta de fotos familiares, en todas parecían tan felices… sentí una punzada de envidia.

Esme me instaló en la habitación de huéspedes del segundo piso. Era mucho mas grande que la que tenía en Forks y que la que había tenido en la facultad y estaba perfectamente amueblada. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde clarito y los muebles combinaban el color blanco y verde. Era fantástica. Contaba con una cama grande, un armario enorme que no llenaría, un gran espejo y un pequeño baño para mí sola, además de una pequeña terracita. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que en un rincón de la habitación había una especie de despacho.

Esme se percató de a donde se dirigía mi mirada porque intervino para hablar de ese espacio tan encanador.

-Quise crearte un pequeño espacio para que pudiese trabajar y tener todos tus libros. Los chicos me contaron que lees todo lo que cae en tus manos, así que me tomé la libertad de instalarte una librería y de regalarte algunos libros.- me explicó mientras se acercaba al lugar y me señalaba donde estaba mis nuevos libros.

No sabía que decir. No me gustaban los regalos, pero esto era algo que de veras me encantaba y no quería molestar a Esme, ella me estaba tratando muy bien.

-Muchas gracias, no tenías porqué.-la dije sintiéndome algo apenada, yo no la había traído nada. Ni siquiera lo pensé.

Decidía abrazarla y ella de nuevo me correspondió. Sus brazos eran muy cálidos y me sentía protegida con ella.

Después de subir las maletas y escuchar unos cuantos resoplidos de los chicos, bueno más bien de Emmet, por la cantidad de cajas con libros que tuvieron que subirme, nos dirigimos a la cocina para comer algo. Como habíamos estado tan ocupados no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que estábamos hambrientos.

Ayudé a Esme a servir la comida, al menos podía colaborar en algo y así no sentirme tan inútil.

-Carlise no podrá acompañarnos ya que tiene algunas urgencias.- nos explicó a los tres.

-¿Vendrá a la cena, verdad?- preguntó Jasper.

-Eso espero, ya sabes tiene mucho trabajo…-contestó Esme algo triste.

Para darla algo de ánimo la toqué brevemente el hombro. Algo por lo que me miró agradecida.

Después de comer los chicos decidieron echarse una siesta yo me fui con Esme a caminar. Me enseñó nuevas partes de la casa, contaban con una piscina enorme detrás y una pequeña terraza cubierta con una barbacoa.

-Aquí es donde hacemos muchas de las comidas familiares. Cuando hace buen tiempo aprovechamos y salimos a hacer una barbacoa. Lástima que normalmente sólo estemos Carlise y yo.- me dijo mientras miraba la gran mesa y los sillones que la acompañaba. Ella estaba a mi lado físicamente, pero parecía que su mente estaba a mil años luz de allí, sumergiéndose en recuerdos y pensamientos.

Caminamos por los alrededores, anduvimos un poco por el bosque sin adentrarnos mucho en él.

A pesar de lo que pudiese creer al principio la conversación no fue para nada incómoda, Esme se preocupó por mí, mis estudios, lo que me gustaba… pero no tocó aquellos temas que me hacían daño, no sé si porque los chicos la habían advertido o porque simplemente quería respetar esa parte de mi intimidad. Ella se dedicó a contarme las anécdotas de sus hijos, entre los que también incluía los Hale. Recordaba la infancia de sus hijos, pero a medida que iba creciendo el mayor de ellos Edward, iba desapareciendo, al igual que en los relatos de mis amigos. Era como si Edward, paso a paso, se hubiera ido alejando de su familia.

Decidimos volver a casa y nos encontramos con el par de vagos tumbados en el sofá jugando a uno de sus tantos juegos.

-¿Qué tal les fue?-pregunto el siempre tan educado Jasper.

Esme contestó antes que yo.

-Bien, estuvimos paseando y disfrutamos de una buena tarde ¡creo que a Bella le hacía falta rodearse de alguna mujer y no de tanto hombre!-dijo esto último riéndose.

Decidimos hacer la cena entre los cuatro. Jasper y Emmet hicieron algo fácil, les había mostrado como hacer una ensalada sencilla, así que eso hicieron.

-¡Pero que ven mis ojos!-dijo una voz desconocida desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina- ¡si son un par de quema-barbacoas cocinando!-terminó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esme se acercó a él y lo besó ligeramente. Supuse que era Carlise, el patriarca de la familia.

Lavé mis manos y me acerqué a él.

-Y tu debes de ser la encantadora Bella Swan- me dijo mientras me tendía la mano.

-¡Ohh vamos papá! ¿desde cuando saludas así a nuestra amiga?-gritó Emmet.

-Hijo….-comenzó Esme.

-No cariño, Emmet tiene razón.-

Sin más Carlise se acercó a mí y me dio dos besos en la mejilla.

-Encantada señor Cullen- noté su mirada sobre mí así que continué- imagino que como su esposa querrá que le llame Carlise ¿cierto?

-Bien Bella, veo que ya nos vas conociendo-dijo Esme pasándome un brazo por los hombros.

Cenamos en medio de un ambiente familiar y alegre. Carlise se puso al día de las últimas novedades y nos contó un poco sobre su día. A parte de ser pediatra era el director del hospital, así que su trabajo se multiplicaba por cien.

Esme cocinaba de maravilla. Era agradable comer una comida casera no hecha por mí. Mañana recompensaría a los Cullen con un gran desayuno y quizás una esa idea me fui a la cama. Los demás me siguieron, había sido un día muy largo.

Mi despertador sonó a las siete de la mañana. ¿En que estaría pensando ayer para levantarme a esta hora? ¿Sería que no cambié la alarma de cuando me levantaba para ir a la facultad? Imposible, lo había hecho.

Entonces fue cuando recordé que hoy quería hacerles el desayuno a todos, y aunque sabía que Emmet y Jazz no iban a madrugar, sus padres si lo harían ya que tenían que asistir a sus trabajos.

Decidí bajar en pijama, más tarde me ducharía y me arreglaría, ahora no tenía ganas de molestarme en nada más que en arrastrar mis pies hacia la cocina.

No era por presumir, pero la cocina era una de mis contadas habilidades. Podía preparar casi de todo y disfrutaba con ello.

Comencé a sacar cosas de los armarios, encendí la vitrocerámica, saqué una jarra, varios vasos, platos… y también bastantes ingredientes.

Al cabo de una hora lo tenía todo más o menos listo. Ahora debía poner la mesa. El único problema es que no me daría tiempo a ducharme ya que Esme y Carlise bajarían en unos minutos.

Coloqué todo en la enorme mesa del salón. Incluso saqué un hermoso mantel blanco de Esme y situé un pequeño jarrón con unas flores en medio de la mesa. En mi modesta opinión quedó casi perfecto, ahora solo faltaban los comensales.

En la mesa había una gran jarra de zumo de naranja y varios cuencos con distintas frutas: kivis y fresas, plátanos y fresas, naranjas y manzanas… que tenían al lado una mini jarra con zumo de limón y naranja con azúcar para acompañarlo. Había hecho galletas con almendras y otras rellenas de fresa, tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, tortitas y unos pequeños bollitos. Además había sacado varias cajas de cereales que había puesto en cuencos y había puesto una jarra con leche y otra con café. Definitivamente me había pasado con tanta comida, con lo que había en esa mesa podíamos desayunar durante una semana.

Todo estaba listo, pero nadie bajaba.

¿Se habrían dormido?

Me dirigí de vuelta a la cocina para limpiar todo el lío que había montado. El fregadero estaba hasta arriba. Podría usar el lavavajillas, pero no tenía ni idea cómo. Me volví a poner mi lindo delantal de color azul con lunares blancos y volantes a la altura del muslo, un poco parecido a los típicos trajes de sevillanas españoles. Emmet y sus regalos vía Internet…

Paso otro rato y los Cullen seguían sin bajar.

Seguí con mis tareas cuando de pronto escuché como se abría la puerta principal de la casa. Cerré el grifo del agua para ver quien era. Antes de que terminase de hacerlo una voz se dirigió a mí.

-Buenos días. Soy Eward Cullen ¿Quién es usted?-dijo con tono serio y algo inquisitivo. Vaya una manera de caer bien a alguien…

Me giré para ver al hermano mayor, puede que las fotos que había visto de él no fueran muy actuales, pero esos no se olvidaban fácilmente.

_¿No se suponía que no estaba en casa? ¿venía de visita? _me gritó mi cerebro

Cuando le vi quedé estática. No había visto nada igual en mi vida. Mirarlo hacía daño a la vista. Ninguna fotografía le hacia justicia.

Lo primero que me impactó fueron sus ojos, verdes e intensos, adornados por unas largas y espesas pestañas oscuras. Cuando liberé mi vista del embrujo de sus orbes, me dirigí hacía su cara. Era un rostro hermoso, tan blanco como las nubes del cielo en un día soleado, su frente estaba cubierta por algunos mechones rebeldes de color cobrizo que se escapaban de su alborotado cabello. Jamás había visto ese tono de cabello, entre rubio y castaño claro con mechones cobrizos. Un cabello que parecía del todo rebelde, cada pelo miraba para un lado, se veía tan sedoso…

Su nariz era recta y proporcionada, estaba enmarcada por unos pronunciados pómulos, tenía un rostro totalmente masculino, atractivo, atrayente.

Sus labios eran rojos y estaban algo secos, quizás por el clima.

Tenía un rostro anguloso y de facciones marcadas, parecía haber sido tallado por un gran artista, quizá era el regalo del algún Dios, que por suerte cayó a nuestro mundo y nos enseñó lo que era la belleza. Porque esa belleza sobrepasaba los límites de lo que nosotros llamábamos hermoso, no era ni acercarse a lo que en verdad era; en cierto modo notaba como las palabras no alcanzaban a describir lo que mis ojos estaba contemplando.

No se cuanto tiempo le estuve mirando, pero fue demasiado, hasta yo misma me di cuenta. Cuando caí en la cuenta me sonrojé furiosamente. Ya había hecho el ridículo, y vete tú a saber que estaría pensando, su rostro era inescrutable.

Vagamente recordé su pregunta y saliendo de mi estado de ensimismamiento por aquel ángel que tenía enfrente me dispuse a contestar.

-Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella- dije con un tono casi inaudible.

Me miró durante unos segundos, haciendo que mí sonrojo se multiplicase por tres. Noté como movía unos centímetros uno de sus brazos, parecía querer levantarlo, pero no lo hizo. Detuvo el movimiento y dejó el brazo de nuevo en su lugar.

Me miró a los ojos unos segundos más. Debió encontrar algo gracioso, porque su boca se curvo en una pequeña sonrisa que rápidamente desapareció para dejar de nuevo su lugar a una expresión inquisitiva.

-Mi madre me comentó el hecho de que había contratado a una mujer para que la ayudase algunos días a la semana con las tareas de la casa y supongo que es usted. Encantado de conocerla. Si no la importa me gustaría que me sirviese el desayuno en la mesa del salón. Espero que no tarde mucho. Acabo de aterrizar después de varias horas de vuelo y estoy cansado.-

Se giró y me dejó allí. Me quedé clavada en el suelo. Me había confundido con la mujer del servicio, si no fuese por lo atontada que estaba me habría reído.

¿Ahora que hacía? ¿Le decía quien era en realidad o qué hacia?

Decidí llevarle una taza y así le serviría el café. Cuando salía por la puerta de la cocina y me encaminaba hacia el salón me di cuenta de que llevaba el delantal de volantes

¡Bravo bella! Eres una genia, por eso aquella sonrisa.

Decidí no quitarme le delantal, ya me había visto con él así que no tendría sentido quitármele ahora "a lo hecho, pecho" dice el refrán.

Cuando entre en la estancia le vi de pie en frente de la mesa, observando son detenimiento todo lo que tenía. Cuando quedó de perfil a mí pude entrever otra pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Él todavía no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Aproveché el momento y cual acosadora me dediqué a admirarlo. Antes sólo había observado su rostro, pero no el resto de su cuerpo. Era un chico alto, de la estatura de Jasper, aunque quizás un poco más alto, era ancho de hombros y el pecho que podía adivinar bajo esa camiseta blanca parecía duro y tonificado. Ni siquiera me había fijado en su ropa. Vestía de forma informal, con jeans, camiseta y unas deportivas. Sus brazos, que permanecían a sus costados, se notaban musculazos y por tanto fuertes.

Era una imagen tan varonil, tan fuerte…

Pero ahora no me tenía que preocupar por eso. Debía entregarle su taza para el café. Suerte que lo había calentado hace un rato y lo había puesto en una jarra térmica, si no…

Comencé a mover mis pies hacia él, pero algo interrumpió mi avance: un grito y una carrera femenina.

-¡Edward!¡cariño! estas aquí de nuevo- gritó Esme mientras se abalanzaba hacia Edward, a quién abrazó por el cuello.

Esme había comenzado a llorar ligeramente, el típico llanto de una madre emocionada.

-Tranquila mamá, estoy aquí de nuevo.-contestó Edward en un tono agradablemente dulce. Su voz era embriagadora.

-¡Tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte!-volvió a chillar sin despegarse de él- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Vienes por mucho tiempo? ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Por qué no avisaste de que venías? ¡Oohh… estoy tan contenta de tenerte en casa!

Esme me recordó tanto en ese momento a Alice. Se notaba que eran madre e hija.

-Quería daros una sorpresa, pero a parte de mi llegada tengo otra sorpresa que os diré a todos a la vez.- le contestó Edward con una mirada de ternura.

Se me hacía tan íntimo estar viendo esa muestra de amor entre madre e hijo y otra vez la envidia me golpeó con fuerza. Era una envidia sana, yo también deseaba algo así para mí.

Decidí que era el momento de retirarse y eso iba a hacer cuando Edward me interrumpió.

-Perdón señorita, no la había visto.-dijo mientras me observaba con la taza a la altura de mi regazo. Otra vez de nuevo ese tono frío y distante. Vaya cambio en menos de treinta segundos.

-¿Cómo que señorita? ¡Edward por Dios! Ella es Bella la amiga de Emmet y Jasper! ¡la chica de la universidad-Edwar miró con cara de "yo no se nada,¿de quién me estás hablando?"-¿no recuerdas que alguna vez te conté algo?

Edward movió la cabeza negativamente, se le notaba avergonzado.

Yo seguía callada. Era mejor estar así que decir cualquier tontería.

-Ella se quedará con nosotros un tiempo en lo que la den su casa.- le siguió contando Esme.-Ha heredado una propiedad de su abuela, pero aún tiene que arreglar algunas cosas.-

Ella al ver que Edward me seguía mirando le dijo

-¿Os conocíais? Me parece haberme perdido algo.-Edward siguió callado, así que yo hablé.

-No exactamente Esme, él entro hace un rato a casa, nos presentamos y me confundió con otra persona.-

-¿Con quién?-cuestionó.

-Con la señora de la limpieza- dijo un más que avergonzado Edward, podía notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Era adorable. Después de haberle visto tan frío y después tan encantador era aún más llamativo verle avergonzado.

-¡Edward! La señora que me ayuda se llama Carmen y ¡tiene cincuenta años! Si mal no recuerdo te lo conté.- dijo Esme-No me escuchas cuando te hablo.-se respondió a si misma Esme.

Esme tenía razón, Edward se enteraba de a mitad de lo que ella le contaba. Menos mal que el amor de una madre es infinito…

-Pero eso no fue lo peor-siguió él-le pedí que me trajese el desayuno al salón y cuando llegué me encontré con esto, creo que la voy a contratar yo mismo si no lo haces tú, mamá.- dijo mientras con su manos mostraba la enorme mesa abarrotada de cosas. Incluso bromeaba.

-¡Bella!-Esme me miró-¿tu hiciste esto?

-Me siento en deuda con vosotros, así que decidía haceros el desayuno y como trabajabais baje a hacerlo temprano.- me expliqué.

-Cariño, hoy no trabajamos es sábado.-me dijo Esme contendiendo la risa.

En ese momento me quise morir de vergüenza ¡ me había equivocado de día! Y enfrente de Edward. No podía hacer más el ridículo,¿o sí?

Pues por lo visto sí, porque un recién levantado Emmet apareció por el salón en calzoncillos y me dijo

-Bueno Bells ¿ese que es un tono nuevo? Quizás te viniese mejor un delantal en rojo para que fuese más a juego contigo – acabó riéndose.- Por cierto, no son horas de armar estos jaleos…-

Su risa fue acompañada por más, Esme reía tímidamente y Edward reía a mandíbula abierta.

Carlise y Jasper aparecieron por la puerta debido al alboroto. Ahora ya estábamos todos desiertos.

Y yo estaba allí parada sin saber que hacer, sin reírme también o ponerme a llorar y armar todo un drama. Opté por lo primero, ya que la estampa era demasiado cómica, Esme agarrada a Edward como podía mientras se doblaban de risa, Emmet en boxer en medio de la sala, Jasper y Carlise en pijama y despeinados sin saber que hacer y yo en medio roja y con un delantal de sevillanas. Al final hasta los recién levantados reían.

De un momento a otro un flash nos cegó, era Jasper. En sus manos tenía mi cámara de fotos. Supuse que había decidido retratar el momento, me encantaba atesorar momentos como estos, y él que lo sabía lo hizo por mí.

Después de la foto todos nos calmamos.

Luego comencé a escuchar gritos: ¡Eddie!, ¡hijo!, ¡hermano!

Los tres hombres se dirigieron a donde Edward para saludarle.

-¡Comida!-gritó Em- ¡Esta vez te has superado hermanita!- me dijo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- cuestionó Esme.-Podía ser mi regalo de bienvenida por teneros de nuevo en casa.-

-Simple, ¿no recuerdas la cantidad de días que he ido a su casa a desayunar? ¿No pretenderías que me comiese lo que cocinaba Jasper, no? Recuerda que le enseñó ni más ni menos que la chef Alice- al terminar todos reímos. Alice era una quema tortillas, ni eso la salía bien.

-¿Tú desayunabas esto siempre?-nos sorprendió con la pregunta Edward.

-Más o menos sí, éramos algo gorrones con Bella-dijo Jasper mientras me abrazaba por los hombros.

Edward observó el movimiento atento, sin quitarnos los ojos de encima.

-¡Vaya…!que suerte la de algunos-dijo.

¿Esas palabras tenían un doble sentido o sólo me lo pareció a mí? Estaba viendo cosas donde nos había nada.

-Bien ahora a comer- dijo Emme, a quien la impaciencia le podía.

-¿Edward por qué no ayudas a Bella a traer los vasos y así te disculpas?-medio ordenó, medio sugirió a su hijo la dulce Esme.

Ambos nos dirigimos hacia la cocina en silencio. Saqué una bandeja y Edward fue poniendo en ella los vasos.

-Bueno, no se muy bien como hacer esto…-comenzó inseguro- yo no quería faltarte al respeto ni mucho menos, sólo que por la situación entendí las cosas mal, y bueno….yo…perdón.-terminó abruptamente.

Era lindo verle así de avergonzado de nuevo. Decidí hacerle la situación más fácil.

-Bueno, yo no te dije nada, así que todo esta bien- y sonreí.-Fue culparía también por omisión.-

-¿En serio no te enfadaste porque te confundí con una limpiadora?-preguntó con asombro.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¡Vaya! Si llego a hacer eso con alguna de mis compañeras de trabajo…¡me cuelgan!-repuso con asombro. ¿No era tan malo trabajar como asistenta, no? Peor lo tenían aquellos que estaban sin empleo. ¿En qué mundo s movía este chico? No le entendía muy bien, o más bien no entendía la razón de su asombro. Lo debió notar en mi cara.

-Bueno da igual, gracias por no enfadarte y por aceptar mis disculpas. Y si te parece comenzamos de nuevo. Hola, soy Edward Cullen- dijo mientras delicadamente me agarraba la mano y depositaba en el dorso un tierno beso que hizo que mis vellos se pusiesen de punta y a la vez que un bichito se removía en mi estómago. Sentía una especie de vibración a su tacto por todo el cuerpo. Todos mis sentidos parecían estar despiertos.

Más rápido de lo que a mí me hubiese gustado Edward soltó mi mano. Y yo, fascinada, le seguí el juego.

-Encantada, Bella Swan-dije tímidamente.

-¿Sabes? estas muy guapa cuando te sonrojas.-se dio la vuelta, cogió la bandeja y salió por la puerta. Mientras yo me quedé petrificada en el suelo como si un rayo hubiera impactado sobre mi cabeza.

¿Me había dicho guapa? ¿A mí? ¿Él?

-¡BELLAAAAAAAA! Te quedarás sin nada- bramó el glotón del oso.

Más ida de lo normal me dirigí hacia ellos. Me senté entre mis amigos y cuando pude observé disimuladamente a Edward, no podía evitar quitarle los ojos de encima.

El desayuno transcurrió sin complicaciones, en medio de risas, Edward contó un poco sobre su trabajo, era abogado y trabajaba en un buen bufete.

Después de que los hombres recogiesen la mesa del desayuno y Esme y yo fregásemos, nos repartió las tareas del día. Emmet y Jasper deberían cortar el césped de la casa y Eward y yo acercarnos al súper ya que en unas horas llegaban las chicas y quería preparar algo especial por reunir a toda la familia. Carlise debía revisar unos informes y pasarse por el hospital, así que se libraba de los quehaceres domésticos.

Después de ducharme y vestirme bajé a esperar a Edward. Estaba bastante nerviosa por estar a solas con él. Al cabo de poco tiempo llegó y nos encaminamos a su auto.

-¡Guau! ¿Es tuyo?-pregunté, impactada por su coche.

Es asintió con la cabeza, más orgulloso de lo que su expresión neutra dejaba ver.

-Creo que me tendré que comprar un auto para poder desplazarme…-dije para mí misma, pero Edward lo escuchó.

-No me importaría llevarte-ofreció, volviendo a desconcertarme.

-Sería demasiado, además tendría mas libertad con mi propio coche- vi como Edward arrugó un poco el ceño.

Sentí el impulso de correr a él, poner mis manos sobre él y quitar ese gesto de su inmaculado rostro.

De nuevo me sorprendió abriéndome la puerta del vehículo. Tenía gestos tan poco actuales, pero que me gustaban mucho, era todo un caballero.

El viaje transcurrió entre conversaciones simples y agradables silencios. Hablamos sobre nuestras carreras, le conté que era de Forks, aunque no entré en muchos detalles ni él tampoco me profundizó en el tema.

-¡Me pareces mas joven Bella!-exclamó después de saber mi edad, veintitrés años.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido ¿no?-bromeé.

Y ambos reímos, de forma natural, sencilla.

Llegamos al súper en pocos minutos, conducía como un loco. Me volvió a abrir la puerta para salir me tendió su mano. Mano que yo acepté encantada.

-¡Eddie!¿estas de vuelta?¡Cuánto tiempo!P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O- dijo una voz femenina.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y sobre todo a los que dejan reviews, que son mi aliento para continuar.**

**Besos y que pasar un buen fin de semana.**


	5. Misterios

**Los personajes le pertenecen a ; la trama es mía.**

Capítulo 5: Misterios

_-¡Eddie!¿estas de vuelta?__ ?¡Cuánto tiempo__!P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O- dijo una voz femenina._

Esa voz me sonó molesta, era tan chillona… ¡puaj!

Me di cuenta de que Edward se tensó cuando lA escuchó. Cerró los ojos un momento y respiro de forma forzada para luego girarse hacia la voz. Yo seguí su movimiento, intrigada por los próximos acontecimientos. Pude ver a una hermosa mujer, con largo cabello rubio cayendo en cascada por su esbelta espalda. Era el tipo de mujer por el que la gente se para en la calle y casi la sacan una fotografía. Era hermosa, cierto, pero no más que Rose. Además había algo en ella que no me gustaba y no sabía que era, quizás era su excesivo maquillaje.

-Heidi, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.-comenzó Edward en tono forzado.

La rubia se acercó más a nosotros. Miró con detenimiento a Edward y luego a mí, en quien se detuvo poco tiempo, y volvió toda su atención a Edward de nuevo.

-Desde que te fuiste hace diez años a estudiar, ha pasado demasiado tiempo ¿no crees?, ¿Por qué no quedamos para ponernos al día? ¿sabes? algunas cosas por aquí no han cambiado-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo- y otras han mejorado.- y a la vez apoyaba un brazo en su cadera y hacia una especie de pose sexy, o al menos un intento.

No podía aguantar la risa. Esto era tan gracioso. Edward tenía cara de asco y de no saber que hacer. Y Heidi seguía con su poco sutil intento de tener algo con Edward. Debía estar desesperada para venderse de esa forma.

-La verdad es que estoy muy ocupado, acabo de llegar y tengo que ponerme al día con muchos asuntos, además debo dedicar tiempo a mi familia.- se excusó.

Pobre intento Edward ¡Se te vio el plumero! Me reí internamente.

-Bueno, yo estoy disponible siempre, así que cuando quieras,-se acercó a él y le metió un tarjeta en uno de los bolsillos de su vaquero-llámame.

Esta mujer ya pasó de insinuarse a meterle malo en medio de un parking ¿Por qué no habría traído mi cámara? Lo podíamos mandar para hacer un documental sobre las hembras en celo.

Pero…¿quién demonios llevaba tarjetas con su número de teléfono en un bolsillo de la ropa?

Edward se apartó como pudo y se pegó más a mí, ¿estaba asustado? Bueno, ¿y quién no con esa come hombres?

-Adiós Heidi-dijo Edward de forma cortante.

Agarró mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia la zona de los carritos. Ya no pude aguantar más y comencé a reírme ¿Qué había sido eso?

Edward detuvo el carrito y me miró fijamente, levantó sus cejas cómo preguntándome que me hacía tanta risa, y yo sólo pude señalar a la rubia y encoger los hombros ¿es que no le veía la gracia?

Me reía tanto que las lágrimas empezaban a caerme por las mejillas, finalmente Edward se rió conmigo. Pude apreciar en toda su magnitud lo hermoso de su risa, como sus facciones de destensaban y sus espasmos eran sensuales. Espera ¿dije sensuales? Vale algo me esta afectando…

Cuando las risas se detuvieron entramos al súper. Edward debía reírse más a menudo y no estar tan serio, el cambio que obraba la risa en él era espectacular.

-Bueno hoy no he comenzado el día con buen pie.-comenzó él-Justo el día que llegó me la tengo que encontrar en el súper ¿ no había mas tiendas en todo Seattle?-levantó la manos al cielo.

-¿Quién es la devora hombres?-se iba a quedar con ese apodo para siempre.

-Se llama Heidi y fuimos compañeros de instituto. Digamos que estaba algo atraída por mí y el hecho de que yo pasase de ella sólo incrementó su obsesión por mí.-Le dejé continuar, aunque me moría de ganas por preguntarle algo.-Me perseguía para conseguir una cita y al final por la insistencia de mi madre, que decía que todos merecemos una oportunidad, quedamos.-se detuvo, creo que recordando.

-¿Y cómo fue?

-¡Un desastre! Se me echó encima a la mínima oportunidad- rió-estuve contando los segundos para llevarla a casa.

-¿Y cómo se lo tomó?-ser rechazada por semejante hombre, vaya batacazo para la autoestima de Heidi.

-No la importó mi rechazo y siguió teniendo esperanzas…hasta que me fui.-

-¿Entonces para ti irte fue un descanso no?-¿no tenía un poco de vergüenza o sentido común para retirarse cuando era rechazada?

-En parte…-dijo medio melancólico.

-Siento si te molesté o dije algo fuera de lugar-me disculpé avergonzada, parecía que una neblina oscura y pesada se había instalado entre nosotros al hablar sobre su partida.

-No te preocupes, sólo estaba pensando, ya sabes…-contestó sonriendo levemente. Esa no era la sonrisa auténtica que yo le había visto horas ante. Me asustaba un poco preocuparme tanto por él, o ser consciente después de un puñado de horas de cuando sonreía de verdad y cuando forzada las sonrisas.

Nos adentramos en el súper para cumplir con el encargo de Esme. Yo decidí coger una pequeña cesta, así podría coger las cosas que me hacían falta para preparar la cena de esta noche. Sería como mi regalo para la bienvenida de las chicas y mi muestra de agradecimiento.

-¿Qué haces con eso?-me interrogó curioso.

-Me hacen falta algunas cosas para la cena de esta noche y me dispongo a comprarlas.-le contesté distraídamente mientras leía la etiqueta de un bote de salsa.

Me miró extrañado.

-¿Y por qué no lo pones en el carro con el resto de las cosas?-

-Fácil, porque yo quiero hacer la cena así que yo pago.-no era difícil de entender.

-Pero estas en nuestra casa y eres la invitada de mis hermanos.-me contestó aún sin entender mi modo de actuar.

-Por eso mismo, no quiero ser una gorrona, es algo que me hace sentir bien, ¿entiendes? Tus hermanos ya me han dado mucho y tus padres me han acogido en su casa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Es un simple gesto de gratitud, cocinar para ellos, además disfruto enredando en la cocina.-un hobbie un poco raro, ahora parecía que nadie sabía cocinar nada y hasta para algunas mujeres era un orgullo no dedicar tiempo la cocina pero si a otras cosas. Con lo importante que es comer bien.

Pareció pensar lo que le dije.

-¿Les quieres mucho, no?-No supe si se refería a los cuatro, o sólo a los chicos.

-Los quiero mucho a todos, pero Jasper y Emmet han sido mi apoyo durante estos cinco años, día y noche, y por ello son imprescindibles en mi vida. Son especiales para mí, son mis hermanos postizos.-le dije emocionada, me habría encantado que tuviéramos la misma sangre y así poder haberles podido conocer antes.

-¿Y cómo es con las chicas? ¿No están celosas? Puede que no se sientan muy cómodas sabiendo que una mujer están alrededor de sus novios y con ese tipo de sentimientos tan fuertes-¿de qué iba? No sabía como tomar su comentario, no había nada más que amistad entre nosotros.

-Bueno esa parte es más chistosa. Antes que a los chicos yo conocía a Rose aquí en Seattle, en este mismo lugar. Estaba saliendo con mi coche y golpeé el suyo. Ella se puso hecha una furia, así que no acabamos muy bien esa vez.-Edward pareció quedarse petrificado por unos segundos.

-Así que tu eras el motivo por el que Alice me llamó diciéndome que Rose necesitaba asesoría por un pequeño golpe-pasó una de sus manos por su cabello- y yo me negué a ir porque estaba ocupado, total no era nada grave y pensé que ella lo podría arreglar sola…-pareció incómodo.

-Si escuché tu nombre ese día, ahora que lo recuerdo.-dije al hacer memoria.

-Nos podíamos haber conocido hace cinco años.-dijo sin más-Pero esto que me has contado no responde a mi pregunta.

-Deja que te cuente. Después de eso me fui a la facultad y allí conocí a los chicos….

Le seguí contando sobre mi encuentro con Emmet y luego sobre las chicas, que ellas estaban celosas al principio, mi mala relación con Rose, luego nuestra amistad… en todo ese tiempo Edward me escuchó atentamente mientras iba llenando el carrito al igual que yo.

Era raro que hablase tanto y menos con un desconocido, pero con él me sentía cómoda, no sé… era difícil de explicar. Prefería no pensar en ello.

Por otro lado, esperaba que le hubiera quedado lo suficientemente claro el tipo de relación entre sus hermanos y yo. ¿No podía haber una verdadera amistad entre un hombre y una mujer sin que hubiera de por medio sentimientos amorosos?

-Creo que me perdí muchas cosas estos años.-me dijo de forma triste.

Yo no sabía muy bien que contestarle, no quería ser indiscreta, sabía que en los últimos años se había alejado más de su familia, pero no me sentía con derecho a decir ni preguntarle nada, así que permanecí callada.

-Pero bueno ¿tú algo de esto ya sabrás no?-me pareció advertir cierto tono de complicidad en su pregunta.- No se porque lo hago, pero … creo que me sentiré mejor si me desahogo un poco.

«Hace unos diez años me fui de casa para estudiar, eso era lo que yo quería irme fuera y hacer mi carrera para tener un buen puesto de trabajo. Esas eran mis aspiraciones de futuro, todo lo que yo quería. Era bueno poder alejarse-se detuvo unos minutos para mirarme, sus ojos se posaron en los míos con fuerza y no pude evitar sonrojarme.-Luché por ellos durante años, trabajé muy duro. Y todos mis esfuerzos valieron la pena porque había conseguido aquellos deseos de mi juventud. Pero con el paso de los años me he dado cuenta de que perdí cosas por el camino, perdí o casi lo hice a mi familia, perdí parte de mi vida…. Y bueno vine aquí a recuperarla-terminó de forma seria.»

Me conmovieron sus palabras. No se que habría pasado exactamente, porqué sabía que él no me había dado detalles, pero no iba a juzgarlo tan duramente como Rose. Él volvía para ser ese Edward del que tímidamente Esme me habló.

Yo no notaba esa frialdad y dureza en ese momento, me parecía todo lo contrario, una persona adulta y madura que se dio cuenta de sus errores y ahora lo intenta arreglar.

Estas últimas palabras fueron las que le dije y él como respuesta me abrazó torpemente, a modo de agradecimiento, provocando que el bichito de mi tripa se moviese eufórico.

Torpemente nos separamos y dejamos ahí ese tema.

-¿Y bueno que nos vas a cocinar?-me preguntó divertido, dejando atrás todo el anterior clima de confesiones y nuevas propuestas.

-Bueno pues, yo había pensado hacer…-y se lo expliqué. Nuevamente, como esta mañana parecía sorprendido por mis habilidades culinarias.

-Creo que me vas a tener que dar unas clases, porque mi nivel es más o menos como el de los chicos, tortillas, embutidos, pizzas…

-Espera ¿cocinas tan mal como Alice?-como la pequeña me escuchase me iba a ganar una buena jordana intensiva de compras.

-¡Ey! Sin ofender, no llego tan bajo.-me dijo poniendo falsa cara de enfado. Se veía como un niño enfurruñado.

Me reí de su cara y él conmigo.

Finalmente tardando más de lo previsto llegamos a la casa donde Esme nos esperaba algo impaciente ¿tanto habíamos tardado?

Esme no quiso que la ayudase en la cocina

-¡Bella cariño! Sal a relajarte, ya hiciste el desayuno, no eres la señora de las tareas ¿De acuerdo?-me pidió con ese tono tan maternal suyo.

La hice caso y salí al patio a que me diera un rato el aire. Al rato sentí pasos y una figura sentada a mi lado. El silencio era total, y no me hizo falta mirar para saber que era Jasper.

-¿Qué tal tu salida con Edward?-me preguntó mientras se apoyaba en mí. Tardé un poco en dar una respuesta, intentando buscar el adjetivo más adecuado.

-Divertida, nos encontramos con una tal Heidi que por poco le tumba encima de un auto-contesté mientras sonreía con el recuerdo.

-Ya, Heidi….ni con los años cambia….-se detuvo- pero yo me refería a que te pareció Edward, si fue amable o serio… ya sabes, qué te parece él como persona.-me pidió.

Me sorprendió su pregunta, conocía muy poco de Edward como para emitir tal opinión.

-Me hizo sentir bien, hablamos bastante y me contó algunas cosas. Creo que es una buena persona, que encierra algún dolor del pasado, él mismo reconoce errores y quiere solucionarlo. Por eso está aquí. No te puedo decir mucho más, ¡le conozco desde hace menos de un día!-podía entrever que Edward tenía una personalidad compleja.

Jasper me miró sorprendido.

-No se si lo sabes Bella, quizás Alice te haya comentado algo, pero Edward es muy solitario, tiene como tú a su alrededor una caparazón y no deja que nadie entre. Creo que tú viste mucho de él en unas pocas horas. Más de otros muchos no han llegado a ver en años. Me extraña que él este tan cómodo contigo, es raro en él. Y creo que ti igual te sientes cómoda con él.-siempre tan perceptivo.

Me avergoncé, él me conocía bien, así que no tape mi rostro con mi pelo. Permanecí callada.

-Edward es bueno Bella, pero durante estos años fue perdiendo su parte tierna y social; su vida esta formada por un grupo reducido de personas. Me agrada y a la vez me asusta que tú estés por entrar a ese grupo.-

Me desconcertó ¿Qué me estaba queriendo decir? ¿ que Edward me haría daño? ¿ cómo? Me parecía muy poco probable, pero… sólo le conocía de unas horas. ¿ que estoy diciendo? Él es un Cullen, ellos son buenos, por tanto él también lo será, ¿no?

-Se que te sientes confusa Bella, esta no era mi intención, sólo quiero que sepas que Edward tiene sus propios fantasmas, al igual que los tuyos y que en ocasiones le hacen comportarse de cierta manera.-me preocupó más, con cada palabra estaba complicando más las cosas.-Mierda-dijo Jasper, él nunca hablaba de esa manera- lo estoy liando todo más. Simplemente te quiero decir que no tomes en cuenta si Edward a veces se aleja por nada o mantiene las distancias. Él no baja tanto las barreras, no creo que se haya dado cuenta de que lo ha hecho, y cuando lo haga puede que las vuela a subir. A veces puede ser más frío que un témpano de hielo sin razón aparente.-

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos. Como tantas veces en este día no sabía que decir. Cuando más o menos ordené mis ideas y guardé toda la información que Jasper me dio, hablé.

-No se muy bien como tomar lo que me has contado. Se que no quieres que nadie me haga daño y no entiendo porqué me dices esto si acabo de conocer a tu hermano y él ha sido muy amable conmigo. No hay nada fuera de lugar-omití el hecho de que en algunos momentos me había desconcertado con sus cambios de humor.

-Se que todavía no lo vas a entender, pero te conozco desde hace muchos años. Conozco tus reacciones y tu forma de comportarte, sé como eres con los demás. Y sé que por ahora "eso" es algo pequeño, pero crece, créeme, y poco a poco te darás cuenta, esto es así como algo de ayuda para el fututo.-Jasper estaba hablando en un tipo de lenguaje desconocido para mí. ¿Pero que me estaba contanto? ¿Hablaba en clave o que?¿"algo"?

Le iba a preguntar, pero él se me adelantó.

-Ya es hora de ir a buscar a las chicas,¿quieres venir?-fue rápido en el cambio de tema. Probablemente me vendría mejor procesar toda la información, ordenar mis ideas y por último hacer las preguntas.

-Claro, ve a por Emmet y a por Edward- le dije- yo le digo a Esme que nos vamos ya, ¿no querrá acompañar?-Jasper levantó una ceja.

-¿Algún problema?- no entendía el gesto, mi cerebro no estaba funcionando muy bien hoy.

-No, sólo me sorprendí, ese "algo" esta ahí, mira bien.-Bueno ya bastaba de charadas. Jasper parecía haber sido abducido por extraterrestres, no decía nada claro. Si no hubiera sido porque habló sobre Edward habría pensado que me estaba tomando el pelo.

En diez minutos estábamos en el enorme Jeep rojo de Emmet, sin Esme que había declinado acompañarnos al aeropuerto estaba inmersa con la comida.

-¿Estás emocionada Bella?-me preguntó Edward, que estaba sentado a mi lado.

Asentí fervientemente, hacía meses que no veía a las chicas y a pesar de que Esme era una muy buena compañía, necesitaba estar rodeada de otras mujeres de mi edad y con las que tuviera más confianza. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, si miraba mi pasado, no eran muchas las personas que habían estado a mi alrededor, pero eran casi todo hombres, papá, el abuelo, los chicos…¿me sentía más a gusto con hombres? Para nada, algunos lo podrían ver así, pero estaban gravemente equivocados. Yo me rodeé de esas personas no por su sexo sino porque me brindaron seguridad, afecto, me protegían y me sentía valiosa para ellos, y ahora era algo que también sentía con las chicas. Sí, definitivamente es lo que yo buscaba en los demás, sentir que importaba, que era querida. Perfectamente sabía a quién debía esa carencia, no por nada era psicóloga, y aunque no me pudiese analizar a mí misma con total objetividad, era capaz de vislumbrar algunas cosas.

En unos minutos llegamos al aeropuerto, probablemente al ir metida en mis pensamientos el camino se me hizo más corto. Los chicos se veían algo ansiosos, eran todo unos románticos aunque no les gustase reconocerlo. Buscamos la puerta por la que ellas saldrían, en medio de la multitud. Gratamente comprobamos que el vuelo llegaba a su hora, así que no tendríamos que esperar mucho.

No tardamos en percatarnos de una hermosa cabellera rubia entre la multitud. No había dudas, era Rose. A su lado, la pequeña Alice iba dando botes de alegría. En cuanto nos vieron echaron a correr hacia nosotros. Rose se quedó estática en su carrera, ¿que había visto? Mientras que Alice se dirigía hacia nosotros con las pupilas dilatadas por la emoción. Pensé que correría hacia Jasper, pero se abalanzó sobre Edward que la atrapó entre sus brazos, con una emoción y una ternura que hizo que el estómago se me encogiera.

Los demás nos quedamos mirando la escena. Jasper tenía una sonrisa comprensiva pintada en la cara. Rose avanzó hacia Emmet y le plantó un buen beso. Me sentía un poco fuera de lugar, en mitad de tanto abrazo. Pero eso duró poco, hasta que sentí a mi rubia amiga abrazarme cariñosamente. Entonces puse toda mi atención en ella y deje de mirar a los hermanos Cullen que seguían abrazados, susurrando cosas inteligibles para mí.

-Cariño ¿Cómo has estado? tenía tantas ganas de verte-me dijo Rose mientras me besaba las mejillas.

Rose era una mujer con mucho carácter si, pero muy amorosa también.

-Todo bien ¿y tú? Te he echado de menos, Hale.-bromeé con su apellido.

Nos abrazamos un rato más hasta que fuimos separadas por la tan siempre celosa Alice.

-¡Ey!¿ A mí no me quieres Bella?-e hizo un puchero imposible de ignorar.

Sin decir nada la abracé con fuerza y la levanté un poco del suelo, ella era la única de todos nosotros más bajita que yo, así que podía permitirme el lujo de levantarla.

-¡Oh! Ahora si que puedo ver lo que me echaste de menos.-los demás rieron ante sus palabras.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Rose saludaba a su hermano. Ahora sólo le quedaba Edward, así que puse toda mi atención en ello ignorando un poco algunos de los superfluos comentarios que Ali estaba haciendo, algo de unas maletas y un pasajero que…

-Hola Edward, ¿cuántos años sin verte no?¿ como es que te ha dado por honrarnos con tu presencia?-escupió veneno en sus palabras.

Al ambiente de heló, ¿qué recibimiento era ese?

Emmet se acercó a Rose por detrás y colocó su mano en su antebrazo, regalándola suaves caricias.

-Rose, por favor…-intentó suavizarla.

-No Emmet, déjala, Rosalie tiene razón- dijo Edward serio.

Rose hizo un gesto de suficiencia. No iba a dar su brazo a torcer y parecía tener ganas de cantarle las cuarenta a Edward.

-Se acabó la paz Bella.- me susurró por detrás Jasper, en tono confidencial.

Alice intervino la situación era demasiado tensa.

-¡Por fin todos juntos! así podremos disfrutar de unos días de vacaciones, ¡ Va a ser genial!-comenzó su discurso, que felizmente fue interrumpido por Emmet.

-Sí hermanita, lo que tu digas, pero ahora recojamos las maletas y vayamos a casa, Esme estaba cocinando algo que podía revivir a un muerto.-

-¡Siempre pensado en comer! Eres un glotón-le dijo su novia de no muy buenas maneras, todavía resentida porque no la hubieran dejado despacharse a gusto con Edward.

-Y así me quieres amor, y así me quieres…-dijo poniendo cara de tonto y dándola un impresionante beso.

Al cabo de media hora emprendimos el viaje de regreso a casa, en malas condiciones, el motivo: el equipaje de las chicas. El jeep de Emmet era grande, pero ellas se habían pasado.

Emmet y Jasper iban delante, pero sólo quedaban tres asientos libres porque los demás estaba ocupados con maletas, cajas, bolsas… estas dos eran increíbles.

Se sentaron Alice, Rose y Edward y yo me quedé sin sitio¿ ahora que iba a hacer?

-No se si os parece bien pero…¿voy sujeta a la vaca del coche?- sonreí por mi propia tontería.

-Te sentarás encima de uno de nosotros-dijo Alice, mirando hacia Jasper que estaba volteado y sonriendo-Yo soy demasiado ligera, y Rose no querrá arrugarse la falda, así que te sentarás encima de Edward, que es un chico.-dijo con aire de inocencia, como si una proposición como esa no fuera importante y nos comprometiese a su hermano y a mí.

En mi vida había estado más roja. ¿Ali me quería matar de un susto? ¿O de vergüenza? ¿Cómo iba a aguantar diez minutos sentada en las piernas de Edward? No, no, no... de ninguna manera, iba a ser muy incómodo para él además de vergonzoso, ¡y qué decir para mí!

-No- fue lo único que pude decir.

Vi como Edward hundió un poco sus hombros. El me miraba atento y no pude entender su actitud.

-¿Y que propones Bella? ¿Te pedimos un taxi o te dejamos aquí y que luego vuelva Emmet a por ti?-dijo sarcásticamente Alice.

Por un momento lo pensé, pero no llevaba mi cartera ¡mierda!

-Solo súbete Bella-me dijo Edward con tono firme, uno que no había escuchado en él en todo el día.

Alice nos miró sonriente y le guiñó un ojo a Jasper ¿de qué iba esto?

-Mantén las manos alejadas- dijo Rose.

¿Qué?

-Eso Edward, recuerda que ella es nuestra hermanita y la defendemos de manos-largas.-le advirtió en tono severo Emmet.

Iba a explotar de calor, me vendría perfecto un cubo de agua fría. Iban a pagar por lo que estaban diciendo.

-¡Ohhh! Pero si el duro Edward esta sonrojado- dijo burlona Rose.

Alice nos miró curiosos, pude ver como botó en su asiente y Jasper la susurró.

-Cariño, mantén la calma, es curiosidad mezclada con algo más. Déjalos.-Ella sonrió más y movió negativamente su cabeza.

Jasper suspiró.

-Vamos Bella-Edward me tendió la mano. La acepté y me subí encima de él.

Todos nos miraban atentos ¿Qué era esto una atracción de circo?

Intenté durante todo el camino no apoyar mucho de mi peso en él. No es que fuese muy pesada, pero aquel era un contacto demasiado íntimo. La posición no podía ser más incómoda, apenas iba apoyada en Edward así que tenía que soportar la mayor parte de mi peso con mis piernas y con mi estado de forma física…

Alice llenó el camino con sus historietas, así que lo hizo más ameno, a pesar de ello me sentía cada vez más al límite de mi resistencia, en cualquier momento me iba a caer sobre Edward ya que mis piernas no aguantaban más. Finalmente Edward tiró de mí hacia él y me libro del bochornoso momento que hubiera sido caerme sobre él.

Gracias a todos los cielos llegamos antes de lo previsto a casa y me bajé del coche como alma que lleva el diablo. Edward me miró de forma interrogante y yo decidí no hacer caso a ese gesto.

Regresé al coche por si nos habíamos olvidado algo después de deshacer las maletas.

Allí estaban Rose y Edward, a uno de los lados del coche. Me separaba de ellos la enorme puerta del jeep, así que no me habían visto. Me fijé a través del cristal en que se dirigían miradas duras, otra vez.

-Ya lo hiciste una vez Edward. No lo volverás a hacer- le amenazó Rose.

-Tú no sabes nada- dijo Edward, parecía realmente enfadado.

-No me hagas reís, ella era mi amiga ¿ no lo recuerdas? Ella no lo pasó nada bien por tu culpa.-le inculpó mi amiga.

-Te vuelvo a decir, no tienes ni idea de lo que hablas. Que fuera tu amiga y que la apreciarás no significa que tengas razón o que justifique cualquiera de tus reclamos. Puede que yo cometiera errores pero ella no fue una santa, también se equivocó y obró con malicia, ¿o se te olvida esa parte? No se que tienes en contra de mí…no me creo que sea por lo que paso con ella-Edward alzó la voz, realmente enfadado.

-Quedas advertido, no te quiero cerca de ella, te he visto hoy, todos te hemos visto ¿crees que no te conozco Edward? Son muchos años ya. Mantente alejado ¿entiendes? No la harás daño, porque eso es lo único que tú sabes hacer, lo único que hiciste hace diez años y lo único que sabes hacer siempre. No sabes valorar lo que tienes, probablemente porque sabes que no te lo mereces.-Edward hizo una mueca de dolor, y me dieron ganas de salir en su defensa, Rosalie estaba siendo cruel, hiriéndole a propósito con esas palabras.

Me alejé de allí. Esta escuchando una conversación privada. Rose arremetía duramente contra Edward, le echaba en cara algo del pasado, pero Edward a penas se defendía, ¿De qué estaban hablando?¿Edward había hecho algo malo a alguien querido por Rose? ¿Por eso era ella así con él?

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEERME! **

**Siento si me he retrasado un poco más de lo debido, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer! **

**Pasar un muy buen fin de semana!**

* * *

Qué hay detrás


	6. Desconcierto

**Los personajes le pertenecen a ; la trama es mía.**

**

* * *

**

**Que hay detrás**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 6: Desconcierto

Las palabras de Rose todavía resonaban en mi cabeza. Estaba en la cama y no podía dormir, menos si contaba con la incómoda cena de esta noche. Yo me esforcé queriendo sorprender a todos y dando la bienvenida a las chicas haciendo una deliciosa cena, pero no todo salió cómo yo lo había planeado. La comida estuvo bien pero el ambiente no nos permitió disfrutarla del todo. Constantemente Rose asesinaba con la mirada a Edward, él permanecía callado y con el semblante tenso. Emmet trataba de tranquilizar a Rose pero no había forma. Alice por su parte llenaba el ambiente con su alegre risa, acompañada por la de Jasper, en un intento de relajar el ambiente, pero no había forma. Por su parte Esme y Carlise parecían en algunos momentos algo desconcertados por la interacción entre Edward y Rose, pero no comentaban nada.

¿Sería siempre así? Cuando Rose hablaba de Edward no lo trataba con tanta dureza era crítica pero no de esta forma, era como si hubiese comenzado una batalla campal por parte de ella contra él.

A mí mente volvió la conversación, o mejor dicho la advertencia de Jasper. Los hermanos Hale definitivamente querían desquiciarme y todo ello parecía girar en torno a Edward, como si él fuera un enigma.

No sé en que momento de la noche me dormí, absorbida por mis cavilaciones caí en la inconsciencia. Pero no tuve un sueño tranquilo, sino que estuve inquieta gran parte de la noche, era como un mal presentimiento. No duré mucho en la cama y a eso de las nueve me levanté. Decidí darme una ducha y bajar a desayunar. Como esperaba nadie se había levantado todavía, normal era fin de semana. Cuando estaba haciendo un poco de café para los demás escuché unos pasos detrás de mí.

-Buenos días.-saludó un encantador Edward vestido con un pijama verde a rayas-¿Qué haces tan temprano levantada? Pensé que sería el único por aquí a estas horas.-eché un vistazo al reloj de la cocina para ver que el reloj aún no marcaba las nueve y media.

-Lo mismo te puedo decir a ti. Tengo la costumbre de levantarme temprano todos los días- le dije mientras sacaba algunas tazas de los armarios-¿quieres un poco de café?-le ofrecí.

-Claro, gracias Bella.- por el rabillo del ojo vi como se acercaba a un armario y sacaba el tostador-¿te apetecen unas tostadas Edward?-pregunté mientras iba sacando distintos ingredientes de la nevera y los armarios.

-Si están la mitad de buenas que el desayuno de ayer ¡me apunto!-

Al cabo de un rato ambos estábamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina, degustando unas ricas y raras tostadas de margarina, mermelada de piña y trocitos de almendra. Se que suena asqueroso, al principio no quería probarlo, pero él me convenció.

-Vamos Bella, no te daría nada que pudiese hacerte daño- dijo mientras hacía un puchero que le hacía verse adorable, más de lo que ya lo era.

-Tramposo…ese truco es de Alice- ruté inconscientemente por lo bajo.

El rió alegremente pareciendo mucho más joven de lo que era, ¿cuántos años tendría exactamente? Era el mayor de todos, así que estaría rondando la treintena.

Me tuve que comer mis prejuicios, aquello estaba delicioso, al final él no iba a ser tan mal cocinero como me había contado.

Estuvimos más de media hora desayunando, era agradable poder hablar con él tranquilamente. Le conté un poco sobre el asunto de mi herencia.

-Creo que te hará falta un abogado.-me contestó él después de que le contase por encima el asunto.

-Tienes razón, no lo había pensado.- había estado tan contenta con la noticia que no pensé en ello.

-Bueno, creo que delante de ti tienes a un muy buen abogado.- este hombre me iba a matar con esa sonrisa suya.

-Baja tu ego, guapo-contesté y al momento me arrepentí, le había llamado guapo, la frase podría malinterpretarse, no es que no fuese guapo, era más que eso, pero en este caso era una frase hecha que me salía sin pensar a menudo.

-Me hieres, Bella.- me miró detenidamente-¿A qué se debe ese sonrojo?- se mostraba curioso.

-Nada importante- intenté hacerme la desentendida, no podía decirle que su sonrisa tenía el poder de alterarme y dejarme descolocada.

-No sabes como me gustaría poder leerte Bella.- confesó en tono íntimo y yo quedé sorprendida ante tal afirmación, encantada de que no pudiese saber mis motivos.-Por tus ojos veo que algo te ha avergonzado, ¿ me equivoco?- menos mal que no me sabía leer si no…

-Creo que te vas a quedar con la duda, una chica no puede desvelar sus secretos tan pronto.-le dije guiñándole el ojo.

Seguimos hablando un rato más, ahora fue su turno y me comentó cosas de su anterior trabajo. Hablaba muy apasionadamente de lo que hacía, de los casos en los que había trabajado, de la importancia de ser un buen profesional… se notaba que le encantaba su profesión. Sin darnos cuenta se nos pasó la mañana hablando.

-Bueno días muchachos-saludó un aún todavía adormilado Carlise.

No tardó en aparecer Esme por la puerta de la cocina, se notaba que rebosaba felicidad y creía entender el porqué, después de mucho tiempo tenía a toda la familia unida, bueno yo también estaba allí, no era familia, pero allí estaba.

Los chicos bajaron a eso del mediodía, eran unos flojos que se pasaban media mañana en la cama.

-Sois iguales… ¡quien en su sano juicio madruga un domingo!-bramó Alice mientras levantaba sus brazos clamando al cielo.-a menos que haya rebajas o tengas que tomar un avión, no hay razón alguna por la que debas madrugar.-que profunda mi amiga y también algo peliculera, tampoco era para tanto.

-Quizás te confundiste de profesión y debías ser actriz. - dijo Edward perdiéndose por la puerta de la cocina.

Me había robado las palabras de la boca. La madura reacción de Alice fue sacarle la lengua, ante lo que los demás nos reímos.

Pasé la mañana leyendo tranquilamente en mi habitación, buscando algo de calma. Y en ello estaba cuando los bramidos de Emmet me sacaron de mi remanso de paz

-¡Aa comerrrrrr!-le oí desde la primera planta- ¡Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡No estoy sorda Emmet!-acabé gritando yo también, la casa de los locos era esto.

Durante la comida Alice nos propuso pasar el día fuera, así podría conocer los nuevos lugares de Seattle. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en salir juntos, pero a última hora Edward decidió declinar la invitación y yo no pude evitar una mueca de desilusión. Decidí acercarme a él para preguntarle.

-¿Por qué no vienes Edward?-me apetecía pasar la tarde en su compañía.

-Bueno, estoy algo cansado y tengo que revisar algunas cosas.- dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

No me creía su excusa, habíamos descansado estos dos días y él me dijo que no tenía nada de trabajo. Me temía que sus razones estaban motivadas por Rose.

-Que lo pases bien Bella-. me dedicó una sonrisa no muy sincera.

- No será lo mismo sin ti…-murmuré por lo bajo para que no me escuchase mientras me daba la vuelta.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como se sorprendió, ¡me había escuchado!

Pasamos la tarde recorriendo Seattle, paseamos por el paseo marítimo, tomamos algo en una cafetería y como no entramos a alguna que otra tienda. Llegamos justo a casa para la hora de la cena. Esme y Carlise nos estaban esperando, pero Edward no estaba por ningún sitio, pero no quería preguntar por él para que nadie pensase mal, ya había preguntado varias veces por él a lo largo de la tarde, como para levantar ahora más sospechas.

-Voy arriba a cambiarme de ropa y ya bajo.- dije dándome prisa para subir por las escaleras.

-¡Bella! Llama a Edward antes de bajar, no ha salido de su habitación en toda la tarde.-me pidió Esme.

Cuando llegué a su puerta di un par de toques en ella, pero no contestó. Podía escuchar una suave música, así que decidí entrar. Lo que vi me dejó sorprendida. Edward estaba recostado en su pequeño sofá, en posición fetal con sus rodillas casi tocando su pecho y las manos entre rodeando sus piernas. Su pelo estaba más alborotado de lo normal y su sueño parecía inquieto. Movida por no se que fuerza me acerqué a él para observarlo más de cerca. Me agaché a su altura y le acaricié suavemente el rostro, él pareció calmarse y esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Me recordaba a un pequeño niño asustado, era realmente hermoso, no me cansaría de decirlo.

No me atreví a despertarlo, así que apagué el equipo de música y le eché una manta por encima para que no se quedase frío. Nada más cerrar la puerta mi vena psicológica se puso en marcha e intenté analizar su postura. Según mis conocimientos esta posición denotaba que era una persona que por fuera era dura pero tenía un corazón sensible y susceptible, tímida al principio pero después se relajaba. Eso se parecía tanto a lo que había visto hasta ahora de Edward, aunque era una simple teoría, información de un libro, un simple comentario que podía quedarse en nada.

Después de cambiarme volvía abajo con los demás, aún pensando en Edward y en como en menos de dos días había conseguido despertar mi interés por él más que ningún otro hombre que hubiera conocido hasta ese momento.

-Bella cariño,¿ llamaste a Edward?- dijo Esme mientras salía de la cocina con una fuente con carne y patatas fritas.

-Le fui a buscar pero estaba dormido así que no le desperté.- confesé levemente sonrojada recordando mis acciones.-Parecía realmente cansado.-quizás fuera cierto que no tenía ganas de salir por el cansancio.

Oí la risita de Ali y un bufido de Rose. Tenía que hablar con Rosalie, estaba por decirla que se comportase y dejase de comportarse así con Edward.

La cena pasó sin inconvenientes, mucho más relajada que la de la noche anterior, y después de que los chicos fregasen los cacharros y conversásemos un rato en el salón cada uno de nosotros nos fuimos a la cama. No pude evitar volver a entrar al cuarto de Edward para ver si estaba todavía dormido. Total, nadie me vería ya que ambos estábamos en el piso superior y el resto dormía en el piso de abajo. Como me suponía estaba en la misma posición así que le quité los cojines de los costados para que no le molestasen y me despedí de él con una suave caricia en su mejilla. Iba a dormir muy incómodo pero no tenía corazón para despertarle y hacer que se acostase en su cama, así como tampoco tenía la fuerza para transportarle yo misma.

-Buenas noches Edward- susurré aún con la mano en su mejilla.

Cerré la puerta y cuando me día la vuelta choqué contra alguien.

-¡Aahhhhh!- grité asustada, no esperaba encontrarme a alguien al salir.

-Soy yo Bella, no grites o le despertarás.- susurró divertida Ali- ¿qué haces aquí?

¿Era impresión mía o Alice me lanzaba una mirada de suficiencia? Yo me quedé en silencio, pensando que contestarla, ideando una respuesta creíble y que no me comprometiera.

-Bueno, Bella ¿es para hoy o para mañana?-dijo mientras daba golpecitos en el suelo son sus zapatillas de Betty Boop.

La agarré del brazo y la acerqué a la puerta de mi cuarto, odiaría despertar a Edward. Bien, ahora me tocaba contestar, decidí no dar importancia al tema, ya sabía como era Alice. Me arriesgaría a contar una pequeña mentira.

-Escuché un ruido y me acerqué a ver que era.- no mantuve el contacto visual con ella ya que se percataría de mi mentira, aunque la falta de luz jugaba en mi favor.

-Ya…-sonrió- ¿y viste algo raro? ¿O mi adorable hermanito dormía como un bebé sin que nada perturbara su sueño?

-Estaba profundamente dormido.- contesté-¿tú a qué subiste?-la pregunté para alejar la atención de mi.

Pareció dudar unos segundos y luego habló atropelladamente como hacía la mayoría de las veces.

-Subí a revisar que Edward estaba bien, al igual que tú- guiñó un ojo.

Dimos la conversación por terminada y pude irme a la cama y dormir, había sido un día agotador.

Cuando el sol entraba por los agujeros de mi persiana terminé por despertarme. Bajé a la cocina y vi sobre la mesa una nota de Esme:

_Papá y yo ya nos hemos ido. Hoy no vendremos a comer, así que nos vemos a la noche. Pasen un buen día todos juntos. Os queremos._

Después de tomarme mi cacao con galletas unos pasos me alertaron de la llegada de alguien, internamente deseé que fuese Edward, y sorprendentemente así fue. Edward bajaba, al contrario que el otro día, vestido de calle, lo que me decepcionó un poco, quizás se iba a algún sitio así que era probable que no compartiéramos mucho tiempo juntos.

-¡Buenos días dormilón!-saludé divertida.

Edward sonrió algo avergonzado.

-Buenos días, Bella. ¿Qué tal has dormido? A juzgar por tu saludo estupendamente.-me saludó.

-Bien, ya me voy acostumbrando a mi cama. Pero eres tú el que no me puede decir nada, ¡¿cuántas horas has dormido?-ni una marmota dormía tantas horas.

-No dormía tantas horas desde hacía años. Me cuesta moverme, estoy entumecido.-normal, durmiendo en un sofá, ¿qué esperaba?

Le acompañé en el desayuno y luego propuso salir a dar un paseo por los alrededores de la casa porque por lo visto no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Me contó sobre su situación laboral, ahora no estaba trabajando, no sabía si seguir trabajando en su buffet o aceptar la propuesta de la facultad para impartir clases, pero se tenía que decidir ya porque si trabajaba en la universidad debía ponerse al día con el programa y las clases.

Este tipo de paseos se repitieron durante todas las mañanas, los chicos no madrugaban y nosotros dos sí, por lo que aprovechamos esos momentos para estar juntos y conocernos más. Paseamos por el jardín de casa, por el bosque, por el río… compartíamos pequeños momentos en los que nos íbamos conociendo un poco más, hablamos un poco de nuestra infancia, yo me salté los años problemáticos y él también tuvo lagunas en sus recuerdos. Ningunos de los dos comentamos esto. Pero hablamos de un montón de cosas más, de los viajes que habíamos hecho, de cine, de música, de los lugares que querríamos conocer, de nuestras mascotas…

Mi concepto de él cada vez se iba engrosando, era una persona fantástica, me escuchaba con atención, me tenía paciencia, era caballeroso, divertido, espontáneo, algo juguetón, aunque esta era una faceta suya poco conocida. El Edward frío del primer día había desaparecido y sólo le volvía a ver incómodo cuando Rosalie hacia acto de presencia y no paraba de lanzarle dardos.

Los más curioso de todo esto es que el desayuno era el único momento del día en que estábamos solos y nos tratábamos con naturalidad. El resto del día él se aislaba, no solía unirse al grupo, no sabía el porqué. Sólo sabía que debía aprovechar mis mañanas con él, porque era un periodo de tiempo que valoraba más de lo pensaba. Edward me parecía una persona fascinante, tenía algo que me atraía más allá de lo puramente físico. Era su personalidad, la dureza de sus rasgos y la dulzura que destilada sobre todo con Esme, todo ello hacia un contraste raro y totalmente atrayente.

Los chicos no sabían de nuestros encuentros, no es que fuese secreto, pero simplemente no habían preguntado y yo no me sentía en la obligación de explicar nada. Era algo que sólo nosotros compartíamos y prefería dejarlo así, como si realmente nosotros compartiéramos algo especial. Era agradable comentar con él algunas de las cosas del día anterior, sólo con él, y así ir conociéndole un poco a más.

Durante esa semana Alice no nos dejó descansar, visitamos varios restaurantes, la bolera, la piscina, los centros comerciales… hacía tiempo que no estaba tan activa. Esa tarde Alice propuso ir a la playa ya que disfrutábamos de un soleado día algo poco común aquí. Preparamos una nevera con comida y bebida, bolsas con toallas, cremas solares protectoras y una sombrilla. En un cuarto de hora todos debíamos estar abajo preparados. Como terminé antes de tiempo pasé a llamar a Edward que hoy si venía con nosotros, para mí felicidad.

-Knock Knock –imité el sonido, su puerta estaba totalmente abierta- ¿nos vamos?

-Claro.- me contestó desde una esquina de la habitación- Guardo esto y enseguida vamos.

Cuando bajamos todos estaban esperándonos.

-Llevaremos dos coches, Emmet nos lleva a Rose y a nosotros y vosotros- nos señaló a Edward y a mí- os vais en el coche de Edward con parte del equipaje.-en vez de ir a la playa parecía que nos íbamos de viaje.

Escuché un pequeño bufido por parte de Rose, que miraba a Edward quién simplemente sonreía. Irradiaba belleza, ¿sonreía por el bufido molesto de Rosalie o por qué íbamos a ir juntos en coche, solos?

Llegamos a la playa y tardamos casi media hora en acomodarnos, entre buscar el sitio, llevar las cosas, poner la sombrilla y extender las toallas… Era el momento de quitarse la ropa y quedarse en bikini. Uff… era un momento difícil, más cuando te veías rodeada de buenas figuras, Alice, Rose, la pelirroja de la derecha, la rubia que camina hacia aquí… también había gente gorda, pero sólo me fijaba en los destacan por su buena figura.

Todos estaban ya en bañador menos yo. Venga Bella ¡échale un poco de valor!

-Bella cariño es para hoy- me dijo maternalmente Rose.

Me quité mi pantalón corto y mi camiseta, dejando expuesto mi cuerpo, me veía más pálida que de costumbre y mis pecas resaltaban más que en otras ocasiones. Me sentía muy tímida, no me gustaba que me viesen con tan poca ropa, me encantaba nadar y cuando podía me acercaba a una piscina, pero eso era distinto, iba con mi gorro, las gafas y el bañador a hacer ejercicio. Intenté no ponerme más nerviosa y no levanté la vista para ver si alguien más me miraba cuando escuché un sonoro silbido de Emmet. Si era sincera conmigo misma, la verdadera causa de mi vergüenza era Edward, no sabía si yo le iba a gustar, no era una belleza especialemente.

-Vaya vaya hermanita, todo lo que tenías escondido- dijo mientras se me acercaba con una cara traviesa,¡oh no! Yo conocía esa cara.

Di un paso atrás y me topé con un cuerpo.

-Veo que las últimas compras fueron al gusto de Alice ¿no?- era Jasper quien estaba detrás de mí. Levanté mi vista para ver como unos profundos orbes esmeraldas me miraban tímidamente. Sus ojos vagaban lentamente por mi cuerpo, me sentí observada, pero a pesar de lo que podría pensar no me disgustó su mirada, no era como esos cerdos de mirada lasciva, sino que parecía contemplar cada parte de mi cuerpo ¿se detendría en mis múltiples pecas y lunares? No a todo el mundo le gustaban. Edward no hizo ningún gesto de disgusto y sentí como mi autoestima subía unos cuantos escalones.

De un momento a otro Jasper y Emm se lanzaron sobre mí y comenzaron a hacerme cosquillas. No me pude resistir y perdí toda la concentración en seguir observando a Edward que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que le había cogido observándome.

-¡Ppa..parar!-dije medio sin aire.

En ese momento un flash nos cegó. Era Alice con mi cámara de fotos, era bueno inmortalizar momentos, pero a mí me gustaba estar detrás del objetivo.

Vi como Edward me observa con una mirada anhelante, en todo ese tiempo el se había mantenido apartado de nuestra broma. No podía entender esa barrera que creaba entre nosotros cuando estábamos con los demás, todas las mañanas eran perfectas pero luego las cosas cambiaban y no lo entendía.

Pasamos media mañana en el agua y cuando ya estábamos tan arrugados como unos viejos, salimos a picar algo y tomar un poco el sol.

-Edward, pon crema a Bella en la espalda mientras los chicos nos la dan a nosotras- comentó Alice como si no quisiese la cosa. Definitivamente Alice no tenía ni un gramo de vergüenza, ¿qué orden era esa? Casi prefería embadurnarme yo misma en crema.

-Alice no creo que eso sea adecuado.- contestó Edward de forma seria, dejándome un poco desilusionada, ¿no me quería tocar?

-Edward, no querrás que Bella se queme, ella es muy delicada con el sol.- dramatizó la duende.

Decidí parar esa conversación, no me había gustado la reacción de Edward y no quería escuchar más.

-Me sentaré bajo la sombrilla a leer.- y dicho esto me encaminé a ello. Mi autoestima había retrocedido todos los escalones que había subido antes y algunos más.

Detrás de mi escuché susurros, eran ambos hermanos, no me enteré de lo que decían , pero si lo hacían tan bajo sería porque no querrían que les escuchase. Me giré y mire mal a Alice, haciéndola saber que para otra ocasión debía mantener el pico cerrado, ella únicamente me guiñó el ojo.

A los pocos minutos llegaron los chicos y Rose que habían ido a por unos helados. Las parejas comenzaron a jugar a las cartas , Edward se fue a dar un paseo y yo seguí con mi lectura.

Al cabo de unas horas los chicos decidieron ir a darse un baño de última hora, yo no tenía ganas así que me fui a caminar, esperando secretamente encontrarme con Edward. Cuando ya llevaba un rato caminando escuché unos gritos a lo lejos, eran gritos de hombre y de mujer ¿estaría ocurriendo algo grave? ¿Necesitarían ayuda? Miré a mi alrededor, me había alejado bastante del resto de la gente, si iba a buscar ayuda tardaría demasiado, además primero debía saber si en realidad estaba pasando algo malo o no.

Me acerqué más hacia la zona de donde provenían los gritos. Me adentré un una duna, recubierta de matas que ocultaban en gran parte lo que estaba detrás de ella. Conforme me acercaba vi dos siluetas, una masculina de espaldas y otra femenina enfrente. Ella gritaba mientras hacia esparajismos con las manos y soltaba alguna que otra carcajada que sonaba diabólica.

Esas espaldas me eran totalmente conocidas, no me hacía falta acercarme más o escuchar su voz para saber que era Edward ¿Qué hacía él allí con una mujer? ¿por eso había estado desaparecido medio día? Inconscientemente seguí caminando por lo que era capaz de entender todo lo que decían.

-Que rápido se te olvidan las cosas, Edward. Tienes muy mala memoria para lo que te interesa- dijo ella en tono de advertencia- Me decepcionas…¿no era suficientemente buena para el gran Edward Cullen? ¡Oops! Se me ha escapado-¿a qué se había referido con eso último?

-No había ni hubo nunca nada, ni siquiera posibilidades de ello. No sabes lo que hiciste, dudaron de mí.- bufó, nunca le había escuchado sonar tan duro, ni siquiera con Rose.

-Conmigo no te hagas el digno, no eres tan bueno como aparentas. No eres más que un don nadie. Me molesta tu presencia pero tengo verdaderas ganas de molestarte.-¿pero quién era esta mujer?

-¡Estás demente!- gritó a pleno pulmón Edward- ¡estás peor que la última vez!

Me seguí acercando hasta que la mujer reparó en mí.

-Creo que tenemos una cotilla por aquí – le dijo a Edward, refiriéndose a mí.

Él se giró bruscamente, encontrándose conmigo medio tapada por las hierbas. Sus ojos estaba más oscuros que de costumbre y respiraba forzosamente. Se sorprendió de verme allí, lo pude ver por cómo sus ojos se agrandaron y dio un pequeño bote en el suelo.

-Bella…-

-Edward, no tardaremos en irnos, estaba caminado por aquí y te lo quería decir.- mi explicación era algo mala, pero esta muy inquieta en esa situación.

La chica nos miraba a uno y a otro. Ahora que la veía de cerca era realmente atractiva, era más alta que yo, una media melena lacia de color negro azabache, una figura con curvas muy marcadas y una bronceada piel. Era una de esas chicas que llamaban la atención.

-Gracias Isabella- su tono frío y cortante fue como un mazazo que me hundió varios centímetros en el suelo, nunca me llamaba así además- Puedes irte.-terminó dándome la espalda, como si yo fuera parte del personal de servicio a quien se le da órdenes.

-Pero, Ed…-intenté formar una frase pero él me cortó.

-Aquí no te necesitamos.- dijo sin ni siquiera volverse a mí.

Yo me quedé petrificada, incapaz de moverme. Me había despachado como a una desconocida o como a alguien que sobrase. No se había dignado a mirarme a la cara, y cuando lo hizo fue con unos ojos como témpanos de helados que no transmitían para nada la calidez que en anteriores días me había fascinado.

Una risa estúpida, la de aquella mujer, me sacó de mi letargo. Moví mis pies y me dirigí en dirección contraria a ellos. Mis ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas que me negaba a derramar y que me iban cegando. Sentía dolor, incomprensión, pena y rabia a partes iguales. Y no sabía porque me sentía tan mal, al fin y al cabo ¿Quién era él? El hermano de mis amigos… no podía ser nadie más…

Mis pies se movían por voluntad propia, ya que mi cabeza estaba en otro lado. No se cuanto caminé cuando me encontré sentada en la arena, apoyada en unas rocas. El sol ya se estaba ocultando y yo seguía como ida. Su rechazo había despertado en mí malos recuerdos, el rechazo más duro que una persona podía sufrir en la vida. Algo que no deseaba a nadie. A estas alturas mis mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas y de mi pecho salían lastimeros gemidos.

A lo lejos creí escuchar pasos, pero no estaba segura. Pronto mis sospechas se hicieron realidad y por uno de mis costados apareció una alargada y robusta sombra. Parecía ser de un varón. Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, no tenía claro si era por el frío, el llanto, le pena o el miedo.

-¿Qué hace una muñeca como tú aquí tan solita?- escuché la voz de aquel hombre que finalmente estaba frente a mí.

* * *

**Al final pude subir este finde a pesar de que estuve muy atareada!**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura ;D y gracias por todos vuestros reviews, favoritos, alertas!**


	7. Espera

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer mientras que la trama es mía.**

**

* * *

**

**Que hay detrás**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Espera

-¿Qué hace una muñeca como tú aquí tan solita?- escuché la voz de aquel hombre que finalmente estaba frente a mí.

Me giré para poder verle mejor. Se trataba de un hombre algo mayor, vestido con harapos y bastante sucio, no se había lavado en meses. Me fijé en que llevaba una botella de vino medio vacía en la mano. Después de mi escrutinio seguí sin decirle nada, era un borracho y si me alteraba ahora las cosas podían salir peor.

-¿No tendrás nada para darme no muñequita?-dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí, ante lo que yo reaccione instintivamente echándome hacia atrás.

Ese hombre olía mal y estaba borracho. No sabía que hacer. Estaba en la playa sola, en una zona apartada en compañía de un viejo borracho que no sabía que quería, ¿por qué me había alejado de la gente? ¿qué me iba a hacer? El terror aumentaba por momentos. SI gritaba, para cuando alguien quisiera venir, si es que me escuchaba, podía pasar cualquier cosa. Estaba aterrada.

-¿No tienes nada?-insistió de nuevo ante mi mutismo.

Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra.

-¡Vamos! Tienes que tener algo, no sé, no tienes tu cartera por aquí para prestarme algo, no seas tacaña muñequita.- sugirió de nuevo acercándose más.

Me estaba asustando de verdad, tenía que salir de allí ya, pero correr por la arena… aunque el estaba borracho, eso estaba a mi favor.

-No llevo nada encima, estaba simplemente paseando- me excusé mientras me incorporaba. Si estaba sentada tenía menos posibilidades de defensa, al menos incorporada podía golpearle con más facilidad.

-La gente como ti siempre tiene algo- dijo alzando la voz- ¡no sabéis compartir joder! Dame algo.-me pidió ahora mucho más alterado.

Volví a retroceder. El hombre parecía alterarse más y más. Yo sabía si echar a correr, pero lo más fácil es que me caería, si me cuesta correr en una superficie plana en la arena me costaría el doble, ¿por qué me paraba a pensar en esas cosas ahora?

-En serio, si tuviese algo se lo daría, pero en estos momentos…-me interrumpió soltando una amarga risotada.

-¡Cállate!-gritó violento.

Y como por obra de Dios vi como Emmet y Jasper aparecían a mis costados, ambos con la cara desencajada y aspecto fatigado. Emmet se lanzó hacia el borracho vagabundo y le derribó, no merecía la pena que le hiciese nada más.

-¡Emmet detente!-le pedí. Él se giró hacia mí mientras Jasper vigilaba al hombre tirado en el suelo que entre el golpe y la tajada que llevaba se quedó dormido o medio inconsciente.

Emmet corrió hacia mí y me estrujó entre sus brazos. A los dos segundos Jasper peleaba por hacer lo mismo, pero Emmet no parecía dispuesto a permitírselo.

Después de preguntarme como estaba y que había pasado con ese hombre comenzó la regañina.

-¿Qué hacías en la zona más alejada de la playa? –inquirió un poco furioso el grandullón.

-Estaba caminado y perdí la noción del tiempo y bueno llegué a esta zona…-hasta ahí era todo verdad, la parte anterior me la pensaba saltar.

-Nos tenías muy asustados Bella, pasaba el tiempo y no volvías. Debes ser más cuidadosa, ¿qué hubiera ocurrido si no hubiéramos venido?-en algún momento me tendría que haber decidido a correr y escapar y ver después que podía hacer.

Jasper siguió regañándome, Emmet, mucho más blando para el tema de las broncas, simplemente me llevaba abrazada a su costado.

Con todo el problema me había olvidado del motivo de mi disgusto: Edward. Los chicos no le habían mencionado, sólo dijeron que Alice y Rose estaban recogiendo todo muy preocupadas por mi tardanza.

Antes de llegar al aparcamiento donde las chicas no esperaban Jasper se me acercó por detrás y me dijo a media voz.

-Se que has estado llorando y me ha dado por pensar que no ha sido por el susto de ese hombre. Puede que Emmet no se haya dado cuenta, pero tus ojos te delatan- hizo una pausa y me pasó el brazo por los hombros- sabes que cuando quieras contármelo estaré aquí.

Preferí no contestar y como gesto de agradecimiento le di un medio abrazo.

-¡Bella!¿dónde estabas?-gritaron mis amigas mientras venían a nuestro encuentro.

Pasó un rato más hasta que guardamos todo en el coche de Emmet ya que Edward seguía sin aparecer, ¿todavía estaría con aquella despampanante mujer? Se había comportado como un estúpido conmigo, ¿dónde había dejado toda su educación? ¿acaso no le importaba yo nada para que me tratase de esa forma? Me daba tal rabia que no alacanzaba a comprender porqué. En esos momentos sólo podía pensar en que él no se merecía ningún tipo de contemplación y si unas malas palabras.

Los chicos se estaban impacientando ante la tardanza de Edward. Y mis nervios iban aumentando, no sabía como reaccionar cuando le viese, a aparte de la rabia. En ese momento recordé que había venido con él en el coche, pero ahora no quería volver con él. No sabía como evitarlo sin levantar ningún tipo de sospechas, prefería rumiar mi enfado yo sola. Disimuladamente me acerqué a Jasper mientras Emmet hacía el tonto con Rose y Alice se reía de ellos.

-Jasper no quiero volver con tu hermano en el coche- confesé. Jasper era la persona en quien más confiaba, él, como siempre, aceptaría mi petición y me dejaría tiempo para decirle las cosas cuando me sintiera a gusto y preparada.

-No te pediré explicaciones- se lo agradecí enormemente- pero un día me tendrás que contar.

-Gracias- lo abracé mientras le agradecía.

Mientras me alejaba de Jasper vi como Edward se acercaba. Caminaba de forma pesada y cabizbaja.

-¡Ya era hora hermanito!- gritó Alice mientras se colocaba la manos en las caderas en un intento de parecer menos amenazadora.

Pero Edward no pareció darle mucha importancia y contestó con un leve movimiento en los hombros sin dar ninguna explicación. Alice pareció entender algo porque se acercó a él y dijo que ella volvería con Edward. Bueno así las cosas iban a ser más fáciles ya que Jasper no se tendría que inventar ninguna estúpida excusa.

El camino a casa fue más apagado que el viaje de por la mañana, ellos estaban cansados y yo no hacía más que darle vueltas a la cabeza.

Después de haberme duchado decidí bajar a tomar una cena ligera ya que todavía no me encontraba muy bien. Los demás estaban viendo una película, yo me excusé diciendo que estaba cansada por el día en la playa y a simple vista parece que lo creyeron ya que no me preguntaron más. En parte también podía ser porque saben que cuando algo me preocupa me gusta estar con ello yo sola y detesto que me anden presionando, cuando yo quiero contar algo lo hago, pero sino es mejor dejarme con ello sola.

-Bella.- escuché detrás de mí sin esperarlo por lo que solté un gritito.-Lo siento no quería asustarte- dijo esa dulce voz sin un rastro de la frialdad de esta tarde-Quisiera hablar contigo Bella.-¿a qué viene todo ese cambio?

-Ahora si soy Bella ¿no?- rugí todavía estaba dolida por su trato.

-Yo…veras…lo siento, no te quise hacer daño- solo que…..-estaba enredándose con las palabras más de lo que alguna vez había visto y aunque me resultaba muy tierno verlo allí disculpándose y medio tartamudeando no podía olvidar lo acontecido unas horas antes.

-¿Solo qué?- contesté volviendo a mostrarme dura.

-No te puedo explicar ahora, pero era lo mejor.-se disculpó.

-¿Lo mejor para qué?¿para que te dejase solo con ella? ¡Me lo podías haber dicho de otra forma y no con esos modales o mejor dicho con esa falta de modales! Creo que me merecía otro trato por tu parte- estaba demasiado enfadada y celosa, sí, se había quedado allí con esa mujer con la que parecía tener o haber tenido algún tipo de relación.

-No fue mi intención…-le corté cuando mi enfado subió de nivel.

-No sería tu intención pero lo hiciste y ahora vienes aquí y no eres capaz de explicarte. Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir ¡adiós!- me giré y corrí hasta mi habitación.

Ya me habían hecho daño una vez y ahora iba a poner todo lo que estaba en mi mano por evitarlo. Se que me estaba comportando como una niña, que él se había acercado a mí de buenas maneras, pero… no me gustó esa bipolaridad, quizás solo fuese un mal momento, tampoco lo podía saber ya que no teníamos ni dos semanas en la misma casa, pero hasta ahora no había conocido esa parte de él.

Me fui a la cama enfurruñada, cansada, confusa y desconcertada y en medio de esta maraña de sueños caí en un inquieto sueño en el que de nuevo apareció Edward, pero no el Edward amable al que me había acostumbrado tan fácilmente, sino un Edward mucho más oscuro.

La nueva mañana trajo para mí un mejor estado de ánimo. Me di cuenta de que me había portado como una niña y que debía aceptar las disculpas de Edward y pedírselas yo también por mi estupidez. Él había algo que no me quería contar y era algo normal, aunque entre nosotros había mucha confianza es muy difícil destapar todos tus secretos ante alguien. Le iba a perdonar eso pero no su falta de tacto y de educación, eso estaba aparte, los buenos modales ante todo.

Me vestí y me dirigí hacia la cocina, esperaba sorprenderlo con un delicioso café y unas ricas tostadas como a él le gustaban, a pesar de que aún me duraba la molestia me apetecía seguir compartiendo ese tiempo con él. Le esperé por más de una hora, pero no apareció ¿se habría quedado dormido?

Decidí subir y averiguarlo, de perdidos al río. Suavemente llamé su puerta pero nadie contestó así que me supuse que estaba dormido. Era raro en él pero todo era posible.

Desanimada volví a mi cuarto y me puse a revisar algunos de mis libros y así matar un poco el tiempo. Este era nuestro momento del día y por primera vez en dos semanas no lo compartíamos.

No salí de mi cuarto hasta media mañana y eso fue por orden estricta de Alice que nos quería reunir en el salón. Bajé la última y me senté en uno de los sitios libres del salón. Edward no me miró y me sentí como si fuese basura.

-Bueno os he reunido aquí porque he pensado que podíamos hablar de que vamos a hacer ahora con nuestro futuro, ya tenemos nuestro título y ahora nos toca trabajar.- comenzó Alice ante el desconcierto de todos; cada uno de nosotros ya tenía más o menos claro que era lo que queríamos hacer.

Uno a uno fuimos explicando lo que queríamos hacer. Rose y Alice estaban dispuestas a montar una pequeña tienda de ropa y complementos, llevaban mucho tiempo diseñando e iban a comenzar la búsqueda de un taller para que les confeccionase la ropa, además iban a comprar ciertas prendas y complementos para vender y ofrecer una amplia gama de productos. Un proyecto muy ambicioso, a mi forma de ver, acababan de terminar su formación y abrir una tienda así de repente sin haber trabajado antes…. Emmet tenía que terminar su residencia y Jasper tenía pensado establecerse por su cuenta como psicólogo, otro proyecto muy ambicioso, aunque era algo realista y contemplaba la posibilidad de trabajar para alguien más, o en un hospital público o en una clínica privada.

-¿Y tu señor ley?- preguntó Emmet a Edward, con estas edades y aún vacilando.

-Tengo la posibilidad de trabajar en uno de los despachos que tiene aquí el bufete en el que antes trabajaba o dar clases en la universidad.- dijo de manera despreocupada como si no fuesen un par de opciones realmente buenas.

No era algo que me sorprendiese, él mismo me lo había dicho unos días atrás. Estaba indeciso antes las dos opciones, yo le aconsejé la segunda ya que me parecía más enriquecedora y sería algo totalmente nuevo para él. De todos nosotros era el que más claro tenía su futuro, o eso me parecía a mí, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que había terminado su carrera y tenía bastante experiencia laboral, dada su juventud. Probablemente con el paso de los años todos estuviéramos igual de asentados que él.

Pero…¿por qué aún todos ellos vivían en casa? Sobre todo Edward, que parecía el más independiente, me extrañaba que no se hubiera buscado ya su propia casa dado que tenía la intención de quedarse en Seattle de forma definitiva.

-¿Y tienes alguna fecha máxima para decidirte?- le preguntó Jasper.

-Cuanto antes mejor claro está, me dan una semana más para decirme o no por el puesto de profesor ya que si no tiene que buscar a otro aunque las clases todavía no empiezan.- contestó tranquilamente.

-Hermanito, si eres profesor conocerás a un montón de chicas en la universidad, y ya sabes con eso de que eres la autoridad muchas se te acercaran y…- su discurso fue detenido por la colleja que su novia le propinó.

-¡Auch!…cariño, cada día me das más fuerte-lloriqueó el oso.

-Y tu cada día dices más tonterías, esto va en proporción.- cantó victoriosa la rubia.-Tanto ver cine malo tiene sus consecuencias, ¿De verdad te crees que las estudiantes se lanzan a los brazos de sus profesores?

Jasper y Alice se reían de ellos.

-Es verdad hermanito se te tiraran al cuello como leonas.- canturreó la enana.

Edward puso cara de susto y los demás se rieron de él.

Mientras yo seguía pensando. Edward iba a ser profesor, era joven y absolutamente atractivo y aunque no todas en la universidad eran unas lobas que se le iban a echar encima, siempre habría alguna osada. Una pequeña llama creció en mí, él iba a estar rodeado de lindas niñas, más atractivas que yo y seguro más interesantes y por tanto a la altura de é. La rabia y la pena me inundaron. No le quería rodeado de mujeres, él…él…él era mío…algo mío, sin definir. Me horroricé por lo que había dicho. No él no era mío ni mucho menos. Él era mi amigo, el hermano de los chicos, apenas le conocía de hacía quince días, no, debía estar equivocada. Sí, era eso, nada más. Los celos me llevaron a decir cosas sin pensar, pero un momento, celos ¿de qué? Yo tampoco debía sentir celos nunca lo había hecho y además este no debía ser el caso. Los celos son el miedo ante la posibilidad de perder lo que se posee y yo no poseo nada. Él no es mío y yo no siento nada.

Pero me gustaba y negarlo no iba a hacer nada para remediarlo. Me sentía fuertemente atraída hacia él. Y estaba celosa, eso era algo indudable, pero celosa de un fantasma porque estaba construyendo castillos en el aire.

-¡Bella!- gritó Alice, demasiado cerca, haciendo que pegase un bote en el sitio del susto.

-¿Decías algo?- la miré con desconcierto.

-Llevo media hora llamándote, pero tu pareces estar en los mundos de "yupi" pensando en no se qué o quién.- dijo mientras alzaba una de sus delicadas cejas negras.

-Perdón pero me he distraído.- me disculpé.

-Te estaba preguntando por tus planes- dijo algo ansiosa.

-Bueno, antes de terminar me moví un poco para ver mis posibilidades laborales en Seattle, es una gran ciudad pero no podía venirme sin saber que podía hacer. Me di cuenta de que se han abierto varios colegios en los últimos años, progresivamente han ido incorporando a cada centro Unidades de Orientación Educativa (UOE) para lo que ha hecho falta orientadores, mandé el currículum a varios de ellos y tuve suerte.-la verdad es que había tenido mucha suerte, había encontrado trabajo, pero iba a tener que trabajar muchísimo, el centro era totalmente nuevo e iba a estar yo sola en el UOE.

-¡Eso es fabuloso Bella!-dijo Rose mientras venía hacia mí y me abrazaba.-¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho antes para salir a celebrarlo?

-Eso no lo pensabas cuando me quedaba los veranos estudiando, ¿eh?- la eche en cara en forma de broma.

Ella hizo caso omiso a mi comentario y se quedó agarrada a mí, ambas medio tumbadas en el sofá. Adoraba a Rose.

Estuvimos un rato más charlando hasta la hora de la comida. Edward nunca se dirigió a mí y aunque me dolía decidí ignorarlo pero fallé en el intento estrepitosamente. No podía evitar lanzarle tímidas miradas, pero él parecía no darse cuenta.

La comida pasó sin más novedades, Esme y Carlise nos contaron un poco sobre su día y nosotros les contamos sobre nuestro futuro laboral. Parecían entusiasmados con el futuro que teníamos por delante, según ellos cada uno de nosotros, en nuestro campo, éramos unos jóvenes prometedores.

Esa tarde decidí quedarme en casa seleccionando el material que me haría falta para mi nuevo empleo. Así adelantaba trabajo y además evitaba ver a Edward. Una parte de mí lo quería ver pero la otra temía lo que podía ocurrir. Me estaba comportando como una cobarde pero su comportamiento era lo que me tenía así.

A finales de la tarde me dirigí hacia la cocina, me tomé un vaso de leche con galletas y me despedí de Esme. Me iría a acostar hasta el día siguiente, aunque en mi fuero interno sabía que más que dormir iba a ir a comerme la cabeza y a tratar de desenmarañar los líos de mi cabeza, que en este momento tenían como hilo conector al chico que ocupaba la habitación de enfrente.

Esa noche decidí arreglarlo a costa de cualquier cosa con Edward. Él me gustaba, le quería, por primera vez alguien captaba toda mi atención en un plano sentimental y estaba aterrorizada porque poco a poco iba tomando conciencia del daño que podía sufrir, de la arriesgada posición en la que estaba ahora mismo, y no sé porque vino a mi mente una de la frases que leía alguna vez "_el amor da a los demás el poder para destruirte"_. Esperaba no llegar jamás a esos extremos.

Lo primero que hice cuando me levanté fue mirar mi despertador y a su lado encontré una nota. Eso no estaba ahí anoche. Me incorporé y la cogí. Mi nombre estaba escrito con una hermosa grafía sobre una de las caras de papel. Al instante mi mente se puso en funcionamiento, esa letra no era de los Hale ni de Alice o Emmet. Era una letra hermosa, elegante como de otra época. Solo podía ser de tres personas más, y deseaba con mi corazón que fuese de Edward. Con gran nerviosismo me dispuse a leerla.

_Querida Bella,_

_Se que las cosas no están muy bien entre nosotros y esto me tiene verdaderamente mal_, _no lo soporto. También se que lo más adecuado es hablar contigo cara a cara pero desgraciadamente eso no va a ser posible a corto plazo porque he tenido que viajar a San Diego debido a una urgencia en mi anterior trabajo. No quería viajar y menos en este momento pero de verdad mi presencia era necesaria allí. Pero también se que esto no es excusa ya que ayer no me atreví ni a mirarte a la cara de la vergüenza y la rabia que sentía por lo que hice contigo. Rosalie me contó lo que paso en la playa y no me podía sentir más culpable. Si no te hubiese dejado sola ese hombre no te habría molestado, quién sabe lo que habría ocurrido si mi hermano y Jasper no hubiesen llegado. Te debo una gran disculpa por eso. Va a estar en mi conciencia como una losa durante mucho tiempo._

_Ahora mismo no te puedo explicar mi comportamiento en la playa. Eso lo haré en su momento y cara a cara. Lo que si puedo hacer es aclararte ciertas cosas. Lo más importante es que nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño sólo te trate así para protegerte. Esa mujer a la que viste es parte de mi pasado, de una parte de mi vida que no fue muy feliz y como te diste cuenta no fue un feliz reencuentro. Espero poder explicarte algún día toda la historia, pero me gustaría decirte que no te acerques a ella si te la encuentras por Seattle, no es una buena persona y cuanto más lejos estés de ella mejor estarás._

_Para mí eres una persona muy importante en mí vida y no quiero que estemos separados. Durante este tiempo he podido ser yo mismo, me he comportado con naturalidad y me has hecho sentir muy a gusto. Nunca antes me había sentido así con nadie que no fuese de mi familia. Me has escuchado de forma atenta, te has interesado por mí como persona y me has hecho sentir valioso y querido. En ti he encontrado comprensión, cariño, sinceridad, dulzura, inocencia, esperanza, confianza, alegría y amistad. Y jamás te podré agradecer por todo ello._

_Espero poder hablar contigo a la vuelta. Tengo mucho que contarte. Espero que pronto volvamos a compartir nuestros deliciosos desayunos, me voy a sentir muy solo todas las mañanas sin ti, bueno todas las mañanas y el resto del día. _

_Cuídate mucho mientras yo no estoy allí._

_Un beso muy grande._

_Edward Cullen_

Cuando acabe de leer la carta mis mejillas estaban bañadas por lágrimas, pero lágrimas de emoción de felicidad, de amor. Nadie me había escrito nunca una carta y esta era preciosa. Edward me había pedido disculpas desde el corazón y había sido muy tierno escribiendo. Además se había tomado la delicadeza de escribirme una carta en vez de haberse ido sin despedirse. Y escribir cartas era algo totalmente perdido y encantadoramente romántico.

Me arrepentía de haber huido anoche. Si no me hubiese ido me podría haberme despedido de él, aunque de forma egoísta si se hubiese ido no me hubiese escrito esa carta que atesoraría por siempre.

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Pegué la carta a mi pecho, cerré los ojos y suspiré mientras me dejé caer sobre la cama. Decidí quedarme un rato más en la cama rememorando cada uno de los momentos que había compartido con él, llenándome de ellos y absorbiendo todo lo que podía de Edward.

Después de un rato me di cuenta de que si me había dejado la carta me debía haber visto dormida. Dormida y en pijama. Un pequeño pijama de jirafitas que Alice me había regalado. Se que él me había visto en bikini, pero no era lo mismo. Ese día yo estaba consciente, pero mi sueño era muy inquieto solía moverme mucho, me desarropaba, murmuraba y en ocasiones se podía entender perfectamente lo que decía ¿en qué bochornosa situación me habría encontrado?

A media mañana y para la sorpresa de todos aparecí por la cocina.

-¿A que se debe esa sonrisa hermanita?- me preguntó Emmet.-¿dulces sueños?

Hice un leve movimiento de cabeza mientras mi sonrisa aumentaba. Alice me miraba de forma cómplice y Rose interrogante.

-¿Sabías que Edward se ha ido?- comentó Jasper.

Asentí y me di cuenta del error que cometí. Se suponía que yo no había visto a Edward ayer, por la tarde él salió con Carlise y no habían vuelto a casa cuando yo bajé a desearle buenas noches a Edward. ¿Cómo lo había sabido yo?

Rezaba porque los demás no se dieron cuenta pero siguiendo con mi mala suerte si repararon en mi traspiés.

-¿Cómo lo sabes tú si a Edward le avisaron cuando estaba fuera con Carlise?- me preguntó Rose con una mirada acusadora.

Bien, este era el momento de pensar y de darle a mi imaginación para crear una buena excusa porque no quería confesar la verdad. Era algo íntimo y lo quería guardar para mí.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, no se escuchaba ni una mosca. Al final decidía decir parte de la verdad.

-Él mismo me lo dijo.- no era del todo mentira. Para disimular me dirigí a uno de los armarios a coger una taza.

Por el rabillo vi la cara de desconfianza de los Rose y el desconcierto de los chicos. Gracias al cielo Alice intervino y relajó la situación desviando la atención. Bendita era mi amiga.

-Bueno lo que sea.- ahí fue poco disimulada ya que a ella le interesaba todo- ahora lo importante es decidir lo planes de hoy. ¡Chicos! Que ya nos quedan menos días de vacaciones.-yo contaba los días para volver a ver a Edward.

Ese mismo día me puse en contacto con la directora del centro, era una señora de lo más simpática, Tetxu, que me citó al día siguiente para acordar todos los puntos de mi nuevo empleo, enseñarme el centro y los medios y alumnos con los que debería trabajar.

Habían pasado cinco días desde la partida de Edward y la tristeza y la soledad se iban apoderando de mí. Estaba acostumbrada a su compañía y sin él me faltaba algo, algo muy importante. El peor momento del día eran las mañanas. Me las pasaba preparando el material para mi trabajo. Me estaba poniendo al día con los informes de cursos anteriores, había conocido las instalaciones del centro… y las tardes las tenía ocupadas por mis amigos. En varias ocasiones acompañé a las chicas en su busca de locales para su tienda. También visitamos talleres y por fin encontraron uno que las convencía. Pero el tema del local parecía más difícil, buscaban algo muy especial e iba ser difícil encontrarlo, a mí se me acababan las pilas con tantos viajes pero mis amigas tenían más energía que un niño de diez años.

Una noche cuando llegamos a casa las tres vi a Esme colgada del teléfono.

-¿Cómo estas cariño?-preguntó Esme con emoción-¡debías haberme llamado antes!

¡Era Edward! Moría por hablar con él, pero no me atrevía a pedirle el teléfono a Esme.

-Si ya se que estabas bien pero no te habría costado nada hijo.-Edward como siempre tan desprendido.

En ese momento Esme reparó en nosotras, que estábamos dejando los bolsos en el recibidor.

-¡Hijas!-nos saludó interrumpiendo su conversación telefónica.

Después se volvió a concentrar en su conversación mientras Rose se adentraba en la cocina para tomar algo ya que tenía la boca seca. Alice se dirigió al armario del recibidor para buscar algo de su bolso. Y yo me quedé como tonta, parada en la entrada observando a Esme.

-Si acaban de llegar todas-se detuvo- si ella también está aquí.

¿Con "ella" se refería a mí? Me estaba volviendo tremendamente egocéntrica.

-Claro cariño, en seguida te la paso. Llámame más y vuelve pronto hijo, te quiero, cuídate-se despidió Esme, despegando el auricular de su oído.

¿Con quién le iba a pasar?

-Bella, hija ¿te puedes poner al teléfono? Es Edward- me aclaró lo que yo ya sabía.

Alice me miraba divertida, ¿seguro que había vuelto para recoger algo de su bolso?

Trastabillé de camino al teléfono y me sonrojé furiosamente, de todos él quería hablar conmigo.

Para darme intimidad vi como Esme se retiraba empujando a Alice que parecía protestar por algo.

-Hola-dije tímidamente, no sabiendo muy bien que esperar.

-¡Hola Bella!- respondió alegremente-¿leíste mi carta?-ahora su tono parecía más tímido.

-Sí.-afirmé sin saber que más decir, nerviosa por la situación.

-¿Y qué?- me intentó tirar de la lengua.

-¿Qué de qué?- me estaba comportando como una estúpida.

-Qué que te pareció la carta, no se si te molesto o…- le interrumpí. Últimamente lo había tomado por costumbre.

-Me encantó Edward.- confesé para mi vergüenza- Todo esta bien ahora. Me comporté como una tonta, así que mejor no hablemos de eso.-quería pasar página rápido y hablar con él sobre algo más interesante.

-Como quieras.- me complació.-¿Qué tal estos días sin mí?-mal, estuve por contestarle.

Estuvimos hablando por más de media hora, contándonos nuestras novedades. Era reconfortante escuchar su voz, me había acostumbrado a esa dulce melodía, sin ser del todo consciente hasta ahora de todo lo que extrañaba su voz.

Rose apareció por el pasillo y sin sonidos, sólo con el movimiento de sus labios, me preguntó: "¿con quién hablas?"

"Edward" dije cómo ella.

Me miró con sorpresa y vi como fruncía su ceño, se giraba y se volvía a ir no muy contenta.

Hablamos unos minutos más antes de despedirnos.

-Me tengo que ir a cenar Bella. Me ha encantado poder hablar contigo y que todo este bien. Espero poder volver pronto pero como te he dicho creo que tardaré unos días más.-quería que volviese cuanto antes, quiería decirle que le echaba mucho de menos pero no sabía como se iba a tomar mi respuesta.

-Espero tu regreso- le dije-cuídate y adiós.-le esperaba ansiosamente.

Iba a colgar cuando el me volvió a llamar.

-¡Bella!-hubo un momento de silencio antes de que contestara.

-¿Sí?-contesté algo nerviosa por lo que me fuera a decir.

-Te extraño.- una tonta sonrisa tomo lugar en mi cara. Me extrañaba…

-Yo también- esto no se lo podría haber dicho a la cara pero de esta forma si que me atrevía.

Después de eso me dirigí hacia la cocina donde estaban mis dos amigas y Esme. Al llegar vi como Ali y Rose tenían un concurso de ceños, resultaban graciosas así. No sabía quien iba ganado aunque lo pude adivinar poco después ya que Rose se levantó y dejó la cocina algo malhumorada mientras Alice esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

-¿Estuviste hablando hasta ahora con Edward?-me preguntó Esme.

-Sí – contesté bajito.

Ella abrió los ojos y Alice soltó una gran risotada, no quise preguntarla sus razones porque Alice me iba a interrogar a fondo y era capaz de sacar cualquier tipo de conclusión.

Cenamos tranquilamente. Esme aprovechó que todos estábamos reunidos para hablar sobre la llamada de Edward y Alice no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad de avergonzarme ante todo con sus comentarios.

-Creo que la más indicada para hablar de Edward es Bella ya que es quién más habló con él ¿no es así mamá?-dijo en mitad de la mesa.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia mí, esperando que dijera algo. Después de eso no hubo muchos más momentos incómodos y me pude ir a mi habitación a disfrutar de mis recuerdos y mi conversación con Edward.

Los días siguieron pasando y para mi desgracia no pude volver a hablar con Edward ya que siempre que llamaba yo no estaba en casa y todo era culpa de mis amigas, aunque lo positivo es que por fin habían encontrado lo que buscaban, un coqueto y pequeño local en una de las calles más céntricas. Poseía dos amplios escaparates que enamoraron a las chicas y tenía dos plantas. Ellas ya se imaginaban que iban a colocar en cada lugar. Esta más decir que aquello tenía un precio desorbitado pero mis amigas se lo podían permitir, bueno más bien el dinero de sus padres. Con ello su negocio esta ya más que en marcha, ya habían mandado algunos de sus diseños a hacer y se habían puesto en contacto con varias empresas de complementos. La verdad es que el negocio tenía muy buen pinta, no eran las únicas que llevaban tiempo trabajando en este proyecto, sobre todo Rose que había tenido más tiempo libre que Alice. Aún con todo me sorprendía la rapidez con la que habían hecho las cosas.

Una tarde mientras ordenaba algunos de mis papeles me di cuenta de que no me había puesto en contacto con Erick Janson de Abogados Right para el asunto de la casa de la abuela Teodora Swan así que decidí llamarle para que me diese las instrucciones a seguir y que me dijese cuál era la casa ya que me apetecía pasarme por ella. Hacía más de un mes que había llegado aquí y me había olvidado de este asunto. Erick me citó en una semana, debía acudir a su despacho con mi abogado, también me facilitó la descripción de la casa por si quería verla aunque sólo fuese desde fuera.

Estaba algo preocupada por el tema del abogado ya que no tenía, sólo había visto en un par de ocasiones al que fuese abogado de Charlie así que eso no contaba. Tendría que pedir ayuda a Alice para buscar un abogado, o a Edward, él era abogado, uno de los mejores por lo que había escuchado, y era mi amigo así que quizás podría ayudarme.

Después de hablar con Erick bajé hasta la cocina para picar algo ya que tenían un poquito de hambre. Esme y Carlise estaban en el trabajo, las chicas habían salido hacia el taller para revisar la confección de sus diseños y no tenía ni idea de donde estaban los demás, así que la casa estaba en completo silencio.

Estaba disfrutando de un bocadillo cuando escuché la puerta de la casa abrirse, seguramente eran Jasper y Emmet. Con lentitud me dirigí hacia la puerta y el corazón se me detuvo al ver de quién se trataba. Después de casi dos semanas estaba en casa. Sin pensar en mis actos eché a correr hacia él que todavía no se había percatado de mi presencia ya que estaba dejando su equipaje. Me abalancé sobre él y lo aprisioné entre mis brazos. Le tome por sorpresa y se tambaleó un poco pero fue capaz de sostenernos y me estrechó más contra él.

-Edward…-susurré.

Él simplemente escondió su cara en mi cuello y me acarició delicadamente el pelo.

* * *

**¿Algunas esperabais que fuese Jacob el hombre de la playa no? Pues no, el todavía no aparece, pero tiempo al tiempo….**

**No se que os parecerá que los capítulos sólo sean desde POV Bella, me gustaría saberlo.**

**Gracias por leerme**


	8. Una de cal y otra de arena

**Los personajes le pertenecen a ; la trama es mía.**

**

* * *

**

**Que hay detrás**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 8: Una de cal y otra de arena

-Edward…-susurré.

Él simplemente escondió su cara en mi cuello y me acarició delicadamente el pelo. Permanecimos así varios segundos. Me dejé llevar por la calidez de su cuerpo, su embriagador aroma, la suave textura de la piel de su cuello, la fuerza que sus brazos ejercían alrededor de mi espalda, el suave cosquilleo que provocaba su respiración en mi cuello haciendo que se me erizasen los vellos… todo era tan fantástico… me encontraba sumergida en una especie de burbuja, no sentía mis pies tocar el suelo, mis sentidos sólo registraban al hombre que me envolvía con sus poderosos brazos formando una cárcel de la que me negaba a salir. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento, eso era suficiente para mí, es más, creo que las palabras habrían estropeado el momento.

Permanecimos así un buen rato más pero finalmente tuvimos que romper nuestro contacto y al hacerlo mis brazos, al igual que toda yo, se sintieron desamparados. Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo había llegado a sentirme segura de una forma que sólo mi padre había conseguido. Era Edward quien me aportaba esa seguridad; aún queriendo tanto a los chicos y aún a sabiendas de que ellos velaban por mi seguridad y que me protegerían de lo que quisiese, Edward era el único con el que me sentía totalmente protegida.

-¿Cómo has estado?-me preguntó mientras me inspeccionaba de arriba abajo, deteniéndose especialmente en mis ojos.

-Tú eres el que me tiene que contar sobre su viaje, al fin y al cabo yo sólo me he quedado en casa.-le contesté.

Me cogió de la mano y nos dirigió al salón donde por más de una hora me contó sobre su viaje a San Diego y sobre el caso que le ocupaba. Se trataba del juicio por la custodia de los hijos de un famoso matrimonio que en vez de buscar la mejor solución para sus hijos sólo se preocupaban por lanzarse los trastos a la cabeza.

Yo también aproveché y le conté sobre mis avances en el colegio. Él se mostró muy interesado en ello e incluso bromeó conmigo sobre las posibilidades de que le tuviese que dar unas clases de didáctica. Ese fue el momento que aproveché para pedirle ayuda con lo de mi herencia.

-Te propongo algo: yo te refresco el tema de las clases y te muestro algunas nuevas metodologías y tú a cambio me ayudas con el tema de mi casa heredada, ¿qué me dices?- quizás había sido demasiado directa e interesada aunque yo verdaderamente le ayudaría sin esperar recibir nada a cambio, su compañía ya era suficiente.

-Chica dura Bella, tendrías que haber sido abogada.- me dijo juguetonamente mientras me golpeaba de broma el hombro.

Aunque me había gastado una broma no me había dicho que si ni que no. Pareció notar la tensión en mi cara.

-¿Bella?- me preguntó mirándome fijamente.

-¿Si?- me desconcentré ante la fuerza de su mirada.

-Ya sabes la respuesta ¿no?- noté que se puso más serio que antes.

-Ummm… bueno no se, si tú no puedes me gustaría que me recomendases un buen abogado, bueno tampoco hace falta que sea el mejor, pero me vendría bien que no fuese muy caro, ya sabes el dinero no es algo que me sobre- me di cuenta de que pudo haber entendido que no le iba a pagar- ¡espera! A ti también te iba a pagar ¡eh! no pienses mal, sólo que…-me cortó poniéndome un dedo en los labios, ante lo que enrojecí y sentí cierto cosquilleo en la suave carne de mis labios.

Edward tenía pinta de echarse a reír en cualquier momento y no me equivocaba, comenzó a reírse ante lo que fruncí el ceño y él se rió más. Medio enfurruñada y medio divertida le lance un cojín y el se echó sobre mí para hacerme cosquillas. Terminamos con las respiraciones tremendamente agitadas, yo encima de él, sintiendo cada uno de sus potentes músculos. La distancia entre nuestros rostros era mínima era cuestión de unos pocos centímetros y nuestros labios se juntarían. Y madre mía ¡cómo lo deseaba! No se si de manera consciente o inconsciente acabé más cerca de él que al principio, pensé que nuestro beso era eminente pero él se alejó bruscamente, se enderezó y se levantó del sofá. Yo, avergonzada, me incorporé y me quedé sentada con mis ojos puestos en mis manos que descansaban nerviosamente sobre mi regazo. Me había llevado un jarro de agua fría, el beso era casi una realidad y lo había deseado como nunca antes, no me había esperado ese rechazo.

-Claro que te voy a ayudar Bella, será cosa de simple papeleo y no se te ocurra hablar de dinero.- seguí sin levantar mi mirada- Ahora me voy a deshacer la maleta y a tomarme una ducha que estoy muerto.

Al final pude levantar mi cara a él y dedicarle un intentó de sonrisa, que se sintió más bien como una mueca. El me devolvió otra sonrisa superficial y se perdió por el pasillo.

Me sentía rechazada, si yo no había malinterpretado las señales nos íbamos a besar pero él se retiro,¿no querría besarme?¿había entendido yo mal las señales?¿había sido yo la única causante de tanto acercamiento? La última opción era la más probable, yo me había extralimitado y antes de que hiciese nada de lo que luego me pudiese arrepentir él me detuvo.

Claro que la explicación tenía lógica, pero yo aún recordaba como me tenía agarrada por la cintura y cómo sus ojos se pasearon por todo mi rostro, prestando especial atención a mis labios. No era tonta y lo había visto. Él se había echado para atrás de eso no me cabía la menor duda. Me había dolido para que negarlo pero me dolió aún más ver como huyó después de lo ocurrido.

A partir de ahora debía tener cuidado y no volver a despistarme para no molestar a Edward con mi excesivo contacto. Yo tenía una clase de sentimientos por él que ante lo visto no eran recíprocos.

Horas después todos los demás llegaron a la casa y se mostraron muy emocionados por el regreso de Edward, bueno podríamos descontar a Rose que no puso su mejor cara pero por lo menos no le molestó. Por fin la mesa estaba al completo con sus siete integrantes originales más uno: yo.

Después de cenar Alice insistió en ver una película así que ese era nuestro plan para esta noche. Vimos "Un paseo para recordar" y obviamente lloramos, ellas tenían a sus chicos con ellas así que se acurrucaron junto a ellos y se dejaron querer. Como yo estaba sola, me apreté más el cojín sobre el pecho y di rienda suelta a mis lágrimas evitando hacer ruido para que Edward que estaba sentado en el sillón de al lado no me viese. Pero parece ser que mis intentos fueron poco fructíferos ya que se dio cuenta y para mi sorpresa tiró de mi mano y me sentó en su regazo pegando mi espalda contra su pecho.

No puedo describir lo maravilloso que se sentía estar así con él, cuerpo contra cuerpo, tan íntimamente unidos y sabiendo que él estaba allí para mí. Si alguna vez había tenido dudas ahora sabía que le amaba de una forma tierna e inocente pero igualmente intensa. Amaba a ese hombre que conocía desde hacía tan poco pero que había logrado encantarme y hacerme feliz con su sola presencia.

Edward cortó mi línea de pensamientos echándonos una manta por encima para que no nos quedásemos fríos. La molestia que sentía por lo ocurrido en la tarde se evaporó y me perdí en la agradable sensación que me embargaba, sabiendo que le amaba.

Comencé a escuchar voces al principio más difusas pero una vez me despejé más distinguí lo que decían.

-¡Qué monos!- soltó con emoción Alice- mirar como están dormidos tan acurrucados ¡y fijaos en la sonrisa de Edward!-

-Les vas a despertar cariño.- le medio regaño Jasper.

Sentí unos pasos acelerados y algún que otro resoplido.

A los minutos noté, aún teniendo los ojos cerrados, una especie de luz ¿era el flash de una cámara? A los segundos se volvió a repetir y ahora si que distinguí el sonido.

-¡No hagas tonterías y vamos a despertarlos!- dijo algo molesta Rose.

-No, no les vamos a despertar- contestó Alice-mejor que los chicos les suban a las habitaciones.

-¡Yo me pido a Bella!- saltó Emmet- no quiero cargar al bello durmiente- terminó soltando una risotada.

-¡Calla!- chilló su hermana.

El ruido terminó por despertar a Edward que comenzó a removerse en el sillón mientras yo permanecía con los ojos cerrados aún medio dormida.

-Pero si ya despertó… ¿Qué tal has dormido hermanito? La manta humana que usas ¿te da calorcito?- dijo el siempre tan serio Emmet.

-Venga hombre ¿no ves que está medio dormido?-le echó en cara Jasper.

-Callaros, vais a despertar a Bella.- protestó Edward aun soñoliento.

-Subamos a dormir.-sentenció Rose.

No me atrevía a abrir los ojos ya que sería muy vergonzoso exponerme delante de todos. Era más fácil hacerme la dormida y al día siguiente hacer que no recordaba nada. Un sofá no era tan mal sitio para dormir y sino siempre tenía la posibilidad de escaquearme un rato después a mi habitación.

Con una delicadeza que consiguió apretujarme el corazón Edward me levantó, me llevó hasta mi cuarto y me metió en la cama tapándome amorosamente con las sábanas. Antes de irse me dio un beso en la mejilla y acarició con dedos trémulos mi rostro. Me costó un mundo no sonreír ya que sus caricias me hacían cosquillas. Cuando finalmente se fue abrí mis ojos en medio de la oscuridad y mis labios estamparon una gran sonrisa. Me encantaría irme a dormir con esas atenciones siempre.

Me desperté temprano al día siguiente y como un resorte salté de la cama y bajé a la cocina para preparar un gran desayuno para Edward. Él tardo un rato más en bajar.

-Dormilón, se te han pegado las sábanas.- me reía mientras él se tallaba los ojos, se veía que aún estaba medio dormido, su pelo estaba más alborotado de lo normal y sus ojos aún estaban hinchados por el sueño. Aún con todo estaba adorable.

-Necesito dormir más-lloriqueó.

-¿Y por qué has venido entonces?-no le quería ver con aquella carita.

-Quería desayunar contigo, hace mucho que no lo hacemos, estoy cansado de desayunar solo en un hotel- me explicó como si fuese obvio.

Me emocioné ante sus palabras, mi corazón dio un repentino brinco y mi ya famoso sonrojo hizo acto de presencia, evidenciando lo complacida que estaba ante sus palabras que habían logrado que mis esperanzas resurgiesen.

-Bien pues entonces siéntate en el salón pero en lo sillones, hoy será distinto- ya se me había ocurrido la forma de que el estuviese más cómodo y pudiese desayunar, quería consentirle.

Él me obedeció y salió de la cocina sin decirme nada más.

Llegué al sofá con una gran bandeja con patas para que la pudiese apoyar; di otro paseo y traje lo que me faltaba.

-Gracias- me dijo él mientras le servía un vaso de energético zumo de naranja y unos crepes con chocolate y nata.

Nuestro desayuno fue lo único que compartimos los siguientes tres días ya que Edward estuvo muy atareado: tenía que ir a la universidad por las mañanas y por las tardes se preparaba el temario, además algunos días tenía que acudir al despacho a dar algunos consejos a sus colegas sobre el caso que le llevó a San Diego.

Estaba triste por la falta de contacto, además Edward no había mencionado nada más sobre nuestro trato: didáctica-abogado. Comprendo que estaba muy atareado pero deseaba que estuviese más tiempo conmigo.

-"Toc, Toc…"-llamé a su puerta.

-Pasa.- dijo la voz de Edward desde la habitación.

-¿Cómo estas Edward?- no esperé su respuesta y continué- quería decirte que en dos días tengo que ir al despacho del abogado y quería saber si podías venir conmigo o…- sonaba del todo insegura.

-Ohhh… lo había olvidado- eso me decepcionó, creía que pensaba un poco más en mi.

-Ya bueno…-dije sin saber muy bien como continuar.

¿A qué estaba esperando Edward? No le entendía primero me dice una cosa, luego se le olvida y ahora me está dando largas. Sentí rabia e incomprensión. ¿A qué jugaba?

-No te preocupes no será difícil encontrar un abogado, les hay hasta debajo de las piedras- bien, creo que esto último fue ofensivo pero estaba cansada de este tipo de comportamientos en él.

-Entonces sin problemas- me dijo él.

-Claro.- con esto me di la vuelta y me dirigía hacia mi cuarto. Me apetecía estar sola y revisar lo ocurrido porque por más que le daba vueltas no lo entendía, no le entendía. Pero sobre todo me dolía que tuviera esa actitud conmigo.

En la cena estaba algo alicaída y Alice no lo pasó por alto y me lo hizo saber.

-¿Bella?-dijo insegura.

-¿Qué ocurre?- la pregunté sin ganas mientras terminaba de poner los cacharos en el lavavajillas.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?-

-Sólo estoy cansada, no es más que eso.- si estaba cansada pero no en el plano físico sino en el emocional. Había descubierto, finalmente, que amaba a Edward y él no dejaba de mandar señales contradictorias.

-Déjala descansar Alice- me salvó el pellejo Jasper, no me apetecía dar explicaciones.

Por la mañana las cosas tomaron una nueva perspectiva: tenía que ser más paciente con Edward probablemente la presión del nuevo trabajo y del cambio de aires le tenían más alterado de lo normal.

-Jasper, se que tienes la mañana libre así que había pensado que me podías acompañar a buscar un abogado- le dije cuando nos quedamos solos en casa ya que los demás habían salido.

-¿Un abogado?-me contestó extrañado.

-Bueno, si para el asunto de la herencia.- estaba ya algo cansada de repetirlo.

-Eso ya lo sabía pero me suponía que teniendo un abogado en casa, con el que te llevas muy bien, pensé que no sería necesario acudir a otro profesional.- me explicó como si fuese la cosa más lógica del mundo y en realidad lo era.

-Edward…no puede – dije escuetamente.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos directamente. Otro con la misma pregunta.

-No, no... sólo que está muy ocupado y yo… yo no le quiero presionar… ya sabes… aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste.- me expliqué algo nerviosa mientras retorcía las manos.

-Eres muy comprensiva Bella, la gente no suele tener tanta paciencia con él. Con razón…- calló súbitamente.

-Con razón ¿qué?-

-Pongámonos en marcha- dijo levantándose del sofá de un salto y dejándome con la duda.

Dimos unas cuantas vueltas fichando los distintos despachos que había por la ciudad pero no me decidí a entrar en ninguno suerte que iba con Jasper y tenía más paciencia que un santo…

Estábamos tomando un café cuando el móvil de Jasper sonó.

-_Hola Edward_- contestó mi amigo- _no está aquí conmigo_- silencio- _ahhhh si puede ser que se le haya dejado en casa_- ¿dejado en casa? ¿qué?¿quién?- _no todavía no pero estamos en ello_- comentaba Jasper- _claro te la paso_- me tendió el teléfono con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Bella?-pregunto con ¿cautela?

-Hola Edward.-le saludé.

-Se que he sido un borde hoy contigo, lo siento. No hace falta que busques abogado ya tienes uno, si te parece bien claro.- por el tono de voz podía deducir que estaba nervioso y si no fallaba estaría revolviendo su ya de por sí desordenado cabello.

-Me encantaría, mil gracias. Pero a cambio te debo unas clases acuérdate.- ahora todo volvía a estar más o meno bien, pero lo cierto era que siempre nos pasaba lo mismo, él se portaba bien conmigo, después por alguna desconocida razón él se alejaba, yo me disgustaba y acababa por aceptar sus disculpas sin pedir más explicaciones.

-Hasta la tarde Bella, pásalo bien- se despidió rápidamente.

-Te diría lo mismo pero estas trabajando- era placentero saber que tu estabas sin hacer nada y los otros tenían trabajo, cualquiera se acostumbraba a la buen vida.

-Un beso.-por fin algo más cálido.

-Otro para ti, cuídate.-me despedí en voz baja tratando de no atraer la atención de Jasper.

-¿Así que clases, eh?-me dijo Jasper con la ceja derecha alzada.

-Ahora por listo pagas los cafés y me invitas a un donuts .- ya dicen que donde las dan las toman.

-¿No me vas a contar nada?-insistió Jasper sin despegar los ojos de mí.

-No sé que quieres que te cuente.-me hice la desentendida.

-Entre Edward y tú hay algo, no hace falta que lo diga, ¿le quieres?-me soltó a bocajarro.

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa?-le solté, sintiéndome descubierta.

-Me alegra que estés enamorada de él, creo que hacéis buena pareja.-me soltó como si yo no hubiera dicho nada.-Aunque creo que aún os falta mucho camino por recorrer.-no tuve más remedio que tirarle con un azucarillo a la cara para que se callase.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Hoy por fin era la cita con el abogado. Me vestí un poco más formal que de costumbre abandonando mis típicos jeans y optando por unos pantalones negros de vestir.

Viajamos en el coche de Edward, fue un viaje muy corto ya que el despacho de abogados estaba cerca, suerte que Edward sabía exactamente donde estaba, yo habría podido tardar medio día en encontrarlo. Tuvimos algunos problemas para aparcar, era algo que siempre me preguntaba ¿ cómo es que hay más coches que aparcamientos?

-Buenos días- no saludó una mujer de mediana edad mientras se levantaba para recibirnos-¿tenían cita?

-Soy Isabella Swan y sí, tenía cita para hoy.-

-Pasen por aquí- nos condujo hasta una pequeña sala con unos sillones de cuero negro colocados alrededor de una mesa blanca en la que había periódicos de tirada nacional-El señor Janson les atenderá en breves momentos.

Estaba algo tensa así que no hablaba mucho, no estaba muy acostumbrada a este tipo de formalidades.

-Tranquila Bella, son unos papeles y ya está.- me intentó calmar Edward. Me sorprendió su capacidad para detectar mi estado de ánimo.

- No lo puedo evitar. No es sólo por el papeleo sino por lo que esa casa significa- le contesté.

-¿Quieres contármelo?- me dijo muy amablemente.

-Señorita Swan- no interrumpió la amable secretaria- ya pueden pasar.

-En otro momento entonces.- me susurró Edward al oído mientras pasábamos al lado de le mujer.

-Buenos días-nos dijo el hombre que estaba sentado en un amplio sillón de cuero- soy Erick Janson, encantada de conocerla señorita Swan.

-Lo mismo digo. Le presentó a mi abogado, Edward Cullen.- el hombre pareció impactado por el nombre de Edward.

-¿Tú eres el famoso abogado Cullen?- dijo con asombro.

Edward asintió notándose totalmente incómodo. Sabía que Edward era muy bueno a pesar de lo joven que era pero no me imaginaba tanto como para que lo conocieran en la otra parte del país.

En poco más de media hora salimos de allí con todo firmado y arreglado. Yo me limitaba a escuchar, sin entender más de la mitad, y Edward hablaba por mí. Lo único de provecho que hice fue firmar.

-¿Qué le parece si les llevó a visitar la casa?- se ofreció.

Mis ojos de iluminaron ante tal idea ya que aún faltaba casi un mes para que pudiese tener las llaves de mi casa. Ojala llegase ya septiembre.

-Claro, me encantaría pero…¿podemos Edward?- igual él tenía más cosas que hacer.

-Por supuesto, le seguimos señor Janson- respondió Edward.

-Llámame Erick y yo te llamo Edward de acuerdo?- vaya unas confianzas que se tomaba…

En el coche no paré de hablar, deseaba conocer mi nueva casa, ver como era, los muebles que tenía, contemplar el mar… ojalá tuviese una bonita terraza. Edward me escuchaba divertido, atendiendo a cada una de mis esperanzas. En alguna ocasión hasta se rió "_creo que no debes pasar tantas horas con Alice te ha contagiado su hiperactividad" _aunque también se ganó alguno que otro golpecito en respuesta.

Cuando nos bajamos del coche y Erick nos condujo hacia mi casa me quedé extasiada. Se trataba de una hermosa casa blanca de dos plantas. La planta baja estaba rodeada por un amplio porche de madera a su vez rodeado de espesa vegetación. Las ventanas eran amplias y de un bonito color blando decoradas con unas sencillas cortinas semitransparentes, sería un lugar muy luminoso. Tenía una puerta trasera y otra principal, esta última con una forma original, no la típica puerta rectangular de madera, sino que era completamente blanca y la parte de arriba era ovalada, parecía la puerta de un palacete. Desde la puerta principal teníamos una visión estupenda de la playa, parecía un lugar paradisíaco. Me fije que el techo era agalerado lo que significaba que las habitaciones de la planta de arriba también y la idea me encantó, siempre había querido tener este tipo de espacio para mí.

-¿Te gusta?-me preguntó Edward. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que nuestras manos estaban unidas y había estado arrastrando a Edward por todo el exterior de la casa.

-Me fascina ¿y a ti?- pregunté tan ilusionada como una niña de seis años.

-Creo que es perfecta.-me dijo.

-¿Perfecta para qué?-le pregunté.

-Para una familia.-me dijo sin mirarme y dejándome impactada por su respuesta. ¿Él pensaba en tener una familia?

Me había olvidado de Erick hasta que habló.

-Tengo las llaves y podemos echar un vistazo por dentro.-dijo mientras se adelantaba hasta la puerta y sacaba un simple llavero-Puede que haya mucho polvo y huela a cerrado, pero lleva muchos años cerrada, es comprensible.-nos explicó.

Cuando abrió la puerta de apartó para dejarnos entrar. Edward me empujó ligeramente y entramos casi a la vez ya que a la vez tiré de él hacia mí.

Por dentro era una casa muy coqueta también. Era más amplia de lo que parecía a simple vista ya que los antiguos muebles engañaban un poco. Contaba con una amplia aunque anticuada cocina, un gran salón que conectaba con un comedor, tres baños y cuatro habitaciones ¡era enorme! Para vivir sola me sobraba más de media casa. La parte que más me gustó fue la habitación principal, con techo agalerado, contaba con un pequeño balcón, ideal para colocar una pequeña mesa y un par de sillas.

La casa era perfecta, lo negativo es que llevaba tanto tiempo cerrada que olía a polvo y a viejo. Iba a tener que emplearme a fondo con ella.

El sonido de un móvil me distrajo de mis ensoñaciones.

-Si me perdonáis tengo que atender la llamada- dijo Erick mientras salía por la puerta.

-Es increíble; ¿has visto lo grande qué es?-le dije Edward- pocas veces he soñado con mi futura casa y esa es más de lo que siempre había pensado.

-¿Nunca habías estado aquí?- me preguntó sorprendido.

- Nunca, es la primera vez que piso este lugar.-

-Pero si era la casa de tu abuela- dijo Edward como si no lo comprendiese.

-Apenas la conocía, así que es normal que no conozca su casa- me expliqué mientras amargos recuerdos pugnaban por salir a la superficie.

-Siento haberme metido en lo que no me importa Bella- se disculpó.

Caminé por el salón sin saber muy bien que decir no quería pensar justo en ese momento en mi madre. No, no ahora que estaba por primera vez en mi futura casa.

Me sorprendí al ver una vieja foto sobre uno de los muebles. En un marco dorado había una foto de una familia feliz, un hombre joven y con vivaces ojos oscuros sostenía entre sus brazos a una linda mujer de cabello oscuro y lacio que tenía cogida a una pequeña niña de saltones ojos marrones, papos rellenos y sonrojados, yo. Era mi familia o lo que hubiese sido.

Cogí el marco y lo acerqué contra mi pecho. Los recuerdos eran como un torrente imposible de detener, golpeaban mi mente con fuerza, pugnando por salir a la superficie. Buscando algo de calor humano antes de derrumbarme me lancé a los brazos de Edward quien sorprendido me acogió en ellos.

El contacto me pareció tan maravilloso y me sentía tan segura allí que derramé menos lágrimas de las previstas. Sólo me aferraba a él y me dejaba invadir por los recuerdos lago que había terminado por prohibirme.

-Nos tenemos que ir ya- dijo la voz del abogado- tengo una cita en unos minutos, se me había olvidado.-se disculpó por la acelerada partida.

-Por supuesto,- contestó Edward aún conmigo en sus brazos.

Gracias al cielo ya me había sosegado pero aún así Edward no me separó de mi lado y me llevó hasta fuera de la casa.

-Espero verte en otra ocasión Edward o ¿estás muy ocupado?- le dijo Erick.

-Ehhh… ahora estoy muy liado- dijo escuetamente Edward.

-Alguien como tú siempre debe estar ocupado. Ha sido un placer conocerte y si algún día no tienes trabajo ya sabes donde puedes encontrar uno. Hasta luego- se despidió.

Sin decir nada Edward nos llevó a la playa y nos sentó en la arena. Me colocó entre sus piernas y me abrazó por detrás aún sin decir nada. Era un contacto tan íntimo y me sentía tan feliz así.

No se de donde vino pero en ese momento sentí la necesidad de confesar mi pasado, de sacar a la luz esos recuerdos que tanto daño me hacían y sentí que Edward era el indicado para ello, él me escucharía y me daría consuelo.

* * *

**Siento mucho el retraso. Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero he tenido motivos.**

**Gracias por leerme.**

**Un beso**


	9. La maldad de una mujer

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; la trama es mía.**

**

* * *

**

**Dedicado a mi amiga SARAH-CRISH CULLEN que se ha roto su magistral muñeca y nos va a privar de su escritura…recupérate, ¡te esperamos!**

* * *

**Que hay detrás**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 9: La maldad de una mujer

_No se de donde vino pero en ese momento sentí la necesidad de confesar mi pasado, de sacar a la luz esos recuerdos que tanto daño me hacían y sentí que Edward era el indicado para ello, él me escucharía y me daría consuelo._

Permanecimos más tiempo allí sentados, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo. Sumergida en los recuerdos me dejé ir, reviviendo aquellos duros años. Más esta vez no me faltó consuelo, unos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron en todo momento diciéndome _"eh, estoy aquí contigo, no estás sola"._

Cuando el sol llegó a lo más alto algo en mí se activó de nuevo así que me volví hacia el hombre que tan cariñosamente me había abrazado. Una vez que le miré a los ojos pude ver la preocupación grabada en ellos, si bien durante este tiempo nunca me había mostrado como una persona tremendamente dicharachera tampoco lo había hecho como una mujer depresiva, y todo este asunto debió preocuparle.

Pinté una tímida sonrisa en mi cara, un vago intento para que se borrase esa expresión seria de su hermoso rostro. Era hermoso de cualquier forma; cuando sonreía parecía iluminar mi mundo, pero ahora…con esa expresión dura, preocupada y tensa, estaba igual de atrayente. Eché en falta mi cámara de fotos para retratarle de esa forma ya que por mucho que me maravillase ahora de ella y luchase por guardar tal imagen en mi memoria, pronto acabaría por diluirse y perderse, quedando solo un vago retrato de aquello que en verdad fue.

Pero había también otra clase de recuerdos que no se olvidan, recuerdos que te atormenta y te persiguen y por más que hagas por olvidarlos no se van, son como un círculo vicioso, cuanto más luches porque desaparezcan más presentes están.

Me aclaré la voz debido a que mi garganta estaba, producto de las lágrimas, los sollozos y el largo silencio. Pero cuando lo hice no supe que decir. No sabía como empezar. Sólo Jasper me había escuchado contar la historia, Emmet sólo conocía lo más relevante. Se me había hecho muy difícil contarle todo a Jasper, pero al final la confianza entre ambos me permitió hacerlo. Y no me arrepiento porque él me ayudó e intento curar un poco las heridas.

-Estate tranquila Bella, no hace falta que hables. Sólo quiero que estés bien- dijo Edward rompiendo el prolongado silencio. Me sabía leer muy bien, vio que me quedé sin nada que decir y supo intervenir para romper el hielo.

-Gracias-dije con una triste sonrisa- Gracias por haber estado aquí y así conmigo. No me pasa nunca, o mejor dicho ya no me suele pasar, así que te agradezco de corazón todo lo que has hecho.-murmuré algo avergonzada.

-No ha sido nada Bella, somos amigos ¿no?- esas palabras fueron como un aguijón para mí. Amigos. Bueno, obviamente lo éramos de eso no cabía la menor duda. Pero mis sentimientos iban más allá de la amistad y aún cuando deseaba tenerle a mi lado como algo más, también me di cuenta de que no era el momento para preocuparme por ello. Quizás cuando llegase a casa y estuviese cobijada bajo las suaves sábanas de algodón me permitiría pensar en ello. Mientras tanto debía esperar.

-Por supuesto y por lo mismo me gustaría contarte algo para que puedas entender lo que me ha hecho ponerme así.- su cara se destensó, y achinó los ojos mientras me daba una tierna sonrisa, invitándome a continuar.

-Bien, como sabes soy de Forks ¿no?-el asintió-¿y nunca te has preguntado porque desde mi vuelta no me he pasado por allí?

-La verdad es que sí, pero nunca quise ser indiscreto- me dijo.

-No he ido allí porque no guardo muy buenos recuerdos como podrás imaginar. Nací en Forks hace veintitrés años. Mi padre era jefe de policía y mi madre ama de casa. Se casaron muy jóvenes gracias a que yo iba a venir al mundo. Renne, mi madre, tenía solo dieciocho años era casi una niña que no había salido de casa de sus padres. Charlie por el contrario tenía veinticuatro años y había visto algo más de mundo. Los comienzos fueron difíciles para mi madre, ella estaba acostumbrada a ser la reina de la casa y a no mover un dedo para nada, así que tener que ocuparse de la casa y de un bebé no era algo que ella hubiese planeado. Mi infancia transcurrió tranquilamente, sólo era alterada por los delirios de Renne, que de vez en cuando estallaba y no dejaba nada a su paso. Charlie la amaba profundamente y la perdonaba todas sus palabras y reproches. Pero al final todo acabó siendo poco para ella, un pueblo perdido entre bosques, una hija a quien atender, una casa que mantener y según ella nada de diversión "_¡tengo treinta años y no he disfrutado ni un solo segundo desde que me quedé embarazada!"_ solía gritar a menudo- al decir esto sentí como sus brazos me estrechaban fuertemente e internamente se lo agradecí.

Me tomé unos segundos de descanso para luego continuar.

-Renne comenzó a salir muy a menudo y cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en casa. Yo ya era más mayor así que me dejaba sola. Muchas ocasiones llegaba a casa más tarde que mi propio padre. Yo me acostumbré a realizar las tareas de la casa, con razón se cocinar de todo ¡si ya desde los trece años lo hacía!…Charlie seguía sin ver nada y Renne cada vez estaba más lejos de nosotros, sólo venía a casa para dormir y poco más. Incluso a veces desaparecía por días.

Me volvía a detener unos segundos. Respirando acompasadamente, intentando no dejarme llevar por la emociones y terminar de la forma más digna mi penoso relato.

-Finalmente Renne decidió marcharse. De un día para otro hizo las maletas, se despidió de nosotros con una carta y se marchó.- sentí como Edward se tensó. En ese momento las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, no eran gratos recuerdos y yo siempre había sido muy llorona.

-Para mí en el fondo no fue tanta sorpresa, me esperaba que ocurriese algún día pero no de aquella manera, no sin decirnos adiós a la cara, una carta no era suficiente para mí, aunque para ella visto lo visto si…Mi padre no pareció alterarse más de lo acostumbrado ante la noticia, es más no comentó nada pese a saber que ella no iba a volver. Yo trataba de hablar con él, pero se hacía el desentendido, era como si nada hubiese pasado, como si todo fuese un berrinche más de Renne, quien pronto se daría cuenta de lo sucedido y volvería a casa. La situación era un tanto tétrica y no sabía como comportarme con él no le podía hablar de la marcha no retorno de ella porque se ponía furioso y lo negaba todo. Se negaba a ver la realidad. Además estaban los comentarios del pueblo, ya sabes, sitio pequeño y todos conocidos… imagínate los rumores…

-¿Te molestaron?-preguntó Edward con extrema dulzura.

-Bueno, lo típico, no se…-si había tenido compañeros malintencionados que habían insultado a Renne y me habían tildado a mi de lo mismo por ser su hija.

-Ya, rumores… la gente puede ser cruel a veces con la gente distinta, no saben medir sus palabras y sus lenguas viperinas expanden todas las mentiras que pueden.- dijo con un tono agrio y cargado de resentimiento, como si él en algún momento de su vida hubiese sido víctima de tal acoso y este le hubiese herido realmente.

En señal de entendimiento le acaricié la mano, maravillándome con su forma, fuerte y amplia, rodeada de un suave vello bajo el cuál se podía distinguir una pálida y suave piel.

Decidí seguir con mi historia después de aquel pequeño receso.

-Llevábamos más de siete meses sin saber nada de ella, ni un simple correo electrónico, una llamada o una triste carta. Pero para nuestra desgracia una tarde al regresar del instituto me encontré con un coche desconocido aparcado en la puerta de casa, era algo raro, Charlie no estaba en casa y nunca recibíamos visitas. Algo asustada entré en casa- en ese momento me vi interrumpida por Edward.

-¿Entraste tú sola? ¿En qué estabas pensando Bella?- me dijo con un tenue tono de reproche, conociéndole estaba segura de que en otras circunstancias me habría ganado una buena reprimenda, pero hoy no era el día adecuado.-Tu padre era policía, ¿acaso no habías aprendido nada?¿unas mínimas nociones de seguridad o simplemente algo de sentido común?

-En el salón estaba mi madre, tumbada en el sofá y con los ojos cerrados. Todavía estaba en estado de shock ¿qué hacía allí? Para mi mayor estupefacción un hombre apareció por la puerta de la cocina. Él si reparó en mí alertando a Renne sobre mi presencia. El resto de la tarde te la puedo resumir. Renne venía con a pedir el divorcio a papá, se iba a casar con aquel tipo mucho más joven que ella. No se preocupó por mí, por que tal había estado, cómo habían sido estos meses… sólo se limitó a contarme lo feliz que había sido. No me podía creer lo frívola que era ¡por Dios era su hija!. Mi mayor miedo era Charlie ¿Cómo se lo iba a tomar?-

-Unas horas después de haber preparado la cena Charlie llegó. Entró cautamente, ante la presencia de aquel coche desconocido. Se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a Renne pero esa mirada se oscureció al ver al hombre recostado sobre su sillón. Cenamos en medio de un ambiente surrealista, los cuatro sentados en la mesa del salón centrando la conversación en torno a mis estudios y a lo que iba a hacer después. Lo nunca visto. Después de aquello me mandaron a dormir y ellos se quedaron abajo. Pero aún así no sirvió de nada porque escuché los gritos. Mi madre se portó como un monstruo le dijo que quería el divorcio ya, que nunca le había amado, que se vio obligada por las circunstancias, que llevaba más de un año de relación con aquel hombre, que nosotros solos habíamos sido un obstáculo en su vida, que habíamos quitado toda la emoción a su vida y la habíamos encadenado a esa casa…- dije llorando lastimosamente, ahogada en lágrimas. Aún podía oír su odiosa voz en mi mente y escuchar con total nitidez el veneno que esa noche había expulsado, hiriendo mortalmente a mi padre.

-Sssschhh…tranquila cariño, estoy aquí.- dijo mientras nos mecía acompasadamente.

El silencio se prolongó durante un tiempo indefinido. No sabía como retomar mi historia y Edward pareció averiguarlo.

-No hace falta que sigas, ya está bien Bella, te estás haciendo daño.-

-Yo quiero- dije con voz trémula.

-No hace faltas que me cuentes todos los detalles.-aún faltaba lo peor, lo que más daño me había causado.

-Renne se fue como alma que lleva el diablo. Charlie quedó hundido en la miseria, apenas hablaba, no comía, sólo trabajaba…me sentía abandona y miserable. Sabía que mi padre lo estaba pasando mal pero no encontraba la forma de ayudarle. A los pocos meses Charlie apareció muerto, había ingerido demasiaos somníferos y los había mezclado con alcohol- de nuevo tuve que detenerme y recobrar la compostura. Me había sentido enferma cuando mi padre había muerto, estaba sola en el mundo y no sabía que hacer, a quien llamar, sobre quien apoyarme. El dolor me consumió en aquel tiempo. No le deseo a nadie tanto sufrimiento.

No sabía como estaba confesando todo aquello, sino hubiese sido Edward quien estaba detrás de mí estaba segura de no haber sido capaz. Estaba desvelando una parte muy importante de mí, de lo que era y de lo que me había hecho ser como era.

-Me había quedado sola en el más amplio sentido de la palabra. Como era menor me tuve que ir con Renne, que con todo el asunto había quedado viuda y podía cumplir sus sueños. Me tuve que ir con ella pero las cosas no funcionaron ni una semana, así que me volví sola a Forks. Faltaba poco para que terminase la preparatoria y me iría a la universidad, podía aguantar esos meses sola, de todas formas nunca había estado mucho más acompañada. Pero la culpa y la pena me comían por dentro, no había sido capaz de ayudar a mi padre, de sacarle de aquello… no fui suficiente para él, me dejó sola…-me había abandonado, él sabía que sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro y no le importó dejarme.

-Eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido nunca Bella, te admiro profundamente por ello, eres muy especial cariño, no te has dejado vencer y has sabido salir adelante. No pienses que no vales lo suficiente, jamás se te ocurra pensar algo así-me reconfortó.-Uno no elige a sus padres.

Decidí cortar ahí la historia y no contar los detalles más escabrosos, lo esencial ya estaba puesto sobre la mesa, él sabía sobre mi pasado.

Seguimos en la misma posición por lo que a mí me parecieron horas. No sentía ni el sol ni la suave brisa azotándome la cara y despeinando mi cabello.

Debía tener una pinta horrible, mis ojos estarían hinchados de tanto llorar y mis mejillas resecas gracias al rastro que sobre ella habían dejado aquellas aguas salinas. Pero ciertamente no me importaba, hay cosas más importantes en la vida.

En un momento dado sentí como Edward nos levantaba.

-Es tarde Bella y el día está cambiando, no quiero que cojas frío.-

Con un leve asentimiento dejé que me condujese hacia el coche, pero no hizo eso sino que me depositó sobre una de las sillas del porche de mi casa y se disculpó, en unos segundos volvía conmigo y así fue.

No me dio tiempo a pensar de que forma reiniciar la conversación cuando apareció con una manta y algo en una bolsa. Me echó la manta por encima y se sentó junto a mí. Me tendió una botella de agua y un pequeño paquete de galletas.

-No quiero…-protesté como una niña de cinco años.

-Hazme caso al menos en esto por favor ¿te parece si compartimos las galletas?-asentí en respuesta.

Me puso una galleta en la boca, fue un gesto que me estrujó el corazón.

Pasamos allí toda la tarde, sentados muy juntos, proporcionándonos calor mutuo, compartiendo significativos silencias, amables charlas y palabras de aliento.

A pesar de todo el dolor cuando llegué a casa una parte de mí se sentía liberada, había superado mi miedo a contar lo ocurrido y había conseguido confiar en alguien.

Todos nos preguntaron por nuestra ausencia al llegar a casa, pero no se si fueron las miradas que Edward les lanzó o que vieron mi rostro que se mostraron muy respetuosos y no me lincharon a preguntas.

Edward me dejó en el comienzo de las escaleras.

-En quince minutos subo a tu cuarto, tomate una ducha.- me dijo mientras me daba una abrazo y me empujaba suavemente hacia arriba.

Hice lo que me dijo y la ducha me sentó de maravilla. En menos de diez minutos estaba sobre mi cama en pijama esperándole.

-Servicio de habitaciones para la señorita Swan- Edward entraba por la puerta portando una bandeja llena de comida. Podía ver una humeante sopa que llenó la habitación con un delicioso aroma a pollo, mientras que los demás platos estaban tapados.

-Hhmmm ¿pero que tenemos aquí? Un linda señorita con un bonito pijama de leoncitos esperando la deliciosa cena que un abogadillo le ha preparado- se le notaba muy animado, todo lo estaba haciendo por mí.

-Bueno veremos que tal chef eres… aunque en este tiempo es imposible que te haya dado tiempo a cocinar tanto, me estás mintiendo…- le dije alzando las cejas.

-Bien, culpable. Pero ahora te voy a dar de cenar-se sentó en la cama y acomodó la bandeja.

-Abre la boca Bella- dijo mientras sostenía la cuchara cerca de mi boca.

-Estás de broma ¿no?-

Negó con la cabeza mientras por su rostro se extendía una sonrisa burlona.4

-Abre-ordenó sin un atisbo de duda en su voz.

-No- le reté divertida.

-Tengo mis armas ¿lo prefieres por las buenas o por las malas?-me dijo aún con la cuchara frente a mi.

No tuve más remedio que rendirme y él sonrió victorioso.

Entre risas transcurrió la cena. No me reía tanto desde hacía años y menos comiendo. Edward me consintió de todas las formas posibles, hasta me subió un Mouse de chocolate al que picó unas nueces.

Después pusimos una película en mi ordenador y nos tumbamos en mi cama a verla tapados por el edredón y fuertemente abrazados.

* * *

**Aparece Sil con las orejas rojas por la vergüenza…. Ya se que he tardado más de lo admisible, pero lo cierto es que tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, esto de la universidad es un mal invento… menos mal que sólo me quedan dos meses hasta las vacaciones de verano….**

**El capi ha sido intenso y eso compensa que haya sido más corto que la media ¿os parece?**

**Gracias por leer y por esperar, también gracias a todas las por vuestros favoritos, alertas y reviews.**

Os dejo un pequeño **adelanto** de los que vendrá en el siguiente capítulo:

-Tú Bella ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Quiero a alguien que me quiera y no se canse de decírmelo todos los días, alguien que esté para mí y yo para él en los buenos y malos momentos, alguien que sepa comprender cada circunstancia, alguien que sea feliz conmigo, alguien que en la distancia no pierda la cercanía y que siempre me lleva cerquita suyo, alguien que cuando mire a otras, me guiñe un ojo y se ría de mis celos, alguien que sepa valorar lo que tiene, que me sepa valorar a mí, alguien que no se fije en las apariencias sino que vaya más allá…en lo que hay detrás

En definitiva…alguien

-Y ahora Edward, ¿qué es lo que tú quieres?


	10. De nuevo lejos

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; la trama es mía.**

**

* * *

**

**Que hay detrás**

**

* * *

**

_Dedicado a :_ E. Cullen Vigo, simplemente ¡gracias!

* * *

Capítulo 10: De nuevo lejos

Hoy era mi primer día en el colegio. A simple vista podía parecer que no tenía mucho trabajo pero ya tenía en mi bandeja de tareas la elaboración de algunos temas para las reuniones de Comisión de Coordinación Pedagógica, archivar varios de los historiales de los alumnos que habían necesitado apoyo en Infantil y que ahora pasaban a Primaria y concertar una cita con una madre que quería reunirse conmigo. Todo esto en el primer día de clase y eso que me había incorporado con mucha antelación para tenerlo todo listo.

A media mañana me permití un descanso para tomar un café y picar un poco del bizcocho que alguno de los compañeros había traído para inaugurar el nuevo curso.

Para mi total sorpresa el comedor estaba vacío así que pude relajarme y pensar en todo lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas.

Mi relación con Edward avanzaba pero no en el plano que a mí me gustaría. Después de mi confesión, demasiado melodramática, había habido algunos momentos tensos, pero con el paso de los días habían ido desapareciendo y nuestra amistad se había estrechado aún más.

Para mi total desgracia ya no podíamos compartir los desayunos, salvo los fines de semana. Edward tenía clase en la universidad a las ocho de la mañana y yo tenía que estar en el colegio a las nueve y media, así que era imposible que coincidiésemos. Era raro no compartir ese momento con él después de haberlo hecho durante los meses de verano. Era uno de los momentos que más disfrutamos, no porque estuviésemos constantemente hablando sino por estar él uno en la compañía del otro; a veces, simplemente, nos limitábamos a preparar el desayuno, tomarlo en silencio y compartir algunas miradas. Había sido una rutina para mí, pero no por serlo había perdido el atractivo, ni mucho menos, era algo que me alegraba las mañanas.

-Bella- me llamó una voz lo que provocó que perdiese el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo te ha ido la mañana Emily?- le pregunté a la secretaria del centro.

-Ya sabes que el primer día suele ser una locura, los nuevos niños, los de Infantil que lloran, los papás ansiosos pululando por el centro…¿ qué te voy a contar?-a decir verdad para mí todo esto era un poco nuevo y muy emocionante.

-Sí, creo que todos estamos teniendo un día algo complicado, ¿ quieres un taza de café? Lo que hecho hace unos minutos. También queda algo de bizcocho.-la ofrecí desde la mesa.

-Te lo agradezco Bella pero sólo venía a decirte que te ha llegado un paquete y está en la sala de profesores. Te he buscado en tu despacho pero no estabas y como no sabía donde encontrarte decidí dejarlo allí.-¿un paquete?

-No te preocupes, ahora me paso a por ello, en cuanto me terminé el café. Muchas gracias.-estaba más que intrigada.

-Bueno, a ver como sigue el día. Nos vemos más tarde.-se despidió dejándome sola de nuevo.

La curiosidad pudo más que mis ganas por relajarme un rato y a toda prisa terminé con el café para bajar a por mi paquete.

Se trataba de una simple caja de cartón sin ningún detalle que me explicase de que se trataba. Prefería abrirlo sola en mi despacho así que me despedí de quienes se encontraban allí y me encaminé hacia allí. Quería evitar las miradas curiosas y las posibles preguntas.

La caja estaba llena de espumillón, típico de las cestas navideñas. Cobijado por el espumillón encontré un fino marco de plata con una hermosa foto de mis amigos. La foto había sido tomada en el jardín de Esme, quizás por ella misma o por Carlise ya que todos los demás aparecíamos en la foto. La foto mostraba a un grupo de amigos sonrientes, felices por compartir ese momento juntos.

Me hizo mucha ilusión el regalo y toda orgullosa de él lo puse en mi mesa, así podría recordar a cada momento la suerte que tenía por contar con ellos, sobre todo con Jasper y Emmet, que suerte tuve al encontrarles años atrás…

Más al fondo encontré un gran bol lleno a rebosar de caramelos y Chupa Chups. Era tan típicamente Emmet… para confirmar mi teoría vi la nota que había pegada en el recipiente.

_Si quieres ganarte a un niño sólo tienes que darle unos caramelos, déjate de psicología y de rollos._

_Ten un buen día hermanita y recuerda traerme un puñado de caramelos._

_Emmet_

Él no iba a cambiar nunca, parecía como si no quisiese madurar. Eso es lo que la gente podía creer a simple vista pero lo cierto es que Emmet era todo un hombre que con una fuerte vena infantil en su carácter había decidido que es más bonito vivir la vida buscando risas y no penurias. Era un tipo espléndido y una de las personas a las que más quería. Era mi hermano.

Cuando el reloj dio las dos y media estaba realmente agotada, sólo tenía ganas de llegar a casa, picar algo ligero y echarme una pequeña siesta.

Al salir vi el coche de Jasper, esta mañana me habían acercado al colegio Rose y Alice ya que las cogía de camino. Tenía que comprarme un coche, no podía depender siempre de la buena voluntad y de la disponibilidad de los demás. El problema es que no contaba con mucho dinero para ello, debía economizar al máximo ya que ahora tenía una nueva fuente de gastos con mi casa, sonaba extraño_, mi casa_…

-¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día?- me preguntó Jasper cuando me monté en el coche.

-Bien pero estoy molida.-no hacia un trabajo físico pero tantas horas sentadas y en una no muy buena postura me pasaban factura.

-¡Que floja eres!-ya me gustaría verle a él.

-Claro, como tú todavía estás de vacaciones y no tienes nada que hacer…vago.-bromeé.

-Eso me ha dolido pero te lo voy a pasar por alto a cambio de que aceptes mi invitación a comer.- no tenía muchas ganas, estaba cansada, pero lo cierto es que hacia mucho que no pasaba tiempo a solas con mi mejor amigo.

-¿Y los demás?-pregunté aún sin haber contestado a su invitación.

-A sus cosas- me dijo simplemente.

La pregunta iba con doble sentido y esperaba que Jasper no lo hubiera percibido. Sabía que ni Emmet ni Carlise vendrían a casa a comer, Esme tenía una comida de negocios y Alice y Rose últimamente no venían a casa a comer ya que estaban demasiado liadas, lo de la tienda no estaba siendo tan fácil como al principio creíamos y las dificultades que estaban encontrando iban más allá de lo económico. Aún con todo ello, ellas no perdían sus ganas, ese era su sueño, para el que habían estudiado cinco años y no lo pensaban abandonar tan rápidamente.

Me preocupaba Edward. Él ya debería haber llegado a casa e iba a tener que comer solo.

Prefería irme a casa y comer con él pero no podía dejar plantado a Jasper. También podía sugerirle que invitásemos a Edward pero iba a resultar demasiado obvio que estaba pensando en él y ya tenía suficiente con las sospechas de Jasper sobre mis sentimientos por Edward como para yo darle ahora una prueba tangible de ellos.

Fue una comida agradable, relajada y sin tensiones. Jasper me escuchaba plácidamente, él era muy bueno en eso, me sentía muy a gusto hablando con él. En medio de ese clima de confianza que habíamos vuelto a retomar le sugerí que diésemos un paseo, decidida a contarle que le había contado a Edward lo de mis padres. Haberme confesado con Edward me había ayudado a asumirlo más, a ser capaz de hablar de ello, por lo menos, y de no derrumbarme ante la mínima mención del tema. Aquella charla con Edward había sido una pequeña cura para mí al igual que lo fue la de Jasper, que se movía entre el papel de amigo y de psicólogo. Podía haberme molestado, pero no fue así. Él sólo estaba buscando la manera de hacerme sentir bien y de quitarme parte del peso que cargaba en mis espaldas.

El camino a casa transcurrió en completo silencio. No pude evitar el comparar a Edward y a Jasper. Jasper era mi mejor amigo y en ningún momento habían existido otra clase de sentimientos por él, nunca había existido lugar para las dudas en cuanto a eso, sin embargo con Edward… las cosas eran mucho más difíciles, no tenía por él los sentimientos fraternales que si tenía por Jasper o por Emmet. Por Edward sentía una clase distinta de atracción, me atraía como hombre. Cuando veía a Jasper o a Emmet veía a mis hermanos, a mis amigos pero cuando miraba a Edward veía al hombre, al hombre que había conseguido llamar mi atención sin proponérselo, siendo simplemente él mismo, el hombre del que me había enamorado.

Nunca había amado de esa forma a alguien, había amado a mis padres y a mis amigos pero a un hombre… de todas formas… ¿ que sabía yo del amor entre un hombre y una mujer adultos si lo único que había experimentado en mi vida era el amor de una padre o de unos amigos?

Quizás para que pudieses amar plenamente a una persona, esa persona debería amarte a ti también. Yo sabía que Edward no me amaba o por lo menos eso creía yo y a los hechos me remitía, cuando había estado a punto de besarme se había apartado bruscamente, haciéndome con ello daño. Quien te ama no se aleja, no rechaza un beso.

Pero mi teoría sobre el amor no podía ser acertada, sino ¿ cómo podía explicar las cientos de ejemplos de personas que habían sufrido por un amor no correspondido? ¿ que habían amado con toda la intensidad que su humanidad les permitía y que a cambio no habían obtenido más que desprecio, indiferencia, dolor o soledad?

-Jasper ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de Alice?- solté de repente sin pararme a pensar mucho en mis palabras y sorprendiendo a mi amigo con tal cuestión.

-No fue lo típico de verla y decir: " Estoy enamorado" pero si es cierto que nuestra atracción fue inmediata, la vi y me gustó pero el amor llegó después.- me dijo totalmente concentrado en la carretera.

-Pero os conocisteis siendo muy jóvenes- sonó a modo de reproche pero era todo lo contrario, estaba sorprendida por tal descubrimiento, ellos se conocieron de pequeños y el amor había crecido con los años.

-Por eso mismo, al principio no éramos más que dos niños pero cuando el tiempo pasó las cosas fueron evolucionando y surgió el amor, no fue que una mañana me levantase y dijese "la amo", es algo que se va construyendo y que en un momento dado se te revela. Te das cuenta de que eso que sientes por es persona es amor, amor adulto, amor pasional, amor carnal, sabes que la quieres en tu vida y no te imaginas que sería de ti sin ella.

Me quedé pensando en sus palabras. El amor era algo que se construía ,¿así era para todo el mundo? Sentía algo de envidia por lo que tenía pero también por la capacidad que tuvo de darse cuenta de que él amaba a Alice.

-¿Alice opina lo mismo?-sabía que mi amiga lo amaba pero no habíamos tocado el tema explícitamente.

-Ella te dirá que en cuanto me vio se enamoró de mí, ya sabes que es algo peliculera- dijo seguido de unas pequeñas risitas. Sí, definitivamente conocía esa faceta de Alice, ella no dejaba de ser una romántica empedernida, los días de cine siempre contenían alguna película romántica, aunque para ser sincera yo también disfrutaba de ellas, era bueno ver lo felices que podían llegar a ser los amantes.

-Ahora te pregunto yo ¿ a qué viene esta pregunta?- sabía que no me iba a escapar, pero valió a pena preguntarle ya que su respuesta fue mucho más de lo que esperaba.

¿Podía decirle la verdad o escabullirme?

-Simple curiosidad, ya sabes que a veces me da por pensar.-

-No te creo, no sueles hablar por hablar y todo lo que preguntas es por algo ¿ es por Edward?-

Me tensé ante su respuesta. Por lo visto disimulaba muy mal. De todas formas confiaba en él y se que nunca me traicionaría contándoselo a nadie y menos al implicado.

-Yo en ningún momento he hablado de él, esta deduciendo como a ti te parece.-

-Nos conocemos demasiado bien Bella. Sé que Edward te atrae aunque desconozco el alcance de tal atracción aunque ya me has dado demasiadas pistas, no has sido muy hábil.-se rió de mí y mi ignorancia.

-Puede que estés en el camino correcto pero por favor no digas nada a nadie, no me gustaría provocar una situación incómoda para el poco tiempo que me queda en casa.-las cosas se podían poner feas.

-No es que te vayas a ir a vivir a otro país Bella. En quince minutos en coche, diez si me apuras estás de nuevo en casa con nosotros.-sólo me hacia falta el coche.

Los gritos que percibimos nada más llegar a casa nos alertaron de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Eran Rose y Edward, sin lugar a dudas, y no parecían haberse percatado de nuestra llegada o si lo habían hecho nos estaban ignorando deliberadamente.

-¡Te he dicho que te calles de una buena vez!- Edward parecía furioso, el tono de su voz dejaba ver toda la ira que estaba sintiendo.

-¡Eres un estúpido! Y estás igual de corrompido que tu padre, cortados por el mismo patrón. De tal palo tal astilla, es lo que siempre se ha dicho ¿ no?- le contestó Rose igual de iracunda que él.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo aquí? ¿Por qué hablaban así de Carlise? ¿Por qué Carlise era el padre de Edward, no?

A penas vi como Jasper salió corriendo hacia el lugar del que provenían las voces. Inmediatamente le seguí, angustiada por ver a Edward.

-¡Cállate!- la voz de Edward dejaba ver la súplica tras ella, el dolor que estaba padeciendo. Se me rompió el corazón al escucharle suplicar de esa forma.

-¿No quieres aceptar la verdad?-sentía violencia hacia Rose, me dolía ver como estaba tratando a Edward.

-¡Suficiente Rosalie!- la cortó Jasper cuando llegó hasta ellos.

-¿Ahora que no está Alice eres tu quien se va a erigir como defensor del pobrecito Edward?- habló con un rencor que me recordó a mi madre y eso era horrible.

Yo estaba allí parada, sin saber que hacer, observando a una Rosalie de pie y en posición de ataque que observaba a un Edward medio encorvado y con los hombros caídos. Jasper estaba frente a Rosalie, taladrándola con la mirada.

En un impulso corrí hasta Edward y le abracé. Él pareció sorprendido ante mi contacto pero no me rechazó sino que me apretó más fuerte contra él y escondió su rostro en mi cuello.

Pude sentir lo tensó que estaba por la rigidez de su cuerpo, me apretaba tanto contra él que me estaba haciendo daño pero no pensaba decirle nada, no cuando parecía necesitar con tanta fuerza ese contacto, ese consuelo.

-¿Ahora es ella? Lo sabía, eres una bestia. No sé que demonios te pasa, primero fue Jeannette y ahora Bella ¿ qué tienen mis amigas que tanto te gustan?- Rose volvió a atacarle.

-¡Te he dicho que ya es suficiente hermana!-nunca había escuchado así a Jasper, se le veía feroz, casi letal.

Rose volvió a mirar con odio a Edward que continuaba abrazándome con fuerza por lo que no captó tal mirada.

Con las mismas mi rubia amiga se dio la vuelta y salió de allí con aires de grandeza. No se que me poseyó pero tuve ganas de ir donde ella y darla un tortazo por haber hablado así a Edward. Nunca había visto que él la faltase al respeto ni la tratase de manera desconsiderada, todo lo contrario era muy educado con ella y después de todo eran casi hermanos, ella había pasado años en casa de los padres de Edward, así que como mínimo le debía algo de respeto.

Unos momentos después Edward me soltó y pude ver sus ojos, consumidos por al tristeza y algo más… ¿ sería vergüenza?

-Edward esto no puede seguir así, tienes que aclarar las cosas.- le pidió un mucho más calmado Jasper.

-Me voy.- contestó él simplemente.

Me quedé perpleja en medio del salón, sin saber que hacer o decir pero con la certeza de que había algo que me había perdido, algo que provocaba el enfrentamiento entre Rosalie y Edward y que por alguna extraña razón no había sido aclarado durante todo este tiempo y que no hacía más que salir a la luz y provocar nuevos problemas.

Edward no regresó para la cena, se había excusado llamando a Esme y diciéndola que tenía una cena con unos colegas aunque yo intuía que no era cierto. Lo mismo debió creer el resto ya que salvo Esme y Carlise, estaban muy tensos. Todo por culpa de Rosalie.

Sólo Emmet se atrevió a hacer alguna broma sobre mi regalo. La idea del espumillón había sido sólo suya, los demás no sabían nada, es más ni lo sospecharon cuando Emmet se ofreció a llevarlo a la empresa de envíos. Él aprovechó ese momento para añadir su regalo y envolverlo a su gusto. Según él era del todo original.

Las palabras de Emmet llenaron la mesa, me enteré de que todos incluyendo a Edward habían participado en mi regalo. Seguimos hablando de mi primer día y por momentos parecía que la tensión nos abandonaba. Más tarde me di cuenta de que ese no era mi único regalo sino que sobre mi cama había un par de rosas blancas unidas por un pequeño lazo donde estaba sujeta una pequeña tarjeta.

_Espero que tu primer día haya resultado espléndido._

_Edward_

Este tipo de detalles conseguían desarmarme, era tan tierno…

Me quedé dormida muy tarde esperando el regreso de Edward, pero no le vi volver a casa.

Pasé una noche inquieta y para colmo de males, pese a que esa mañana había madrugado sólo para verle tampoco fui capaz de hacerlo porque él ya se había ido.

Así pasaron cinco días. Cinco malditos días en los que no vi a Edward. Por las mañanas salía demasiado temprano, un día fortuitamente me levanté al baño a eso de las seis de la mañana y escuché ruidos en su habitación. No quería pensar que me estaba evitando a mí personalmente pero las dudas estaban ahí. Alice me había dicho que ella tampoco lo había visto en estos días, al igual que Jasper, eso me daba esperanzas y me hacía pensar que quizás sólo es que estaba demasiado ocupado. Pero no podía engañarme, se pasaba los días fuera de casa y eso no podía ser sólo por trabajo, las clases las daba por la mañana y se las preparaba por las tardes, no por la noches.

No es que yo le controlase pero si me importaba donde pasaba su tiempo y cual era el motivo para que no me pudiese dedicar unos míseros minutos al día.

Me dolía esta ausencia más que la anterior. Podía explicar este dolor mediante causas objetivas, lo anterior había sido por trabajo pero esta vez no, en la anterior ocasión se había visto comprometido con su ex-bufete pero ahora… Pero había más ¿ cómo explicar que su ausencia de cinco días me había dolido más que la de tres semanas? Esto sólo demostraba que mis sentimientos por él habían crecido, en unos pocos meses él se había convertido en una parte fundamental de mi vida, una parte que se dejaba llevar por sus arrebatos, desaparecía, pasaba de mí, se alejaba… y pese a todo yo seguía queriéndole.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Estábamos todos reunidos en torno a la mesa, todos menos Edward que se había ido con unos amigos por ahí. Escuchamos como la puerta de casa se abría y todos supimos al instante de quien se trataba. Edward.

-Espero que hayáis comido bien- dijo en tono cortés mientras se acercaba a dar un beso a Esme.

Su mirada era severa, no había nada de calidez en esos hermosos ojos suyos y aún así me seguía pareciendo hermoso y sólo deseaba poder acercarme a él e inhalar su dulce aroma. Pero no iba a hacer nada de eso porque ya estaba cansada de tener que mendigar por algo de su cariño.

-Pensaba que hoy no ibas a estar en casa, hijo- le comentó Carlise.

-Siéntate Eddie, pareces un espantapájaros ahí de pie- bromeó Emmet.

Me sorprendió que Edward no gruñera ante este apelativo cariñoso de su hermano, normalmente le soltaba una par de cosas, pero a Emmet le daba igual, parecía divertirse molestando a Edward.

-No me voy a quedar mucho tiempo así que no hay necesidad-contestó de forma cortante. No me gustaba verle en ese papel prefería estar con ese chico amable y tierno que me había dejado ver en algunos momentos.

-Tú dirás hijo.-le cedió la palabra Carlise.

-Quería comunicaros que me voy de casa. Durante estos días he alquilado un pequeño departamento por la zona, he llevado todas mis cosas allí y hoy mismo me instalo definicitivamente.-Había soltado la bomba como quien comenta "qué buen día hace".

Todos nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio esperando al primero que se atreviese a romper el hielo.

Edward se iba… ya no íbamos a vivir juntos por más tiempo, pero de todas formas ¿de qué me extrañaba? En unas semanas yo también me iría a mi casa.

Pero de igual forma me dolía porque había sido como caer y no tener salvavidas, no me esperaba la caída, no esperaba su marcha tan repentina.

Y dolía, vaya que si dolía… tenía ganas de llorar, es más mi ojos estaba ya cristalinos, luchaba con todas mis fuerzas por contener esas odiosas gotitas de agua salada. No me pondría en ridículo delante de toda la familia, no sacaría a la luz mis sentimientos.

-¡Qué noticia hijo!- le felicitaba Carlise.

-¿No estás bien aquí Edward?- le preguntó Esme con cierto dolor en la voz. Uno de sus poyuelos abandonaba el nido. Que grandioso hubiese sido tener una madre como ella.

Rose fue la única que no felicitó a Edward, se excusó y se fue al baño. No lo entendía ¿Por qué felicitar a Edward? ¿Por qué se iba de casa?

Lo mío no fue una felicitación sino más bien un saludo. Un saludo cordial porque él no dio pie a más. Odiaba su bipolaridad y que jugase conmigo de aquella manera. Hoy bien y mañana mal, un día te arrullo y otro no te quiero ni ver… ¿estaba jugando conmigo? Quizás yo me lo estuviese tomando como algo personal cuando lo cierto podía ser que él era así con todos.

No le entendía y temía nunca poder llegar a entenderle. No le pedía tanto, sólo un poco de cariño y de atención ¿ tanto significaba eso?

Se marchó al cabo de unos minutos alegando que tenía tareas pendientes. Dejó a sus padres un papelito con su dirección y nos instó a visitarle un día de estos para así conocer su nueva casa. Se fue de allí sin dar muchas más explicaciones.

Después de haberse ido, Rosalie bajó de baño y se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de Alice y Jasper. Emmet parecía estar dividido ¿su novia o su hermano? La balanza indicaba que Rosalie.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

-Equipo de limpieza ¿listo?-Emmet podía resultar demasiado infantil en algunos momentos.

-No os escucho equipo- volvió a repetir.

-Listos-contestamos con la esperanza de que se callara.

-Operación " limpieza de cuchitril" entra en su fase final.-siguió con su rollo.

-¿Cuchitril, Emmet? ¿ Tú has visto bien la casa?- le preguntó Rosalie, a quien le había gustado mucho la casa, no así los muebles.

Últimamente las cosas entre nosotras no habían estado del todo bien, a pesar de que estaba enfadada desde hacía semanas por el comportamiento de Edward, seguía molesta por cómo ella le había tratado. No nos llevábamos mal, ni mucho menos, pero nos faltaba la camaradería de antes.

Los chicos me habían ayudado en sus ratos libres a limpiar la casa, me llevó más tiempo de lo que pensé en un primer momento.

A veces me acompañaban a ver algunos muebles, ya que quería cambiar algunos que estaban demasiado deteriorados. No quería cambiar el estilo de la casa, sencillo y cómodo con un toque romántico, así que conservé varios de los muebles y con la estimada ayuda de Alice encontré las piezas perfectas para mi nuevo hogar.

Hoy terminamos con mi casa. Había quedado espléndida, era mucho más de lo que alguna vez había alcanzado a imaginar.

Pretendía hacer una pequeña cena para mis amigos, simplemente los chicos, Carlise y Esme. También tenía que llamar a Edward_, Edward…_

Ya hacía dos semanas que él se había ido y mi contacto con él se había reducido drásticamente, sólo le vi un par de veces en la casa de sus padres y se negó a salir con nosotros en todas las ocasiones en las que se lo propusimos, siempre tenía algo que hacer.

Me dolía su ausencia, su indiferencia, su dejadez. No entendía a ese nuevo Edward, frío, distanciado, que huía de las cosas. Cada día se parecía un poco más al Edward que Rosalie había descrito.

Me daba pena pensar que realmente no le conocía, que durante los anteriores meses no se había comportado honestamente conmigo.

Estaba demasiado molesta con él como para ir a conocer su apartamento, cierto era que el trabajo en el colegio absorbía gran parte de mi tiempo, tenía varias evaluaciones psicopedagógicas pendientes así como varios reuniones con los padres de niños con necesidades de apoyo, a todo ello le debía sumar el asunto de mi casa. Pero todo ello no me había impedido ir a su casa hasta ese momento. Era más bien el orgullo y la incomprensión. Pero ambos se estaban diluyendo rápidamente y cuando mi mente no estaba ocupada viajaba hasta Edward y veía como poco a poco mis barreras se iban cayendo. Iba a ir a visitarle.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Ya estábamos a mediados de octubre por lo que me pilló un tremendo aguacero de camino al departamento de Edward. No podía posponer más la adquisición de un automóvil, dependía de mis amigos para desplazarme, sobre todo de Jasper que todavía no estaba trabajando y que afirmaba no le importarle hacer de taxista para mí. Pero no quería abusar y menos ahora que ya no iba a vivir con ellos.

Me daba pena mudarme, nunca había estado en una casa como aquella, rodeada de tanto amor. Siempre habíamos sido Charlie y yo, Renne nunca contó realmente.

Aún recordaba las palabras de Esme una de las tardes en las que embalaba mis cosas.

_-Hija, siempre vas a tener un lugar aquí junto a nosotros. Quiero que lo sepas por si algo sale mal o por si simplemente no te gusta la idea de vivir sola. Las puertas de nuestra casa siempre van a estar abiertas para ti- me dijo una muy emocionada Esme._

_Yo no estaba menos emocionada que ella. Sus palabras habían calado hondo en mí._

_-No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco Esme. Me he sentido como en casa. Soy consciente de que no cualquiera hubiese acogido a una desconocida en su hogar y menos por varios meses- mis palabras no alcanzaban a demostrar todo lo que sentía._

_-Tú no eres una desconocida, jamás lo has sido. Durante cinco años he escuchado a mis hijos hablar de ti, sé que has cuidado de Jasper y de Emmet cuando han estado lejos. Por supuesto sé que ellos son lo suficientemente adultos como para cuidar de sí mismos pero tú les has hecho la estancia fuera más llevadera y por lo que he visto les has hinchado con suculentas comidas. Eso para una madre es una enorme tranquilidad ¡a saber sino que clase de porquerías hubiesen comido!. Pero eso no es lo importante: te has convertido en un miembro más de nuestra familia, eres una nueva hermana para mis hijos, todos ellos te adoran y no he tenido en ningún momento la menor duda sobre la honestidad y la bondad que residen en ti. Eres importante para nosotros cariño.-_

_A esas alturas ya estaba llorando, totalmente emocionada y podría decirse que conmocionada por la sinceridad de Esme, por el cariño incondicional que me había otorgado y porque por primera vez en mis veinticuatro años de vida había sentido en carne propia el amor y la calidez de una madre._

Casi sin darme cuenta llegué a la dirección que Alice me había dado. Después de más de largas semanas por fin vería a Edward. Llamé al timbre con demasiada insistencia quizás. Escuché pasos detrás de la puerta y mis nervios se multiplicaron por cien.

Edward se quedó sorprendido al verme allí, ¿No había mirado por la mirilla a ver de quién se trataba? Y luego se atrevía a echarme discursos a mí sobre seguridad.

-Hola Bella- me contestó todavía sorprendido.

-Hola Edward- resultaba hermoso volver a verlo y llamarlo por su nombre. Estaba igual de impresionante que siempre pero aún así pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos tras un simple vistazo.

¿No me iba a dejar pasar?

-Pasa y sécate ¿ no has traído un paraguas?-negué con la cabeza y le tendí mi cazadora para que la colgase en el perchero que había en el recibidor.

No sabía en que momento habíamos perdido la complicidad de otros momentos. Ambos parecíamos incómodos y sin saber que decir.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido en el colegio?- comenzó él mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa de la cocina.

-Muy bien, me siento feliz rodeada de niños y del ambiente escolar en general. ¿Y tú que tal en la universidad?-quizás primero mejor habábamos de cosas insustanciales y luego íbamos a lo verdaderamente importante.

-No tan a gusto como tú pero bien, adaptándome tan rápido como puede al ritmo de allí.-

Durante unos minutos más hablamos del trabajo y después me enseñó su no tan pequeño departamento.

-Edward, mañana hago una cena en mi casa ya que me mudo a ella- comencé.

-¿Tan pronto?- parecía sorprendido ante tal noticia por lo visto nadie se lo había contado.

¿Había vuelto a las andadas con su familia? ¿Ahora estaba físicamente a un par de kilómetros de ellos pero igual de lejos, emocionalmente, que cuando estaba en la otra punta del país?

No me había dado cuenta de ello. Apenas hablamos de Edward sobre todo por el mal rollo que eso generaba con Rosalie y porque Carlise y Esme no conocían los últimos altercados.

Ahora me daba cuenta de que era como si él se hubiese vuelto a ir realmente de nuevo. Su familia ya estaba acostumbrada a ello y aunque Alice, pero sobre todo Esme, sufrían por su ausencia, le dejaban hacer, al fin y al cabo ya era un hombre de veintiocho años, me enteré que los cumplió unas semanas antes de conocernos.

-Te has perdido la puesta a punto de la casa. Los chicos me ha ayudado mucho y la cena es una especie de recompensa por ello- Edward pareció molesto por algo.

-Siento no haberte ayudado- dijo secamente, como si se sintiese incómodo diciendo aquello.

¿Era este el momento adecuado?

-Quería invitarte a la cena, pero viendo que has desaparecido del mapa, no sé si querrás o podrás venir.- a lo hecho pecho, ya lo había soltado.

-No sabía que fueses tan directa Bella, es bueno saberlo- le noté dolido.

-No ha sido mi intención ser tan brusca pero no te entiendo. Una vez me dijiste que venías aquí a recuperar a tu familia, que no te conformabas ya con ser un profesional exitoso sino que buscabas algo más. Algo que te diese la felicidad que tanto ansías. Por un tiempo lo intentaste pero ahora… ahora te has rendido, has huido como un cobarde y has vuelto a lo de hace años, a alejarte de tu familia, a vivir para el trabajo y a consumirte en soledad. Y no lo entiendo, perdóname pero no lo entiendo.-y encima me había dejado sola.

-No hay nada que entender Bella. Yo no soy bueno, ni para ti ni para mi familia.-notaba la convicción de sus palabras. Él realmente se creía lo que decía.

-¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo Edward?-él era alguien bueno para mí y también para su familia, de eso no me cabía ninguna duda.

-¿Por qué crees que soy el chico bueno? ¿No crees que el odio de Rosalie debe estar fundamentado en algo?-me replicó.

Claro que me había parado a pensar en eso pero no había desconfiado de él.

-Confío en ti, se que eres buena persona aunque muchas veces no entiendo tu manera de ser y eso me deja descolocada. Yo confié en ti, te conté sobre mi pasado y eso me permitió estar mejor conmigo misma y contigo, incluso hasta con los demás. No se qué hay en tu pasado, no sé que pasa con aquella chica de la playa, con Rosalie, con tu padre o con la tal Jeannette. Siento que eso es lo que te hace ser así pero no eres capaz de sacarlo afuera y eso te está cohibiendo, te hace ser tan bipolar.-le dije sinceramente, esperando que me devolviese esa sinceridad.

Vi la mueca de dolor que Edward hacía ante la mención de aquellos nombres, de su pasado. Quizás si le apretaba un poco más podía sonsacárselo, pero… ¿ no sería contraproducente? A mí no me hubiese gustado que me hubiera presionado para contarle el asunto de mi padre y Renne.

Estuvimos otro rato callados. Esperaba su respuesta.

-Siempre he tenido claro lo que quería en la vida pero las cosas no han sido fáciles para mí, como tan poco lo han sido para ti. En ocasiones causas externas a ti te dejan marcado y te condicionan. Sé lo que quiero, pero no sé si pueda conseguirlo o lo que es peor si me lo merezca. Dime Bella ¿tú siempre lo has tenido claro? ¿ Sabes qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero algo sencillo y difícil. Quiero a alguien que me quiera y no se canse de decírmelo todos los días, alguien que esté para mí y yo para él, en los buenos y malos momentos, alguien que sepa comprender las circunstancias que nos rodeen, alguien que sea feliz conmigo y alguien que cuando mire a otras, me guiñe un ojo y se ría de mis celos tontos, alguien que sepa valorar lo que tiene, que me sepa valorar a mí, alguien que no se fije en las apariencias sino que vaya más allá, que sepa ver lo que hay en mí. Quiero lo que todos deseamos, tener una familia, contar con una persona amada con la que enfrentarme a la vida. En definitiva…alguien especial y es ahí donde reside la dificultad de tal deseo. Ahora Edward, ¿qué es lo que tú quieres?

* * *

**Creo que en este caso no sirven para nada las justificaciones. Se que he tardado en actualizar un mundo y comprendo vuestra molestia. **

**Un besazo!**

**PD: Grande la Roja! Lo pasamos mal para llegar a semis y me temo que va a ser peor contra Alemania pero ahí vamos a estar para apoyarlos! XD**


	11. Inesperado

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; la trama es mía.**

**

* * *

**

**Que hay detrás**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Inesperado

_-Quiero algo sencillo y difícil. Quiero a alguien que me quiera y no se canse de decírmelo todos los días, alguien que esté para mí y yo para él, en los buenos y malos momentos, alguien que sepa comprender las circunstancias que nos rodeen, alguien que sea feliz conmigo y alguien que cuando mire a otras, me guiñe un ojo y se ría de mis celos tontos, alguien que sepa valorar lo que tiene, que me sepa valorar a mí, alguien que no se fije en las apariencias sino que vaya más allá, que sepa ver lo que hay en mí. Quiero lo que todos deseamos, tener una familia, contar con una persona amada con la que enfrentarme a la vida. En definitiva…alguien especial y es ahí donde reside la dificultad de tal deseo. Ahora Edward, ¿qué es lo que tú quieres?_

Edward me miraba intensamente, taladrándome con esos felinos ojos suyos que tenían el poder de atraparme, hipnotizarme.

Aún sin romper el contacto visual entre nosotros Edward se acercó a mí más de lo que las normas de buena educación dictan.

-¿De verdad que lo quieres saber Bella?-espero a que respondiera, y dado mi estado de ensimismamiento sólo fui capaz de asentir.-Pues lo vas a ver.-y lo que hizo a continuación era algo que jamás me hubiera esperado.

Se abalanzó sobre mí y sus labios se apoderaron de los míos. Al principio me quedé estática, sin responder, aún demasiada impactada por lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros. Pero en cuanto mis neuronas se dieron cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando hicieron las conexiones necesarias para que mis labios se moviesen al compás de los de Edward que ante mi tímida respuesta se volvió más osado y atrevido.

Estaba envuelta en ese maravilloso beso, disfrutando de la calidez de Edward y la suavidad de sus finos labios. Su suave barba me raspaba la cara y estaba lejos de molestarme, me encantaba. No pude evitar subir mis brazos a su cuello y estar aún más pegada a él si es que la cárcel de sus brazos en torno a mi cintura lo permitía.

Edward no me daba tregua alguna, pronto me iba a hacer falta respirar pero prefería quedarme sin oxígeno antes que separarme de él y no saber cuando le iba a volver a tener.

Poco a poco Edward redujo la intensidad del beso y abandonó mis labios pero no me soltó a mí.

Medio embriagada por su aroma y sus besos, abrí lentamente los ojos, para encontrarme con la inquisitiva mirada de Edward.

Permanecimos un rato más así, abrazados y en silencio, únicamente mirándonos a los ojos. Ya habíamos compartido muchas miradas pero ninguna como esa.

-¿Bella?-me llamó minutos después Edward.

-¿Uhm?-contesté sin decir nada coherente.

-¿No tienes nada que decirme?-parecía inseguro, ¿acaso mi reacción no le había dicho nada? Le podía decir tantas cosas: te quiero, me gustas, te amo, te has comportado como un imbécil, me alegro de verte, nunca me había sentido mejor…pero ninguna de esas palabras abandonó mi boca.

-No sé que es lo que quieres que te diga.-estaba aún demasiado obnubilada por el beso.

El silencio entre nosotros se prorrogó unos minutos más.

-¿Te ha gustado?-logró preguntarme.

Ante la lo infantil de su respuesta no pude evitar reírme, ¿a esta edad se preguntaban esas cosas?

Edward no se lo tomó bien y me soltó, seguramente creyendo que me estaba riendo de él. Súbitamente detuve mi risa me acerqué a él para aclararle el malentendido.

-Edward, mírame.-le pide viendo que me esquivaba con la mirada.- Me he reído por la pregunta, no me la esperaba y entre eso y los nervios me ha dado por reírme. Pero no me he reído de ti. Y sólo para que te quede claro… tu beso me ha encantando.-confesé esto últimos bastante avergonzada y con la cabeza gacha.

Edward me sorprendió elevando mi barbilla con un par de dedos y volviendo a posar sus labios en los míos, contestándome con algo más que palabras.

Y así nos tiramos un buen rato, pegados el uno al otro, sin dejar de besarnos y sin hablar.

-¿Edward?-le pregunté un rato después acurrucada en sus brazos.

-Dime-me pidió Edward sin dejar de acariciar mi largo cabello.

-¿Por qué me has besado?-a pesar de no haber hablado, mi mente había tenido tiempo suficiente para elaborar una buena lista de preguntas.

-¿A ti qué te parece, Bella?-me dijo levantando mi rostro para poder vernos a los ojos.

-No lo se, por eso espero que me lo digas tú.-no quería dar nada por sentado.

-Me gustas y ante tus palabras no he podido reprimirme y te he mostrado que es lo que quiero: a ti.-me confesó con una seguridad que me abrumó.

-Tu también me gustas.-le dije tímidamente, no muy segura de si debía añadir en esos momentos que le amaba.

-¿Quieres preguntarme algo más? Tú pequeña carita me dice que tienes una buena lista de preguntas preparadas para salir del horno.-bromeó aún sin soltarme ni apartar los ojos de mí.

-¿Esto va en serio?-le solté sin medir muy bien las palabras.

-Con esto a que te refieres.-notaba que él también iba con pies de plomo, cuidando lo que decía y queriendo dejar todo claro, de modo que no hubiera dobles sentidos ni equivocaciones.

-A nosotros, a lo que acaba de pasar-¿qué habíamos hecho?

-Tú me gustas y yo a ti también, no hace falta complicar las cosas, ¿no te parece?-me dijo, dejándome insatisfecha con la respuesta pero sabiendo que por ahora me tenía que conformar con ella.

-¿Y qué les vamos a decir al resto?-mañana mismamente teníamos una cena todos juntos.

-Nada.-soltó bruscamente haciendo que me tensase.-Entiéndeme, creo que es mejor que vayamos paso a paso, nosotros dos solos y sin las presiones de los demás.-¿me iba a poder contener ahora que le había besado?

-¿Y si no puedo disimular frente al resto que todo sigue igual que antes?-le planteé, preocupada porque no quisiera contarles a los demás sobre nosotros.

-¿Es que no puedes pasar unas pocas horas sin mis besos? ¿Cómo te las has arreglado hasta ahora?-me dijo desde el hueco de mi cuello, provocando que todo mi cuerpo vibrase de excitación.

-Ahora que he probado tus besos…-me atreví a decirle.

-Entonces te tendré que compensar ahora para que estés bien servida para mañana.-y con un rápido movimiento que me impidió replicarle, nos recostó sobre el sofá y volvimos a retomar nuestros besos justo donde lo habíamos dejado antes.

Unas horas después tuve que irme finalmente a casa. Nunca me había costado tanto abandonar un lugar, no quería separarme de Edward, ahora con más razones que antes.

-Vamos, Bella, se te va a hacer demasiado tarde y no quiero que andes sola de noche por la carretera. Llámame en cuanto llegues a casa.-me dijo cuando ya estaba montada en el coche.

-Seguro. Descansa y nos vemos mañana.-le dije mientras metía primera, dispuesta a irme ya.

Edward me besó por última vez y me dejó ir, nerviosa como un flan pero más feliz que nunca.

Esa noche llegue a casa como en una nube, flotando de pura felicidad, algo que no pasó inadvertido para el resto pero yo me rehusé a dar explicaciones. Me fui a la cama rápidamente y en mi mente no dejaron de aparecer las imágenes de mis besos con Edward, una y otra vez las sensaciones volvían a mi cuerpo, como si le diese a la tecla de replan. Sabía que esa noche mis sueños iban a estar plagados de él.

Como era de esperar me levanté de muy buen humor y pase una mañana llena de trabajo pero contenta. Tuve una pequeña decepción al esperar una llamada de Edward que nunca llegó, tenía la esperanza de que quizás le diese por preocuparse por mí a media mañana e interesarse por como me iba el día. Pero no lo debía tener en cuenta, posiblemente estaba muy ocupado y tendría la mañana ocupada con clases.

En cuanto terminó mi jornada laboral me fui directa a mi casa para preparar la cena de esta noche, tenía ganas de impresionar a Edward así que me decanté por una sopa fría de melón con jamón, entrecot a la Pimienta y una copa de frutas y helado.

Después me apresuré a arreglarme, quería estar guapa para Edward así que me coloqué un pequeño vestido azul con algo de vuelo, por encima de mis rodillas y un escote palabra de honor. Me puse una ligera capa de maquillaje y me dejé el pelo suelto. No estaba muy arreglada, en mi línea de no llamar la atención, pero si se me notaba que no iba de calle.

Pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta y me lancé escaleras arriba para recibir a mis primeros invitados: Alice y Jasper.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás, Edward el último descartando un posible beso y dejándome algo decepcionada.

-¿Nos das una pequeña vuelta por la casa?-me sugirió Esme, quien ya había visto como habían quedado más o menos las cosas la pasada tarde.

-Claro, aunque no ha habido muchos cambios desde que estuviste aquí. Quiero cambiar varias cosas pero lo iré haciendo poco a poco.-mi economía no daba para más, cuando pudiera me compraría lo que me apetecía, poco a poco, un mes un mueble, otra unas sillas…

-¿Edward no la has visto, no?-preguntó Alice.

-La vi el primer día pero no después de lo que la hayáis hecho.-si él hubiera querido hubiera sido parte del proceso, pero no se lo quería echar en cara, era parte del casado y esperaba que a partir de ahora las cosas cambiaran.

Después de dar un pequeño paseo por la casa, nos pusimos a cenar con bastantes ganas, a estas horas todos estábamos ya famélicos.

Como siempre la tensión entre Rosalie y Edward era evidente, parecía como si todos lo hubieran asumido y quisieran ignorarlo, porque parecía no tener solución, algo a lo que yo me negaba, iba a intentar llegar a la raíz del problema y buscar una solución, y ahora que estaba más cerca de Edward estaba más segura de poder conseguirlo.

Tan disimuladamente como podía, miraba a Edward, esperando algún tipo de mirada cómplice por su parte, pero nada, por lo visto se había tomado muy en serio su papel y estaba disimulando de maravilla.

Finalmente me pase a la cocina para recoger los postres, junto a los pasteles que Esme había traído; repentinamente unos brazos se apoderaron de mi cintura, haciendo que me sobresaltase y que tirara la cuchara que sostenía entre mis manos.

-¿No es esto lo que querías?-me dijo Edward con s boca pegada a su cuello.-Creo que te has vestido así sólo para provocarme, estás bellísima-

-Edward…-medio gemí, extasiada por su contacto.

No se molestó en contestarme, simplemente me giró y me besó, cosa que llevaba esperando desde que horas atrás me había despedido en su casa.

Estaba tan perdida e su beso y en sus caricias que no me percaté de que estábamos en mi casa, en la cocina, junto al resto de su familia y que en cualquier momento cualquiera de ellos podía entrar y vernos allí. Eso era lo que mi parte lógica me decía, pero el resto de mi prefería caminar sobre brasas antes que separarme de él, bueno, quizás había exagerado un poco…

-¿Bella…?-sonó la voz de Jasper, llamándome desde muy cerca. Edward me alejó de él, dejándome más mareada de lo que aún me sentía.

-Estamos aquí Jasper.-le contestó Edward ante mi repentino ataque de mutismo.

-¿Sale ya ese postre o qué pasa?-preguntó.

Edward tomó el control de la situación y salió hacia el salón con la bandeja de pasteles, dejándonos solos a Jasper y a mí, quien se volvía hacia mí con una mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Me ayudas?-le pedí nerviosa por cualquier inferencia que pudiera hacer.

-Deja eso-me pidió mientras me quitaba la bandeja de las manos-Os he visto a Edward y a ti, no te molestes en negarlo, ¿desde cuando estáis juntos?-me preguntó sin rodeos.

-Desde anoche-me sinceré-Por favor no digas nada-le pedí, no quería que Edward se enfádese, si él no quería que los demás se enterasen lo iba a respetar.

-Me gusta-dijo simplemente saliendo de la cocina con la bandeja que anteriormente me había arrebatado de las manos.

Un par de horas después todos estaban dispuestos a irse, aproveché un momento de despiste general para acercarme a Edward y pedirle que se quedase un rato más conmigo.

-Edwar, ¿por qué no te quedas?-

* * *

**A algunas de vosotras os he contestado a vuestro review pidiendo disculpas por mi larga ausencia, para quienes no las han recibido, lo hacen ahora. Me comprometo a subir con regularidad, eso sí, capítulos cortos.**

**Un beso y gracias por la paciencia, creo que no me la merezco.**


	12. Encuentro desagradable

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; la trama es mía.**

**

* * *

**

**Que hay detrás**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Encuentro desagradable

_-Edward, ¿por qué no te quedas?-_

Con un movimiento brusco y nada esperado, Edward fijó sus ojos en los míos, centrando toda su atención en mí. Una amplia lista de emociones recorrieron sus ojos, tantas y a tal velocidad que sólo fui capaz de reconocer el asombro y el desconcierto.

Esperaba ansiosa su repuesta, retorciendo mis manos detrás de mi espalda y notando como una fina gota de sudor rodaba a través de mi espalda. Me sentía tensionada y totalmente expuesta, algo extraño, teniendo en cuenta que sólo le había pedido quedarse un rato más.

-No puedo-me dijo finalmente, dejándome de una pieza ante semejante rechazo. No pude evitar el escozor en mis ojos, me sentía rechazada y me dolía, vaya que si me dolía.

Con toda dignidad que fui capaz de reunir asentí, sin fijar mis ojos en los suyos y me di la vuelta, deseando estamparle la puerta en las narices y quedarme completamente sola. Superando todas mis expectativas me despedí del resto, no así de Edward, quien se había dado cuenta de mi molestia pero en ese momento no me importaba.

Un rato después, cuando ya estaba en la cama y se me había pasado parte del disgusto me llegó un mensaje de Edward, explicándome que no se podía quedar porque al día siguiente tenía clases temprano y aún tenía que revisar las clases del día siguiente. Estupenda explicación, si me la hubiera dicho antes y en persona, lo habría aceptado perfectamente. Pero a pesar de su disculpa había algo que no me había gustado, me había despachado de una forma fría y sin ningún tipo de remordimientos. Además era mucho más fácil disculparse por mensaje de texto o por teléfono, incluso hasta por carta, romántico, si, pero sin dar la cara.

Apagué el móvil enfadada y me forcé a dormir, aún molesta y herida.

Pasaron cuatro días hasta que por fin volví a Edward, había tenido bastante trabajo pero tampoco me había molestado en ir a visitarle o en llamarle y no había contestado sus escasas llamadas. El camino a su casa era el mismo que de la suya a la mía y era él quien había metido la pata.

A la cuarta noche Edward apareció por mi casa y a pesar del enfado me emocioné demasiado por verle, tanto que no pude evitar el impulso de echarme a sus brazos. Sin un atisbo de duda me acogió en ellos, enterró su cabeza en mi espesa melena y como pudo nos metió a casa, cerrando la puerta con el pie.

Nos besamos sin pensar, disfrutando del momento. Lo había echado terriblemente de menos, Edward ocupaba un puesto en mi vida más importante de lo que me había imaginado hasta ahora.

Finalmente llegó el momento de separarnos y hablar.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar, Bella-me dijo Edward con más seriedad de la que me esperaba.

-Yo también lo creo-le contesté mientras me separaba de él. Si íbamos a hablar seriamente era mejor hacerle a una distancia prudencial, de forma que su encanto no me hechizase.

-¿Qué ha pasado todos estos días?-comenzó él.

-Creo que ya lo deberías saber.-le contesté nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de conversaciones, pero además intuía que no era lo más normal, cuando una pareja empieza a salir no se pasaban los primeros días enfadados.

-No lo sé, y es por eso por lo que te lo pregunto-esto no iba a ser fácil, Edward realmente parecía no comprender el porqué de mi enfado. Haciendo acopio de valor me dispuse a ser sincera.

-No me gusto lo frío que fuiste conmigo la otra noche, tampoco me gustó que te fueras sin más y dejándome sola, no te despediste de mi y luego has estado cuatro días prácticamente desaparecido. Una relación implica compromiso, preocuparse por el otro y pensar que tiene sentimientos. No es sólo hacer lo que te parezca bien a ti, Edward. Hay que hablar.-la comunicación había sido nuestro principal problema.

Edward se quedó callado durante unos minutos, pensativo.

-No lo había visto de esa manera. Estoy tan acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a mi manera y a no pensar en el resto que no me había dado cuenta de que te había hecho daño. Lo siento por eso. Sé que a veces soy frío e insoportable, pero no ha sido mi intención hacerte daño, nunca jamás te heriría a propósito-cuando dijo eso se acercó a mí y me cogió de las manos, haciendo que mis débiles murallas se desmoronasen ante él.

-¿Por qué no lo olvidamos?-le pedí, complacida por su sinceridad y por el hecho de que se había dado cuenta de que había actuado mal.

-Sólo una cosa más: no se te ocurra no volver a cogerme el teléfono, estaba preocupado. La próxima vez me lo coges, me dices que estas bien y que no quieres hablar conmigo pero me dejas tranquilo.-me exigió con voz dura.

-Si tan preocupado estabas podías haber venido antes-le pinché, aunque era cierto que yo misma estaba algo picajosa por eso.

-Mis hermanos me dijeron que estabas bien, así que sólo te estaba dando un poco de tiempo-me sorprendió su respuesta, no pensaba que hubiera estado tan preocupado para llamar a sus hermanos.

-¿Y se puede saber a quien has llamado?-de sobra sabía que no había llamado a Rose, lo más probable era que hubiese llamado a Alice o a Jasper.

-A Jasper. Él ya nos ha descubierto, así que no importa si le llamo para preguntar como estas. Jasper es reservado y va a saber guardar el secreto, no tenemos porque preocuparnos-yo ya sabía que Jasper era de fiar, sólo temía el enfado de Alice si descubría que Jasper se lo había ocultado. Alice podía ser un amor de persona, pero valoraba mucho la confianza. Sólo esperaba no ocasionar ningún problema a Jazz.

-No quiero que estemos enfadados, por favor-empujé a Edward al sofá y me eché sobre él, buscando ansiosamente su calidez y su atrayente aroma.

-Yo tampoco, estar contigo me llena de paz, cielo-me dijo Edward en tono de confesión, muy cerca de mi oído.

-Me debes unos cuantos besos-le pedí. Nunca me hubiera imaginado a mí misma mendigando por besos, pero lo que sentía por Edward me hacía olvidar ese tipo de vergüenzas.

Me coloqué sobre él a horcajadas y enganche su boca a la mía. No había nada de suavidad en aquel beso, sólo quería hacerle saber todo lo que le había echado de menos y todo lo que le quería. Amaba el sabor de Edward, era, sin lugar a dudas, lo mejor que había probado en mi vida. Su lengua jugaba sin vergüenza con la mía, y recorría, también sin pudor, todos los recovecos de mi boca. Sin dejar de besarme, la boca de Edward se trasladó hacia mi cuello, haciendo que se me pusiese la piel de gallina. No podía evitar pasar mis dedos por su cobrizo cabello y acercarlo hacia mí. Mi cuerpo estaba poseído por sensaciones que jamás habría creído que existiesen.

Notaba como a poco el ambiente iba subiendo de temperatura y de mi boca salían tenues y vergonzosos gemidos que no podía reprimir.

-Bella-me llamó Edward sacándome de mi burbuja.

¿Por qué se había retirado tan repentinamente? ¿Acaso habría hecho algo malo?

Fui incapaz de decirle nada, estaba demasiado acalorada por nuestros besos y demasiado abochornada por su repentino corte. Esta vez Edward si se dio cuenta de que me había dejado cortada con sus palabras y se apresuró a remediarlo.

-Bella, mírame-me pidió de nuevo, alzando mi barbilla-No te estoy rechazando. Sólo quiero que no apresuremos las cosas, vamos a tomárnoslo con calma, ¿de acuerdo?-me pidió melosamente.

Pensé un poco en sus palabras y tenía razón, las cosas se nos habían ido un poco de las manos, yo aún no quería hacer nada y tampoco quería que Edward se llevase una mala impresión de mí.

-No te creas que soy una descocada-le dije sin mirarle a los ojos, muerta de la vergüenza.

-¿Descocada?-me dijo entre risas-No sabía que aún se usase ese término.

-A mi no me hace gracia, por si no te has dado cuenta estoy bastante avergonzada. No quiero que te lleves una mala impresión de mí y creas que hago esto habitualmente.-seguí sin mirarle a los ojos, no estaba acostumbrada a decir este tipo de cosas.

-Los dos nos hemos dejado llevar, es algo normal, es imposible que no me excite estando contigo-casi me caigo del sofá cuando pronunció esas palabras- pero las cosas llevan su tiempo y nosotros acabamos de empezar-no me esperaba eso de un hombre, siempre había escuchado decir que para ellos lo más importante era el sexo y que no sabían esperar, era anormal que rechazasen a su pareja. Pero yo, ahora mismo, lejos de sentirme ofendida me sentía alagada por Edward. Él no quería apresurar las cosas y quería esperar y me parecía del todo normal, aún no estaba preparada para ese tipo de intimidad, sabía que le amaba pero no me creía capaz de entregarme a él de esa manera aún.

-Ahora, ¿qué te parece si cenamos algo y vemos que ponen en la televisión?-me dijo después de que ese pequeño momento de tensión pasase.

-Estupendo, ¿me ayudas en la cocina?-le pedí incorporándome.

-No voy a ser de mucha ayuda…pero si eso es lo que quieres allá vamos-me dijo mientras se levantaba él también.

Cenamos tranquilamente en la cocina y después nos trasladarnos al sofá, donde nos acurrucamos bajo una manta a ver una película de acción que en ese momento comenzaba. Sinceramente, no me interesaba mucho la película, pero por nada del mundo me iba a perder la oportunidad de estar acurrucada en loa brazos de Edward, era capaz de ver un maratón de películas de terror con tal de permanecer donde estaba.

-¿Sabes que me podría acostumbrar fácilmente a esto, verdad?-me dijo Edward un rato después.

-Mmmm…-ronroneé de gusto, lo que provocó que Edward me pegase aún más contra él.

-Me encantó sujetarte así en mi casa.-instantáneamente rememoré aquella fantástica noche, viendo aquella triste película envuelta, como hoy, en los brazos de Edward, sólo que antes éramos y ahora pareja.

-Cuando quieras, creo que los disfruto yo más que tú-le confesé, menos cortada que otras veces al estar en penumbra y sin el escrutinio de sus vivaces ojos.

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero esta te la paso-y zanjó el tema plantando un húmedo beso en mi cuello, haciendo que me sobresaltase y soltase un agudo grito.

-¡No sabía que tenía ese poder sobre ti! Subes mi ego, cielo-me dijo después de haberse calmado, al parecer mi reacción le había parecido de los más graciosa y no podía estar más feliz de provocar esas reacciones en él.

-Si tú supieras…-contesté soñadora.

-Lo averiguaré, tenemos tiempo de sobra-y saber que Edward pensaba en nosotros con esa perspectiva de futuro me llenó de alegría.

Terminamos de ver la película entre besos y caricias furtivas, y esta vez si, al irse Edward nos despedimos como correspondía, y él prometió llamarme al llamar a casa y al día siguiente para ver que hacíamos. Se fue dejándome esa promesa que me hizo sentir mucho más segura que en las anteriores ocasiones.

A la mañana siguiente al llegar al colegio y saludar a mis compañeros en la sala de profesores me di cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté a Emily?-la secretaria del centro.

-Andrew, el profesor de Educación física se ha roto una pierna y un brazo, y ha cogido la baja así que ahora estamos sin profesor, tratando de ver quien está libre para dar sus clases-vaya mala suerte, encima la inicio de curso… pero para ponerlo aún peor, en el colegio sólo había un profesor de Educación física, por lo que muchos cursos se iban a ver afectados.

-Esperemos que pronto nos manden un sustituto. Por cierto, ¿qué le ha ocurrido a Andrew?-con calma Emily me explicó que había mientras cruzaba una carretera un coche le había atropellado.

-¡Ha tenido suerte!-había salido muy bien parado si le había atropellado un coche.

-Ha sido en su barrio, mientras cruzaba la calle para tirar la basura. Suerte que el coche iba medio parado, si no…-era mejor no pensarlo.

Después de que la jefa de estudios cubriera las clases de Andrew de ese día cada uno se fue a sus clases, y en mi caso a mi zona de trabajo.

A eso de la media mañana Edward me llamó, haciendo que mi corazón batiese alas como un colibrí.

-¡Hola!-le saludé encantada.

-¿Cómo estás cielo? ¿mucho trabajo?-me preguntó.

-Si y por eso mismo no debería estar hablando contigo-bromeé.

-Entonces cuelgo ahora mismo-me respondió.

Esperé unos segundos para ver si decía algo más.

-¿Edward?¿Edward? ¿estás ahí?-¿de verdad me había colgado? Era estúpida.

-¡Tonta! Estoy aquí… aunque no te lo mereces, esa no es forma de contestar a mi llamada.-menos mal…sólo se estaba riendo de mí.

-Definitivamente no tengo sentido del humor. ¿No tienes clases?-le pregunté mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y cerraba la puerta de mi despacho, ya que estaba atendiendo llamadas personales en horario laboral al menos que nadie se percatase.

-Ya he terminado las clases por hoy, aunque todavía tengo que preparar algunas cosas-por supuesto, dar clase suponía una gran cantidad de trabajo que la mayoría de la gente solía ignorar.

-¿Nos vamos a poder ver hoy?-esperaba que el trabajo no se lo impidiera.

-Por supuesto, ¿tú tienes mucho que hacer? Si te parece bien podíamos salir esta tarde a dar una vuelta y así aprovecho y hago algunos recados-me propuso.

-Tú lo que quieres es que te ayude a hacer la compra porque no sabes que suavizante comprar-bromeé; en verdad estaba encantada por acompañarle a donde fuera.

-Vale, me has pillado…-repuso con voz alegre.

-Ahora que lo dices yo también puedo aprovechar y hacer algunas compras para casa, mi nevera anda algo escasa de provisiones-había comprado alimentos hacia ya unos días pero entre la cena y lo que yo misma comía mis provisiones habían disminuido considerablemente.

-Entonces, ¿te parece bien si te recojo a las seis? Así nos da tiempo de hacer las compras y dar un paseo.

-Te espero. Un beso y cuídate-_te quiero_, pensé.

-Lo mismo para ti, en unas horas nos vemos-y cortó la comunicación.

El resto de la tarde se me pasó volando y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba Jasper esperándome con el coche a la puerta del colegio.

-Definitivamente voy a tener que comprarme un coche-le dije a modo de saludo.

-No me importa traerte, además algunos días te has venido en autobús, así que no veo el problema. Cuando puedas te compras el coche y mientras tanto, cuando esté disponible hago las veces de taxista.-Jasper sabía que andaba algo justa de dinero, sobre todo después de tener que pagar los impuestos por la herencia.

-¿Cómo te ha ido a ti el día? ¿Alguna novedad?-Jasper estaba a la espera de conseguir algún trabajo, se había recorrido Seattle dejando su currículum pero aún no había recibido ninguna oferta de trabajo.

-Nada, hay que tener paciencia, me acabo de licenciar y hay gente con más experiencia que yo en el mercado-todavía no me podía creer la suerte que había tenido al haber encontrado trabajo tan pronto.-¿Cómo van las cosas con Edward?-habíamos dejado el tema de lado estos días ante mi enfado.

-Bien, todo arreglado-sabía que estábamos molestos pero no sabía el porqué.

-Me alegra. Edward puede ser exasperante pero si ha empezado una relación contigo es porque de verdad le interesas-me gustó escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Ha tenido muchas relaciones?-curioseé.

-¿Quién, Edward?-asentí en respuesta-No, por lo menos, no que nosotros hayamos sabido. Tuvo una relación hace unos años pero desde ese momento no le hemos vuelto a conocer una pareja-esa información me alegró por una parte, Edward no había sido una persona que saltase de pareja en pareja, pero por otro lado me asustó un poco, si él había tenido pocas relaciones y su familia le había conocido una ¿habría sido para él algo fundamental? ¿Estaría su forma de ser marcada por esa relación?

-Esa relación, ¿hace cuanto tiempo tuvo lugar?-de todas formas, aunque sólo hubiese presentado a sus padres una novia eso no impedía que hubiera sido un santo y no hubiera tenido más relaciones, debía ser realista.

-Hace ya varios años, cuando íbamos al instituto.-¿todavía la querría Edward?

-¿Fue muy importante para Edward?-temía la respuesta pero prefería saber a que me enfrentaba.

-En parte si, pero eso es algo que le tienes que preguntar a él y no a mí. Una vez te dije que Edward había sufrido y que por eso tenía un carácter algo extraño-inmediatamente recordé las palabras que Jasper me había dicho meses atrás sobre Edward _"a veces puede ser más frío que un témpano de hielo"._-Sólo te recomiendo paciencia, cuando él se sienta preparado te contará las cosas pero hasta entonces no intentes sonsacármelo a mí, Edward es muy celoso de su intimidad.

¿Qué era lo que le había pasado a Edward? ¿Tenía algo que ver con esa pasada relación?

No me atrevía a preguntárselo, más cuando acabábamos de conseguir un frágil equilibrio y Edward tenía esos cambios de humor. Él me había dejado tiempo para que mi enfado amainase, yo podía hacer lo mismo con su pasado, estar junto a él y cuando él se sintiera con la confianza suficiente ya me lo contaría. Lo único importante para mí era estar junto a él y hacerlo feliz.

Después de que Jasper me dejara en casa trabajé un rato más para así dejar todo terminado y no tener que hacerlo por la noche.

Edward, puntual, llegó un poco antes de las seis y me saludó con un fabuloso beso que hizo que mi día mejorase sustancialmente.

Nos montamos en su coche y en medio de una animada charla nos dirigimos al centro comercial. No se me pasaron por alto todas las ocasiones en las que Edward cogió mi mano para besar mi palma o simplemente me acariciaba la pierna. En esos momentos era incapaz de hilvanar ningún pensamiento así que me conformaba con sonreírle.

Aparcamos el coche y cogimos un carro para hacer la compra, era innecesario ir con dos carros ya que no íbamos a llenar ni siquiera uno. Edward se adueñó del carro y yo le seguía a un costado.

-¿Leche?-le pregunté cuando estábamos en la sección de los lácteos.

-Si, una caja, por favor. ¿Sabes una cosa?-espere expectante sus palabras-echo mucho de menos nuestros desayunos, los míos no saben ni la mitad de los buenos que los tuyos, y no digamos de la compañía…-yo también le echaba de menos, no se podía comprar en nada el rancio y solitario café que me tomaba por la mañana con las delicias que me comía mientras disfrutaba de su compañía.

-Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no vienes a desayunar a casa el fin de semana? No hace falta que madruguemos, a las diez de la mañana estaría bien, ¿qué me dices?

-Fantástico, mi estómago y yo te lo vamos a agradecer. ¡Por fin un desayuno decente!-dijo rascándose la barriga.

-¿O sea que sólo me quieres por la comida?-le dije haciendo un puchero.

-Por eso y por muchas cosas más, preciosa-me dijo, complaciéndome, mientras me encerraba entre el carrito y su cuerpo, y me besaba.

-¡Edward! Vamos a dar un espectáculo y hay niños por aquí.-dije escabulléndome de su abrazo por primera vez.

-Espera a llegar a casa-me amenazó enarcando una ceja.

-Estoy deseándolo-le provoqué; moría por sus besos y me derretía en sus brazos, por muy vergonzoso que sonase.

-Provocadora…-me susurró dándome alcance por la cintura-si no estuviéramos en un sitio público, expuestos a tantos ojos, te ibas a llevar tu merecido-y sonrió de esa forma torcida y canalla haciendo que me diluyese como agua en sus manos. Empezaba a sospechar que sabía lo que esa sonrisa, especialmente, provocaba en mí y que jugaba con ella para manejarme.

Después de nuestro breve intercambio seguimos haciendo la compra, jamás me había divertido tanto con esa rutinaria tarea. Si seguíamos así, definitivamente se iba a convertir en uno de mis hobbies.

Después de un buen rato, cuando ya nos habíamos hecho con todos los comestibles nos acercamos a la zona de libros.

-¿Buscando una nueva lectura?-me dijo Edward, observándome atentamente mientras yo hacia un barrido con la mirada para ver si encontraba un libro que tenía ganas de leer desde hacía tiempo.

-Si, ¿me quieres ayudar?-quizás el también encontraba algo interesante, él mismo me había confesado su afición por la lectura.

-¿Te importa si me paso por la zona de videojuegos? Yo también ando a la caza de una nueva adquisición-los hombres y los videojuegos, típico.

-Pero tu te llevas el carro-me adelanté-Ya sabes que los caballeros cargan con los bártulos de sus damas y ante todo tú eres un caballero-así me libraba de tener que andar moviendo el carro por los pasillos.

- No es la primera vez que te lo digo: tú serías unas buena abogada-me beso el tope de la cabeza y se despidió de mí, diciéndome que en diez minutos volvía a recogerme.

No pude evitar quedarme mirándolo como una tonta, era el ser más perfecto y hermoso que había conocido en toda mi vida. ¿Qué imagen daríamos haciendo juntos la compra? Podíamos ser uno de esos matrimonios, ¿no? Sacudí mi cabeza, intentado librarme de esas ideas que en ese momento no tenían lugar ni sentido.

Después de un rato, paseando por los distintos pasillos copados de libros, estaba tan ensimismada en ello que no me di cuenta y tropecé con alguien.

-¡Discúlpeme! No miraba por donde iba-dije rápidamente.

-Tiene que caminar con más cuidado-me dijo una voz de mujer que yo ya conocía. No me llevó ni dos segundos darme cuenta de que se trataba de la misma mujer con la que Edward había discutido aquel día en la playa.

Un estremecimiento nada bueno recorrió mi cuerpo, era como si su presencia lo hubiera provocado. No sabía decir porqué pero había algo en ella que no me gustaba.

-¿Nos conocemos de algo?-me preguntó, echándome un buen vistazo.

¿Qué podía contestar? ¿La verdad? Ella había discutido con Edward, ¿qué relación tenía con ella? ¿Podía decirle de donde nos conocíamos sin implicar a Edward?

Antes de que me diera tiempo a decidirme ella recordó de donde la sonaba.

-Eres la chica que buscaba a Edward aquel día en la playa-no la había costado mucho pese a que sólo me había visto por unos segundos-¿Cómo está Edward?

¿Por qué me había tenido que encontrar con ella? Bendita suerte la mía.

-Bien-contesté escuetamente.

-¿Anda por aquí contigo?-¿a qué venían esas preguntas?

¿Verdad o mentira? Esta mujer no me inspiraba ninguna confianza, lo que me llevaba a querer mentirla, pero por otro lado iba contra mis principios mentir.

-No, he venido sola-pareció complacida ante mi respuesta pero no del todo confiada ¿por qué no hacia más que mirar alrededor? ¿Estaba esperando a alguien o buscaba a Edward, como me temía?

-No me he presentado, mi nombre es Jeannette Abbey-se presentó tendiéndome la mano. ¿Ella era aquella amiga de Rosalie? Rose la había nombrado en una de sus discusiones con Edward y también había dicho que Edward se había sentido atraído por ella.

-Isabella Swan-nadie usaba mi nombre completo pero no le quería dar esa información a ella.-Si no te importa me tengo que ir, me están esperando-estaba deseando irme y temiendo que Edward apareciera por allí en cualquier momento.

-¿No que habías venido sola?-no me dejo irme.

-Si, pero me están esperando-¿a qué venían todas esas preguntas tratándose de una desconocida?-hasta luego-la dije ya alejándome de ella, evitando alargar nuestro encuentro.

Camine deprisa hacia la zona de videojuegos, donde Edward debía estar y como no le encontré, nerviosa, le llamé.

-¿Dónde estás?-le solté a bocajarro sin saludar primero.

-En la zona de ordenadores, como no había nada nuevo en los videojuegos me pasé por aquí para hacer tiempo y dejarte deambular a gusto entre libros-me contestó.

-Voy para allá-le dije antes de cortar la llamada.

De nuevo, con pasos ligeros, llegué hasta donde Edward se encontraba.

-¿Has visto un fantasma?-me dijo nada más verme.

-No.

-Pues quien lo diría… tienes una cara-había decidido no decirle que había visto a Jeannette, mi sexto sentido me lo había advertido.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la caja?-le dije mientras cogía el carro y enfilaba el camino de salida de esa sección.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado Bella?-un tábano llamado Jeannette, eso me ha picado, Edward, y estoy tan desconcertada por ella y las vibraciones que me ha transmitido que me quiero ir ya a casa. Pero no se lo podía decir, ¿cómo respondería Edward si la viera? Cuando les había visto en la playa estaban discutiendo y no tenía pinta de que fueran amigos.

Apresuradamente pagamos nuestras compras y nos fuimos a casa de Edward, quien había querido que tomásemos algo en alguna cafetería, pero que ante mi insistencia de irnos a casa había terminado por ceder para complacerme.

-¿Ya empiezas queriendo que te consienta?-me dijo en el coche.

-Te dejo consentirme todo lo que quieras-le contesté mucho más animada ahora que nos alejábamos de Jeannette, ese "peligro" abstracto.

* * *

**Como veis chicas, estoy cumpliendo mi palabra. Quería agradeceros a todas vuestras palabras, me ha sorprendido no recibir algún comentario algo ofensivo por mi tardanza. ¡Sois un cielo, nenas!**


	13. Un nuevo profesor

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; la trama es mía.**

**

* * *

**

**Que hay detrás**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Un nuevo profesor

_-¿Ya empiezas queriendo que te consienta?-me dijo en el coche._

_-Te dejo consentirme todo lo que quieras-le contesté mucho más animada ahora que nos alejábamos de Jeannette, ese "peligro" abstracto._

-Tonta mía-dijo dándome un beso ligero en los labios.

-¿A tu casa o a la mía?-le pregunté unos segundos después.

-Señorita Swan, no sabía que era usted una mujer tan directa-bromeó provocando mi sonrojo.

-¡Imbécil!-jugueteé con él, intentando ocultar mi vergüenza.

Conducimos de camino a casa de Edward, donde le ayude a colocar lo que habíamos comprado.

-¿Seguro que no te pasa nada?-me preguntó Edward un rato después, mientras decidíamos que cenar.

-No, sólo estoy un poco cansada, ha sido un día complicado-hacia mal mintiéndole pero…

-¿Prefieres que te lleve a casa a descansar?-me preguntó.

-¡No!-le grité, no quería irme tan pronto por nada del mundo.

-Bien, me ha quedado perfectamente claro que quieres quedarte, ahora si me dejas puede que consiga recuperar la respiración-me había enroscado a él como una serpiente alrededor de su presa.

Me encantaban estos momentos con Edward; normalmente no era así pero poco a poco estaba descubriendo una vena juguetona y cariñosa en él, que para mi entera satisfacción sólo salía a relucir cuando estábamos solos. No quería pecar de engreída pero tenía esperanzas de que ese cambio se debiera a mí, y a que nuestra relación estaba avanzando.

-Voy a pedir una pizza, no me apetece meter la nariz en la cocina-le dije después de soltarle.

-Como usted diga, señorita-me dijo, mientras me alejaba y me daba un pequeño azote en el trasero.

¿Un azote en el trasero? Me volví hacia él más roja de lo que recordaba haber estado alguna vez. Me encontré a Un Edward con una ceja arqueada y una canalla sonrisa pintada en el rostro. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Edward parecía estar retándome con la mirada y yo en esos momentos no sabía que contestarle así que me volví sin más, pensando ya en como devolverle la jugada.

Cenamos tranquilamente en el salón, robándonos besos entre porción y porción pero manteniendo las cosas tranquilas, nada subidas de tono.

Y así, como quien no quiere la cosa, llegó el fin de semana.

-¿Te puedes creer que me ha tocada sustituir la otra tarde al profesor de educación física?-le comenté a Edward.

-¿Y qué sabes tú de dar clase de educación física?-me preguntó él.

-A ver, yo se me la teoría, pero ¿ir a dar clase de educación física a niños de diez años? no entraba en mis planes.-le expliqué. Casi hubiera preferido tener que dar plástico o matemáticas.

-Tú eres la pedagoga-bromeó conmigo.-¿Qué hiciste al final? ¿Ponerles a jugar al fútbol?

-Pues no listillo. Les enseñé técnicas para controlar la respiración, nos tumbamos en unas colchonetas, bajé las luces y nos relajamos-la verdad es que a esos niños les hacía falta relajarse y bajar un poco el ritmo.

-¿Y qué tal te fue?-parecía creer que había sido un desastre.

-¡Bien! ¿es incredulidad lo que veo en tus ojos?-le pedí algo picada.

-Venga, Bella, no te piques-me pidió tendiéndome la mano.

-Yo no me he picado-le contesté, mintiendo, estaba algo picada.

-Tonta, seguro que te salió estupendamente, sólo es que me cuesta imaginar a un grupo de niños de esa edad tranquilos haciendo ejercicios de respiración. Más bien los veo como fierecillas salvajes que desean ir a clase de educación física para liberar toda energía que acumulan durante el día mientras tienen el culo pegado a una silla-¡menos mal que Edward no daba clase a niños!

-Definitivamente has hecho bien en dar clase a universitarios. Pobres niños sino…-suspiré.

Pasamos una noche de viernes tranquila, cena, cine y cada uno a su casa. Ambos estábamos cansados debido al trabajo de la semana y al día siguiente nos íbamos a ver a la hora del desayuno. Tan cansada estaba que nada más tocar la almohada caí en un sueño profundo.

A eso de las nueve de la mañana mi despertador sonó, recordándome que necesitaba levantarme y preparar un exquisito desayuno para Edward. A pesar de la pereza que me embargaba ni por un solo momento pensé en no levantarme. El amor obraba milagros, me hacia madrugar un sábado por la mañana.

¿En pijama o vestida? Tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para decidirme si quería preparar un señor desayuno. Al final me decidí por quedarme como estaba, poniéndome una bata por encima, me había duchado la noche anterior, así que estaba aseada.

Me puse manos a la obra, parecía estar cocinando para un regimiento y no para un par de personas. Vale que Edward tenía un buen apetito pero me estaba pasando de la raya, aunque bien pensando las cantidades que estaba haciendo le venían perfectamente a Emmet.

Al poco rato de adentrarme en la cocina, o eso me parecía a mí, Edward llegó con un paquete de donuts de pastelería bajo el brazo.

-¿Ésta es tu contribución al desayuno?-olían de maravilla, no como esos donuts industriales que se tiran semanas empaquetados.

-Si, ésta es mi humilde aportación. Son una delicia espera a probarlos-no le había dado tiempo a dejar el abrigo en el perchero del recibidor cuando yo ya había metido mi golosa mano en la bolsa, ansiosa por darle el primer bocado.

Edward me miró sorprendido y divertido.

-¡Menos mal que te he dado la bolsa al entrar, sino me hubiera quedado sin mano!

-Ahora por listo te quedas sin un mordisco-para enfatizar más la idea le di una buena dentellada al delicioso bollo recubierto de chocolate y almendras picadas.

-Eso no me preocupa, lo puedo probar de otra forma-me miraba intensamente, dejándome ver que había algo que me estaba perdiendo.

Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando Edward, con paso felino, se acercó a mí y me dio el primer beso de la mañana, dejándome totalmente noqueada ante su fuerza y pasión. Pero la sorpresa no duró demasiado tiempo y rápidamente le contesté con todas mis ganas, saludándole de esa forma tan particular y agradable. Fácilmente me podía acostumbrar a este tipo de saludos mañaneros.

Su lengua recorría curiosa mi boca, no dejó recoveco alguno sin visitar. Poco a poco, la intensidad del beso fue descendiendo, sin perder su carácter pasional.

Estaba demasiado obnubilada como para decir nada. Cuando conseguí recuperar mi respiración me di cuenta de que estaba enroscada a Edward como un naufrago a su tabla de salvación, mis manos rodeaban su cuello, extendiendo pequeñas caricias por su nuca. Edward, por su parte, no dejaba de repartir pequeños besos por mi cuello, haciendo que me estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Estaba tan alterada que parecía una adolescente con las hormonas disparadas y las sensaciones a flor de piel.

-Bella…-la voz de Edward, a pesar de ser tan cálida y aterciopelada, pareció romper con la burbuja a la que nos habíamos abandonado.

-Uhhmmm…-le contesté, demasiado concentrada en empaparme de su olor, varonil y fresco, Edward olía a limpio y a madera. Que pena no ser capaz de embotellar tan maravillosa fragancia, estaba segura de que sería todo un éxito de ventas, los hombres matarían por lograr eses aroma, que sin duda alguna, era un imán para las mujeres. Aunque prefería no pensar en esa parte, en qué hacia Edward cuando no estaba conmigo y cual era su relación con otras mujeres. Edward era tono un monumento a la belleza, así que despertaría, cuanto menos, la admiración y curiosidad femeninas.

-Has soltado la bolsa de la pastelería-¿uhm?

En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que en mis manos ya no estaba la bolsa que Edward me había traído. Había estado tan metida en el beso que no me había percatado de haberla soltado durante nuestro beso.

La risa de Edward me sacó de mis vergonzosos pensamientos. Edward se iba a reír bastante a mi costa, pero si era sincera no me importaba con tal de verlo feliz y despreocupado.

-¿Sabes que más? Los donuts están deliciosos-seguía sin entender esa parte.

-No lo entiendo-murmuré algo avergonzada por mi ignorancia.

-Tan inocente…-murmuró Edward sobre mi frente-El sabor venía de tu boca Bella.

Una rápida ola de calor que empezó en mis pies se extendió con una alarmante rapidez por todo mi cuerpo. Sus palabras me habían provocado miles de sensaciones, algunas de ellas contradictorias: vergüenza y miedo, pero también deseo y excitación.

Después de ese vergonzoso momento nos dirigimos a la cocina donde compartimos un tranquilo y delicioso desayuno, no por la comida sino por la compañía. Hasta ahora no me había dado realmente cuenta de cuanto había echado en falta esos momentos.

-¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?-le pregunté, esperando poder pasar el día juntos.

-No sé… no había pensado mucho en ello-podíamos pasar otro día en casa, por mi no había problema.

-No había caído en la cuenta de que seguramente Alice tenga ya planes, en los que con toda seguridad estaremos incluidos-juntar a Rosalie y Edward, cuanto peligro… estaba planeando contestar que no a cualquier posible invitación, no quería perder al Edward que había tenido estos días para mi.

-Veamos en que desemboca el día…-me dijo con esa pereza propia de los fines de semana.

Horas después Edward se marchó a casa a trabajar un rato y yo aproveché para hacer algo de limpieza en casa. Justo cuando terminaba de fregar los cacharros de la comida, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Rápidamente me sequé las manos y respondí a la llamada.

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás?-me saludó Alice con alegría. Casi podía verla dando botes en el sitio y sonriendo de lado a lado.

-Hola para ti también Alice. Yo estoy bien, ¿cómo estás tú?

-Algo enfadado contigo, si no te llamó yo tú te desentiendes de mí. Parece que sólo tienes tiempo para Jasper-por un momento pensé que me iba a decir que sólo tenía tiempo para su hermano mayor, Edward, lo cual, por otro lado, era totalmente cierto.

-Sabes que no es así, pero he estado bastante liada y entre una cosa y otra he olvidado llamarte.

-No pasa nada, tonta, era broma. Pero a lo que iba, ¿tienes planes para hoy?-no me dio tiempo a responderla, ella siguió con su monólogo-Había pensado que podíamos quedar todos juntos, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos y ya tengo ganas de que nos volvamos a reunir. Podíamos salir a cenar y después dar una vuelta por el paseo marítimo, ¿te hace la idea?

Rosalie y Edward juntos…

-¿Por qué no? No tenía nada pensado más que estar en casa, tu plan tiene mucha mejor pinta. ¿Ya has avisado al resto?-me imaginaba que no había avisado a Edward, sino él me hubiera llamado para contármelo.

-No, me falta llamar a Edward, pero Rosalie y Emmet si que están al tanto y se han apuntado. Te pasamos a recoger a tu casa a las ocho, ¿te viene bien?-me propuso.

-Como quieras. En unas horas nos vemos y nos ponemos al día.-terminé de despedirme de ella y me fui a mi habitación para pensar en que ponerme, antes de llamar a Edward. Quería saber cuál era su respuesta, esperaba que viniese con nosotros, no me apetecía pasar una noche de sábado sin él.

La tarde se me pasó volando y antes de que me diera cuenta ya eran casi las ocho de la tarde. Me había decidido por una suave falda negra, un jersey no muy grueso malva, y unos zapatos negros con algo de tacón. Sencilla, cómoda pero arreglada. Pronto sonó el timbre, de camino a él cogí mi bolso y un abrigo tres cuartos, negro también. Emmet me estaba esperando tras la puerta y me dio uno de sus abrazos como saludo.

-¡Me tenías abandonada hermanita!-me reprochó.

-¡Sabes que te quiero Emm!-sabía que con eso me le ganaba fácilmente.

Rose estaba detrás de Emmet, con esa cara de reproche. Hoy iba a ser la noche en la que todos, salvo Edward, me echaban en cara haberles abandonado. No había sido para tanto, pero claro, después de vivir con ellos podía entenderlo.

Estuve a punto de pedirle a Rose que se comportara con Edward, pero me abstuve, era mejor no provocarla y tener la feliz esperanza de que tuviéramos la fiesta en paz, una simple reunión de amigos sin ningún tipo de mal rollo o de conflicto.

En unos pocos minutos llegamos al restaurante, donde Jasper, Alice y Edward nos estaban esperando. No pude evitar dirigir mi mirada a Edward, quería ver cómo estaba y que aspecto tenía. Y como siempre estaba tremendamente atractivo, vestido con unos vaqueros negros, una camisa blanca y una chupa de cuero. No podía apartar mi mirada de él, y deseaba en ese momento, casi con locura, acercarme a él, colgarme de su cuello y saludarle como se merecía. Pero en vez de eso me tuve que conformar con acercarme a él y darle un inocente beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, preciosa-me susurró Edward mientras mis labios rozaban su mejilla.

Me robaba el aliento hiciera lo que hiciera. Nunca pensé que existiera algo así, se parecía demasiado a eso que siempre leía en libros románticos: los nervios, la tensión, el deseo, la alegría…

-Buenas noches, Edward-le dije yo en respuesta.

-Venga, vamos a cenar-nos indicó Rose.

Me volvía hacia ella, que estaba mirándonos fijamente a Edward y a mí, sin quitarnos un ojo de encima. Alice y Emmet estaban pidiendo mesa a uno de los camareros y Jasper me miraba divertido, guiñándome un ojo en gesto cómplice.

Después de acomodarnos en una de las mesas más grandes del local pedimos algo de tomar antes de pedir la cena.

-¿Cómo ha ido tu semana, Bella? Según tú muy ocupada, tanto que no te has dignado a pasarte por casa. Esme está muy disgustada-comenzó Alice, haciéndome sentir culpable. Después de lo hospitalaria ý cariñosa que había sido conmigo no me había dignado ni siquiera a pasarme una tarde a hacerla una visita.

-No te metas con ella, Alice, sabes perfectamente que mamá no está enfadada con Bella. Sólo es tu intención hacerla sentir culpable porque en realidad no te ha llamado a ti-terció Edward, defendiéndome.

El resto se rió ante su intervención, habíamos descubierto las cartas de Alice antes de que empezase la primera mano.

-Bueno, quizás tengas un poco de razón-Edward la miró divertido, alzando una ceja-vale, tienes toda la razón, pero yo como amiga tengo todo el derecho a quejarme.

Un rato después apareció el camarero para preguntarnos si ya queríamos pedir la cena. Aproveché ese momento para intercambiar unas palabras con Edward ya que delante de todos había sido imposible tener ningún tipo de conversación sólo entre nosotros.

-¿Cómo estás?-le susurré, intentando que el resto no se diera cuenta de nuestro intercambio.

-Bien, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿algo va mal?-era en parte por Rosalie, quien se había mostrado distante, pero sin atacar a Edward y también porque me había sorprendido ver a un Edward tan integrado y hablador en presencia del resto.

Contesté negando con la cabeza pues el camarero quería anotar nuestra orden y los demás habían vuelto su atención hacia nosotros.

Estaba sorprendida de lo bien que iba la noche, nada de roces ni de enfrentamientos. Éramos lo que yo había deseado, un grupo de amigos compartiendo una cena. Sólo me faltaba poder estar con Edward abiertamente. Sinceramente no entendía sus ganas de mantener en secreto nuestra relación, no teníamos nada de lo que avergonzarnos, éramos dos adultos responsables que estaban juntos. Allí no había ni trampa ni cartón. Pero si era lo que Edward quería y si ese era el precio de seguir estando con él, encantada iba a seguir como estábamos. Tampoco era como si las cosas fuesen mal, probablemente me estaba comiendo demasiado la cabeza y Edward solo quería mantener las cosas tranquilas y no sentirse agobiado por su familia. Eso lo podía entender.

Sin embargo, seguía echando en falta poder dar pequeños besos a Edward como en ese momento estaba haciendo Rose con Emmet o dar a Edward a probar uno de mis platos, como minutos antes había hecho Alice con Jasper. Eran gestos tiernos, cariñosos e inocentes.

Miré de soslayo a Edward, intentando transmitirle lo que me gustaría estar a su lado compartiendo ese tipo de gestos con él.

Una vez acabamos de cenar se montó una pequeña riña por ver quien pagaba la cena.

-¡Que pago yo hombre!-casi exigió Jasper-la idea ha sido de mi novia así que esta corre por nuestra cuenta.

-De eso nada, pagamos a medias-le contestó Emmet mientras sacaba un buen número de billetes de su cartera.

-¿Es que yo no pinto nada aquí?-le dijo Edward, el tercer macho en discordia.

¿De verdad estaba montando ese número por ver quien pagaba la cena?

-¿No será más fácil que cada uno pague su parte y listo?-tercié en gesto conciliador, algo cansada por la absurda disputa.

-Eso no nos sirve, cada uno hemos pedido distintos platos, así que los precios son distintos-vaya un lío que estábamos montando para pagar. Todavía iba a llegar el camarero con la cuenta y ellos estaban peleándose por ver quien pagaba la dichosa cena.

-Pues cuando traigan la cuenta que pague uno, después dividimos el total entre seis y todo arreglado-gruñí, ahora ya si cansada ante semejante idiotez.

-¡Que he dicho que yo pago y no se hablé más!-dijo Jasper haciendo oídos sordos a mi proposición.

-¡Pero si no estás trabajando Jasper!-le espetó Emmet.

-Macho, no es como si fuera pobre o algo, no se si lo sabías-si, como si Jasper andara justo de dinero…

Después de unos minutos más de agradable disputa, Jasper se salió con la suya y pagó la cena, a condición de que la siguiente corriera a cuenta de Emmet.

-Bien, pues para la semana que viene buscar la mejor marisquería de Seattle-bromeó Edward.

-Tu no te hagas el gracioso hermano, que la siguiente vez invitas tú y soy capaz de no merendar y verás tu que cena que te endiño-amenazó infantilmente Emmet a su hermano. Sólo pude rodar los ojos ante tal escena. Como dos niños, me hubiera encantado verles de pequeños, Esme y Carlise habrán tenido mucho trabajo con ellos.

-¿Caminamos hasta el paseo marítimo o llevamos el coche?-preguntó Jasper cuando salíamos del restaurante.

-Yo creo que mejor vamos andando a ver si vamos a mover el coche y luego no vamos a poder aparcar-le contestó Emmet. Eso era lo bueno de no tener coche, no me tenía que preocupar por el aparcamiento.

-Caminemos-dijo Alice mientras se colgaba del brazo de Jasper y tiraba de el hacia delante.

Rose y Emmet les siguieron y Edward y yo hicimos lo mismo, disfrutando de un pequeño momento de intimidad, situándonos al final del grupo.

-¿Qué te ha parecido la cena?-le pregunté cuando empezamos a caminar.

-Agradable, aunque si te digo la verdad, hubiera preferido pasar la noche solo contigo, preciosa-me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-¡Edward!-le golpeé el hombro juguetonamente-¿acaso no querías ver a tus hermanos?-le dije cuando conseguí liberarme de su embrujo.

-Bella, no es como si me fuera a olvidar de ellos. He vivido más de veinte años a su lado, creo que me merezco un descanso-me contestó.

-A mí me hubiera gustado tener hermanos para no estar tan sola, así que te envidio. Creo que debes dar las gracias a Carlise y a Esme por la familia tan estupenda que os han dado-le dije sinceramente, con algo de envidia sana. Eran la familia perfecta o casi, me parecía a mí. Esme y Carlise se querían mucho y tenían tres hijos maravillosos, buenas personas y con un gran futuro por delante.

Pude ver como Edward se tensaba ante mis palabras, ¿qué había dicho?

Rememoré con cuidado lo que había dicho, intentando ver donde había metido la pata. Hasta hacia un par de minutos Edward estaba tranquilo y juguetón y ahora sus rasgos se habían endurecido y permanecía en absoluto silencio.

-¿Edward?-esperé un poco más y le volví a llamar-¿Edward?

-¿Decías?-parecía totalmente descolocado, como si estuviera metido en sus pensamientos y se hubiera olvidado donde estaba y con quien.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto ausente, no sé si he dicho algo que te haya molestado, ¿ha sido así?-le pregunté indecisa.

-¿Eh?-seguía descolocado-No, no, tranquila…estaba pensando en mis cosas.

De nuevo le dejé su espacio y permanecí en silencio a su lado. De nuevo me hubiera gustado rodearle con mis brazos y ser su pilar en ese momento, aunque si era sincera, dudaba de que ese momento Edward quisiera ese contacto.

Como estábamos en silencio, pude sin querer escuchar parte de la conversación que Emmet y Rose mantenían unos pasos más adelante.

-¿Has visto a Edward hoy? Le he notado cambiado, mucho más abierto-le comentaba Emmet a su novia.

-Quien sabe… habrá tenido hoy su día de gracia del año.-gruñó Rose.

-Rose, por favor…¿seguimos con esas? Sabes que no tienes razón, o al menos no completamente. Errar es humano, ¿no puedes dejar las cosas atrás?

-No puedo con el egoísmo Emmet, ¿acaso tenía derecho a quejarse, a hablar de aquella manera? Un niño consentido y sobreprotegido, eso es lo que siempre ha sido-le contestó con furia contenida.

Agudizaba todo lo que podía mi oído, ávida de conocer que provocaba las rencillas entre Rose y Edward.

-¿Soy un ogro, eh? Incluso mi familia está extrañada ante mi sonrisa-musitó Edward, interrumpiendo mi escucha y dejándome claro que se había enterado de que estaba escuchando la conversación de Emmet y Rosalie, al igual que es.

Sintiéndome pillada en fuera de juego no pude evitar sonrojarme, sólo esperaba que con la noche lo pudiera ocultar.

-A mí no me pareces un ogro, oh bueno, no normalmente-le infundí cierto humor a mi voz, en un pobre intento de aligerar su humor.

-Debes ser la única que lo piensa-me devolvió.

-Puede que se deba a que sólo muestras esa faceta tan ligera y encantadora conmigo-dejé caer, manteniendo las cosas ligeras pero dando mucho a entender.

-Es tu magia, Bella-me contestó amorosamente, mirándome con… ¿devoción? fijamente.

Sin pararme a pensar en nada más me detuve, me alcé sobre las puntas de mis zapatos y le besé, no sabía como devolverle el cumplido o simplemente como seguir la conversación; esperaba decirle mucho más con ese gesto.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

El lunes por la mañana nada más llegar al colegio me encontré en la sala de profesores a la jefa de estudios hablando con un chico moreno, bastante alto y con unos músculos que se dejaban ver a través del chándal que vestía.

-Buenos días-saludé como todas las mañanas antes de dirigirme a mi despacho.

-Buenos días, Bella. Te presento a Jacob Black, el nuevo profesor de Educación física-le tendía la mano para saludarle pero el me dio un par de besos que no me esperaba.

-Encantado-me saludó.

-Bienvenido al centro Jacob. Si necesitas cualquier cosa pregunta por Bella, la orientadora-me imaginaba que nada más llegar nuevo a un centro era de agradecer que los compañeros se mostrasen amables y dispuestos a echarte una mano. Al menos a mi me gustaría.

Pero poco alguna extraña razón no me gustó la mirada que me echó y menos que me guiñara un ojo. Seguro que estaba viendo cosas donde no había nada…

Me disponía a irme cuando la jefa de estudios me detuvo.

-¡Bella! ¿tienes un rato libre?-¿un rato libre? Imposible, pero era la jefa de estudios y era mejor llevarme bien con ella para evitar futuros problemas.

-Tengo bastante trabajo pero dime-contesté.

-Ahora mismo tengo clase, en diez minutos, y no me da tiempo a enseñar a Jacob el centro, ¿podrías hacerlo tú por mí?-me pidió. ¡Genial! Con la cantidad de trabajo que tenía pendiente y ahora tenía que hacer de guía turística. Lo que no me pasaba a mí…

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes. Dejo mis cosas en mi despacho y bajo en un momento-que manera de empezar la semana.

Con algo de prisa subí a la primera planta, abrí mi despachó, dejé las cosas encima de mi mesa y me dirigí hacia el piso de abajo. ¿Por qué no había llegado cinco minutos más tarde? Quizás le hubiera tocado a otro el marrón. De camino a secretaria me encontré a varios de mis compañeros, todos estaban contentos por la llegada del sustituto, así se libraban de hacer las sustituciones.

-Te dejo con Bella, Jacob. Cualquier duda pásate por aquí-se despidió la jefa de estudios para ir hacia la fila ya que acababa de sonar la campana de entrada a clase y los niños estaban ya en la fila de entrada.

-¿Has visto la primera planta?-le pregunté para decidir por donde empezábamos la ruta.

-Nada, sólo secretaria-me contestó sonriendo. Le iban a doler las mejillas de tanto sonreír.

-Pues empecemos por esta planta. El centro cuenta con dos plantas distribuidas en un edificio con forma de "E". En esta planta tenemos secretaria, el comedor, las aulas de Infantil…-seguí hablando, explicándole lo que había en cada lugar y dándole una idea general del centro.

-¿Y de dónde eres?-me preguntó Jacob un rato después.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el colegio?-me había sorprendido su pregunta, totalmente fuera de lugar.

-No, pero ya que vamos a ser amigos… sólo quería sacar un poco de conversación. Así que dime, ¿eres de Seattle?-insistió.

-No, soy de Forks, un pequeño pueblo a una hora de Seattle, aunque he pasado varios años fuera-hacia años que no volvía a mi casa y tampoco tenía ganas.

-¡Qué casualidad!-dijo asombrado-yo también soy de Forks, vivía en la reserva Quileute-eso explicaba su color de piel tan oscuro, totalmente fuera de lugar para alguien de Forks-Nunca te vi por allí, ¿qué cosas tiene la vida eh? ¿de quién eres hija? Igual me suena tu familia.

-Soy hija de Charlie Swan-una punzada de dolor me acompañó al recordar a mi difunto padre.

-¿El jefe de policía de Forks?-me preguntó sorprendido.

-El mismo-contesté escuetamente.

-Me suena haberle visto alguna vez, hace ya años. ¿Qué es de él?-¿qué me había preguntado?

-Ha fallecido-le contesté cuando conseguí tragar el doloroso nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

-¡Oh vaya, lo siento mucho! Qué falta de tacto… no tenía ni idea, he estado, como tú, varios años fuera de Forks y ando un poco perdido. Mis sinceras disculpas.

-Aceptadas; ahora si te parece seguimos con el recorrido, tengo cosas que hacer-respondí cortante. Él no tenía la culpa, pero me dolía hablar de mi padre, y su recuerdo había echado más sal en la herida.

-Claro, claro, sigamos-noté a Jacob avergonzado y por primera vez desde que le había conocido tuve una buena impresión de él.

Después de terminar con Jacob me dirigí a mi despacho para ponerme con todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente, que era demasiado. Casi sin darme cuenta llegó la hora de comer, es más, no me hubiera dado cuenta de no haber sido porque alguien llamó a mi puerta. Era increíble lo metida que estaba en el trabajo, tanto que no me había percatado de la salida de los alumnos, que era siempre algo más que ruidosa, salían en estampida, chillando y corriendo a pesar de las normas del colegio. Pero era como intentar cazar el humo con las manos, los niños no iban a cambiar en eso.

-¡Hola, Bella!-me saludó Jacob entrando a mi despacho sin esperar mi invitación.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día?-le lancé la típica pregunta.

-Aterrizando, ya sabes, colegio nuevo, alumnos nuevos, nuevas normas… pero me lo tomo con calma. Hoy ha sido el primer día, el segundo irá mejor y así sucesivamente-terminó con una brillante sonrisa, extremadamente blanca que contrastaba con su oscura piel.

-Me alegra que seas tan optimista.-le contesté esperando que me dijera que quería, esperaba que no se quisiera disculpar de nuevo. Ese tema ya estaba olvidado.

-Te invito a comer, ¿te vienes? No conozco a nadie y no me apetece nada comer solo-me pidió con otra enorme sonrisa mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas colocadas frente a mi mesa.

-Varios profesores se quedan a comer en el comedor, puede ser tu oportunidad de socializar-le propuse. Tenía demasiado trabajo como para irme a comer fuera y perder tiempo.

-Ya tendré más oportunidades, tranquila. Lo que ahora me apetece es ir a comer contigo, ¿vamos?-¿estaba usando su sonrisa para intentar convencerme o es que tenía por costumbre sonreír tan a menudo? Iba a acabar con agujetas en las mejillas.-Venga mujer, no me hagas arrastrarme más, que es mi primer día…

* * *

**¡Buenas noches nenas! Siento la ausencia, pero he estado enferma y como siempre tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, ¿quién tiene un par de horas para regalarme?**

**Aprovecho la ocasión para recomendaros una de las mejores historias que he leído: "Rendición" de Partisan11. Tiene una trama muy buena, unos personajes profundos y complejos, un Edward que os va a volver literalmente locas, unas descripciones muy buenas… podría seguir con la lista pero mejor os pasáis por la historia y os creáis vuestra propia opinión, el Puto Amo os espera ;)**

**¡Besos nenas!**


	14. Sapos y culebras

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; la trama es mía.**

**

* * *

**

**Que hay detrás**

* * *

Capítulo 14: Sapos y culebras

_-Ya tendré más oportunidades, tranquila. Lo que ahora me apetece es ir a comer contigo, ¿vamos?-¿estaba usando su sonrisa para intentar convencerme o es que tenía por costumbre sonreír tan a menudo? Iba a acabar con agujetas en las mejillas.-Venga mujer, no me hagas arrastrarme más, que es mi primer día…_

-¿Qué te apetece tomar?-me preguntó Jacob al entrar al restaurante.

-Agua-le contesté simplemente.

-Chica sana. Voy un momento a pedir las bebidas, ahora vuelvo-dejó su chaqueta en el respaldo de su silla y se encaminó hacia la barra, adelantándose al dispuesto camarero que se acercaba hacia nuestra mesa con pasos veloces. Jacob intercambió unas breves palabras con él y regresó a la mesa.

-Y bueno, Bella-dijo dándome una sonrisa.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Seattle?

-Unos cuatro meses más o menos-desde julio hasta ahora.

-Entonces ya estás bien asentada. ¿Cómo es que habiendo estudiado fuera decidiste venir aquí a trabajar?-estaba apoyado sobre sus codos, sin quitarme un ojo de encima.

-Mis amigos vivían aquí así que siempre pensé en regresar con ellos aquí, además tuve suerte y conseguí trabajo. No puedo pedir más-me había recibido más de lo que me merecía, estaba segura.

-¿Vives con ellos?-¡vaya un curioso!

-Me estas sometiendo a un tercer grado, sólo te falta preguntarme por la talla de ropa y de calzado-bromeé.

-Bueno…tus medidas son perfectas, ¿noventa, sesenta, noventa?-me dijo provocándome un leve sonrojo.

-No digas tonterías y ponte serio-todavía seguía algo avergonzada.

-¿Qué gracia tiene estar siempre serio? Disfruta un poco de la vida, Bella-el tenía toda esa pinta, de "vive el momento y sonríe siempre".

Le iba a contestar pero antes sonó mi teléfono.

-Disculpa un momento-me excusé antes de alejarme de la mesa para sacar el móvil del bolso. ¡Era Edward!

-¡Edward! ¿cómo estás?-estaba que no me tenían en pie de la alegría porque me hubiera llamado.

-Bien, ¿cómo te ha ido la mañana?-que ganas tenía de verle…

-Ahí, ahí…¿ya has terminado por hoy?-ojala pudiéramos hacer algo para la tarde.

-Si, te llamaba para comer algo ligero, ¿qué me dices?-¡Vaya una suerte! por un día que me da por comer a mi hora y fuera viene Edward y me llama para salir a comer.

-No puedo…lo siento-mi pena se traslucía en mi voz.

-¿Tanto trabajo tienes que no puedes parar ni para comer?-a ver, era trabajadora, pero la hora de comer era sagrada.

-Es que ya estoy a punto de comer, he salido a comer hoy fuera del colegio-le expliqué.

-¿Y cómo es que te ha dado por salir hoy?-noté la extrañeza en su voz.

-Ha llegado el profesor sustituto de Educación Física, no conoce a nadie, salvo a mí, ya que me ha tocado enseñarle el centro; así que me ha pedido salir a comer-en realidad casi le había hecho suplicar hasta que acepté.

-¿Has salido a comer con un nuevo compañero?-¿qué era ese tono de voz que percibía?

-Si, con Jacob Black, que ha resultado ser de Forks, como yo-miré hacia el interior de restaurante, Jacob parecía totalmente absorto en el menú.

-¿Os conocíais entonces?-volvió a preguntar sin esa calidez con la que conseguía suavizarme siempre.

-No, sólo que al hablar nos hemos dado cuenta de que éramos originarios de Forks-porque Jacob me había preguntado, sino podrían haber pasado años sin que se me ocurriera preguntarle de donde era.

Mi respuesta fue seguida por unos breves momentos de silencio, estaba comenzando a inquietarme por la conversación. Edward había mejorado mucho en el aspecto comunicativo durante estas últimas semanas.

-Vaya…-dijo por fin.-Ya que estás ocupada te dejo seguir con tu cita-se despidió apresuradamente.

-¡Edward!-le contesté de inmediato.

-¿Algo más, Isabella?-Isabella…¿cuándo me había llamado así? Por mas que hacia memoria no conseguía llegar a un momentos exacto hasta que…si, recordaba el día de la playa, cuando el discutía con aquella mujer y me despachó con un frío _"gracias Isabella"._ No era de extrañar que no me gustara nada que me llamase por mi nombre completo.

-No, nada-contesté cortada.

-Bien. Adiós-no me dio tiempo ni siquiera a despedirme, terminó la llamada sin más.

¿Por qué me tenía yo que sentir así, culpable y triste, por algo que ni siquiera sabía que era? Edward tenía el poder de sacarme de quicio, tan pronto era un sol, como estos últimos días, como se comportaba frío y distante. ¿Es que acaso le había molestado que saliera a comer con alguien más y no estuviera disponible para él? No…seguro que eran tonterías mías, puede que hubiera tenido mal día y sólo quisiera relajarse un rato conmigo. Debía dejar de preocuparme por ello, ahora no podía hacer nada, así que continuaría con mi comida y por la tarde hablaría con Edward.

-¡Vaya, por fin has regresado! Pensé que te habían secuestrado o algo por el estilo-me saludó Jacob cuando volví a la mesa.-¿Ha pasado algo? Tienes mala cara-no me había visto en el espejo pero casi me podía ver con el ceño levemente fruncido y gesto de desconcierto.

-No te preocupes-no iba a darle explicaciones sobre la llamada de Edward-¿Ya has pedido?-antes tenía bastante hambre, pero después de hablar con Edward se me habían quitado todas las ganas de comer, tenía el estómago cerrado.

-No, te estaba esperando. ¿Qué te apetece?-pero yo ya no estaba tan suelta como antes, el problema con Edward seguía estando en mi cabeza y me impedía comportarme con naturalidad.

El resto de la tarde se me pasó volando, Jacob sabiendo que no tenía coche se ofreció a llevarme a casa y la verdad que no me pude negar, me apetecía muy poco coger el bus esa tarde.

-¿Vives sola?-me preguntó de camino a casa.

-Si, aunque vivo muy cerca de mis amigos-instintivamente le conté esa pequeña mentira. Le conocía de hacia unas horas y no me apetecía relevarle que además de vivir sola no conocía a nadie de los alrededores y mis amigos estaban un poco más de lejos de lo que yo le había contado. Mi padre siempre me enseñó ese tipo de cosas, a no fiarme de desconocidos y a cuidar muy bien de mi misma. Ya había suficientes desalmados ahí afuera como para que yo se lo pusiera más fácil.

-Eres todo un partido Bella: joven, guapa y con casa, ¿para qué pedir más?-sonreí a modo de respuesta, no sintiéndome del todo a gusto con ese piropo regalado. Ya conocía un poco más a Jacob y me parecía el tipo de persona que bromeaba siempre que podía y que por supuesto regalaba sonrisas sin un por qué. Simplemente porque si.

-Me puedes dejar aquí-le dije un poco antes de que llegáramos a mi casa.

-No me importa llevarte hasta la misma puerta, mujer, total…-tenía ganas de bajarme de ese coche, Jacob era simpático pero algunas de las cosas que me decían me incomodaban bastante.

Estaba mirando por la ventanilla cuando vi un coche que me conocía de sobra, aparcado enfrente de mi casa. Edward. Al instante un chorro de adrenalina corrió por mi cuerpo.

-Para aquí-dije rápidamente a Jacob, con el corazón acelerado. Pensaba que iba a contar con algo más de tiempo para pensar sobre Edward antes de encontrarme con él, para analizar nuestra conversación y saber que era lo que le había molestado si es que yo tenía la culpa de ello.

-¿No me va a invitar ni siquiera a tomar un refresco Bella?-de las prisas que tenía ya me había bajado del coche y estaba cerrando la puerta.

-No, Jacob-no le conocía lo suficiente como para invitarle a mi casa.

-En otra ocasión será-me dijo todavía desde el volante sin perder la sonrisa-Oye, ¿conoces al tipo del coche? No ha dejado de mirarte desde que hemos llegado-no me hacia falta volverme para saber de quien hablaba. ¿Por qué me estaba comportando de esa manera? Parecía casi asustada de Edward.

-Ehh…si, es mi novio-disimuladamente, me miré de reojo hacia el coche y efectivamente Edward me estaba mirando con una cara que no auguraba nada bueno para mí.

-¡Fiu! No me habías dicho nada-me contestó Jacob.

-No tengo porque hacerlo. No te debo expiaciones-soné más brusca de lo que me hubiera gustado pero él no tenía ningún derecho parecer molesto por no haberle dicho que tenía novio.

-Será mejor que me vaya, tu chico-dijo con rentintín-se acaba de bajar del coche-

-Pues hasta mañana y gracias por la carrera Jacob-me despedí de él.

Cuadré hombros y me encaminé hacia mi casa, o lo que es lo mismo, hacia Edward. Me atreví a mirarle a la cara y me asusté de lo serio que estaba. En cualquier otra situación habría corrido hacia sus brazos pero no hoy, cuando parecía haber visto a un muerto.

El pitido de despedida de Jacob me despistó, me volví hacia él y le saludé con el brazo. Después seguí caminando hasta llegar a Edward que no se había movido ni medio milímetro desde que había salido del coche. Si las miradas matasen yo ya estaría muerta.

-¡Hola Edward! No te esperaba por aquí-le saludé algo insegura de cómo actuar.

-Si, de eso ya me he dado cuenta. ¿He venido en mal momento?-¿de qué iba esto? ¿y ese tono de voz?

-¡Para nada! Puedes venir cuando quieras-me seguí quedando ahí parada, sin saber como actuar.

-Quien lo diría, parece que he interrumpido tu tarde. Si es así dímelo y me voy, no quisiera ser un estorbo para ti-no podía estar más sorprendida ante su respuesta. Definitivamente Edward venía con el hacha de guerra en la mano.

-¿Por qué no entramos mejor a casa? Podremos hablar más tranquilos dentro-le sugerí intentando suavizar las cosas.

-Para el tiempo que me voy a quedar…-contestó desdeñoso con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

-¡Pues si tan pocas ganas tienes de irte no haber venido!-exploté furiosa. Estas no eran formas de empezar una conversación.

-Ya, ¿eso habría estado bien, no?-me cogió del codo y tiró de mi hacia la puerta de casa-Vamos para dentro antes de montar aquí el número.

-Suéltame-le pedí enfadada, deshaciéndome de su sujeción.

-Como quieras-me soltó con ese aire de que le daba igual y que estaba consiguiendo sacarme de mis casillas.

Abrí la puerta de casa y me dirigí hacia el salón, tirando el bolso y la chaqueta sobre uno de los sofás. No me molesté en averiguar si Edward me seguía o no, el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse ya me había informado. Decidida me giré hacia él para enfrenarle.

-¿Me quieres decir que mosca te ha picado? Primero me llamas, te mosqueas y me cuelgas y ahora vienes aquí con ganas de discutir, así que explícate-le pedí apoyada sobre el respaldo del sofá. Me iba a hacer falta ese apoyo, estaba segura. Edward se había quedado al otro lado de la estancia reforzando aún más el abismo que en es momento nos separaba.

-¿Es que no lo sabes aún?-negué con la cabeza.- ¿ese tipo del coche era Jacob Black?-asentí- ¿A ti te parece normal quedar con un hombre el mismo día que le conoces teniendo novio? No me esperaba algo así de ti, la inocente y buena Bella, una mosca muerta que parece no haber roto un plato nunca. Pero mira con lo que me sale ahora, me doy la vuelta y se va a comer con un mindundi del trabajo, sin preguntarse si quiera si estará bien o mal, si a su novio le gustará o no. Pero no contenta con eso se le trae a casa ¿a hacer qué Bella? ¿Tan desesperada estas por follar que te traes al primero que se interesa por ti? Claro como yo no he querido todavía no te has podido controlar. ¡Quien lo diría de alguien como tu que parece tan santurrona, como si nunca hubieras roto un planto!-tenía que haber escuchado mal, Edward no podía haberme dicho todas esas cosas, no era posible, él no era así ni usaba esas palabras, menos para referirse a mí.

-¡Eres un gilipollas! ¿Lo sabías? No me extraña que Rose no quiera ni verte-golpe bajo.- ¿Quién coño eres tú para venir a decirme esas cosas? ¿Pero de dónde te has caído? Que sea tu novia no significa que no tenga liberad y que te tenga que llamar para pedirte permiso hasta para salir a comer. Hago lo que me da la gana y cuando me da la gana, ya soy mayorcita y no te debo explicaciones-me quedé sin ideas, no esperaba de ninguna maldita manera que Edward me dijera ese tipo de cosas. Me había pillado tan de sorpresa que ya no sabía más que decirle, es decir, ¿qué se dice en este tipo de situaciones?

-¿Esa es tu idea de compromiso? ¿Hacer lo que te da la gana, cuando te da la gana y con quien te da la mismísima real gana?-bramó gesticulando demasiado.

-¡No pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho!-le contesté gritando también.

-¡No seas remilgada, se muy bien lo que has dicho! me podías haber avisado antes del tipo de relación que querías, claramente no habría estado interesado en ella-eso lo había hecho a posta, para hacerme daño, y vaya que si lo había conseguido.

-¿Pero a esto lo llamas tú una relación? Si ni siquiera se lo quieres decir a tu familia-le eché en cara. Ya puestos a sacar los trapos succiones no iba a dejar nada en el cajón.

-¿Y por qué crees tú que será, eh?-ahora se había pasado de la raya, nada más comenzar a hablar había traspasado la línea que separaba el respeto de la ofensa pero ahora había sobrepasado otra barrera, esa que daba lugar a la malicia y al dolor.

-¡Fuera! Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo de mi casa, quiero que salgas y no vuelvas más. Vete a donde te aguanten aunque con lo amargado que eres no se como lo vas a hacer-esto era la ley del animal herido, atacar hasta matar para no ser asesinado.

-¡Vaya, ahora la princesa se enfada porque la he dicho algo que no la ha gustado! ¿Te crees que me ha gustado a mi saber que estabas fuera con otro hombre? ¿ y que alguien que no era yo o mi familia te ha traído a casa?-se movía como un perro rabioso de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-¿Te has ofrecido si quiera a traerme?

-¡Sólo me hacia falta ahora hacer de taxista para ti!-yo jamás le había pedido que me llevase de un sitio a otro, siempre había sido él quien se había ofrecido.

-¡Te estas comportando como un gilipollas, ya no sabes ni lo que dices!-Edward estaba perdiendo los papeles completamente.

-A cada uno lo que es, yo seré un gilipollas como tu dices pero tú-me señaló-eres una…

-¡Cállate y no digas algo de lo que te arrepientas!-que se callase ya por favor.

-Calentándome todos estos días, con esos besos que mes das, restregándote contra mi-lo estaba haciendo sonar tan sucio…-y luego saliendo con otros tipos-su boca se torció en una sonrisa cruel.

-¿Yo? Cállate ya Edward, porque con cada palabra que dices estropeas más las cosas. No estas pensando en lo que dices, quiero pensar que no lo estas haciendo, qué sólo son los celos los que hablan por ti, pero… si sigues hablando voy a tener que dejar de creerlo-

-Es la verdad Isabella, me has traicionado, no has tardado ni un mes en hacerlo. ¿Por qué querías estar conmigo? ¿Es que te parecía divertido estar con alguien como yo?

-¿Con alguien como tú?-le pregunté sin entender.

-Si, con alguien como yo, amargado, solo, roto por dentro…Tú, todo un desecho de virtudes, alejada de los hombres durante años, centrada en tus estudios, ¿también has engañado a mis hermanos? Ellos creen que eres una santa aunque a mi me pareces todo lo contrario. ¿Cuál es tu verdadera cara?

-¿De verdad no me conoces, Edward?-casi le supliqué.

-No, definitivamente no, pensaba que lo hacía pero sigo siendo el mismo tonto de siempre, algunas cosas no cambian nunca. ¡Que decepción! esperaba mucho más de ti, quizás….quizás…-

-¿Quizás, qué?-

-Nada. Suerte que no habíamos llegado muy lejos, así es más fácil dar por finalizado esto. Mira tú que bien, ahora es cuando nos alegramos de no haber contado nada a mi familia, ¿para qué hacerles pasar un mal rato?

-¿Me estás dejando?-no me lo podía creer, todo esto debía ser una pesadilla, un mal sueño.

-¿A ti que te parece?-me estaba rompiendo en pequeños pedazos, uno a uno iban cayendo en una pequeña pila, ¿cómo recompondría después los pedazos?

-Pues si eso es lo quieres ya sabes donde está la puerta-pude contestar no se cómo.

-Claro. Me habría gustado decirte que ha sido un placer pero no soy tan falso como para decirte algo así-ya ni me atrevía a mirarle, ¿para qué?

-Vete-le dije ya sin fuerzas.

Ya no hubo más palabras, toda la casa quedó sumida en un profundo silencio sólo roto por los lastimeros sollozos que salían de mi pecho.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había hecho? Mejor dicho, ¿qué habíamos hecho?

Me puse a llorar desconsoladamente, sentía como una especie de bola que surgía en la boca de mi estómago subía hacia mi garganta para rebotar en ella y bajar hasta mi pecho, donde, sorpresivamente, llegó rodeada de una capa de pinchos, provocándome aún más dolor. Me dejé caer al suelo, ya sin fuerzas para sostenme y sin un motivo para hacerlo. Había aguantado de pie momentos anteriores sólo por pura cabezonería y orgullo, a pesar de que las piernas me temblasen y me sintiera tan débil como un recién nacido.

No podía recordar lo que nos habíamos dicho, lo que nos habíamos hecho pero si las consecuencias que todo ello había tenido en mi. Sentía el lacerante dolor dentro de mí, recorriéndome, grabándose a fuego en mi interior.

* * *

**¡Buenas noches a todas! Capítulo corto pero intenso, una discusión y de las buenas, ¿qué os ha parecido?**

**¡Un beso nenas!**


	15. La visión de Rosalie

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Que hay detrás**

* * *

Capítulo 15: La visión de Rosalie

Habían pasado algo más de tres semanas desde nuestra terrible discusión. Al principio pensé que iba a ser incapaz de seguir adelante, de continuar con mí día a día, había sido mi primera ruptura, si, pero no sólo eso sino que había sido una ruptura dolorosa, cruel y llena de malas palabras. El final de nuestra relación se había visto envuelto en una horrible vorágine de insultos y faltas de respeto que había surgido de la nada, sin un detonante aparente más que los celos infundados de Edward.

Edward…

Desde el día de nuestra ruptura no había hablado con él, tampoco le había visto. Había puesto todo tipo de excusas para no ir a casa de sus padres evitando así encontrarme con él.

A pesar del enfado que aún tenía y que rivalizaba con el dolor, mi ego se sentía adolorido porque Edward no se hubiera puesto en contacto conmigo de cualquier forma. Ni si quiera les había preguntado a sus hermanos, tampoco a Jasper que era el único que conocía nuestra relación, sobre mí. ¿Acaso esto era el fin? No me lo podía creer, me negaba a ello.

Con el paso de los días logré asimilar el significado de sus palabras, que se paseaban por mi mente como sal en una herida abierta con el único objetivo de aumentar el lacerante dolor.

Odiaba la forma en la que me había tratado, sus reiteradas faltas de respeto, sus intenciones de hacerme daño pues sus palabras habían sido como cuchillos… pero le seguía queriendo y le echaba de menos. Echaba de menos al hombre silencioso, sereno y fuerte que permanecía a mi lado, al novio cariñoso y atento que era y como no, al amigo bromista que en pocas ocasiones había dejado aparecer.

Pero junto a estas ganas de verle, también estaba el rechazo que sentía ante una posible reconciliación. No había hecho nada para merecer sus palabras, no había coqueteado con Jacob ni tampoco había hecho nada inmoral. Por nada del mundo le sería infiel a Edward, nunca, jamás, bajo ningún concepto. La infidelidad iba en contra de todo aquello en lo que creía.

Me quería y me respetaba demasiado a mí misma como para permitir que un hombre viniera y me hiciera de menos. Eso sí que no lo iba a permitir, fuera Edward o cualquier otro.

Jasper se había convertido durante todo este tiempo en mi paño de lágrimas, suerte que Alice era una novia comprensiva y muy ocupada, pues le robaba a Jasper varias horas al día. Con él me había podido desahogar, contarle todo lo que me había pasado y como me sentía al respecto. Tenía la esperanza de quizás él me pudiera dar la clave para entender a Edward, para conocer el porqué de su reacción, de sus palabras. Pero no fue así y Jasper no supo o no quiso, no me quedó del todo claro, explicarme el porqué del comportamiento de Edward.

-¿Cómo estás hoy, Bella?-me saludó a media tarde Jasper en su habitual visita.

A veces llegaba a sentirme culpable por abusar tanto de él pero verdaderamente me había no hablar de ello me haría sentirme peor.

-Bien-mentí, como todos los días.

-No me la das Bella. Cuéntame, ¿ha habido alguna novedad?-me dijo mientras íbamos hacia el salón para sentarnos en alguno de los sofás.

-¿Debería haberla?-le pregunte esperanzada, ansiosa por averiguar si me traía una buena noticia.

-Yo se tanto de Edward poco más como tú. Lleva semanas sin aparecer por casa y si no fuera por las constantes llamadas de teléfono que le hacen Esme y Alice no sabríamos ni donde está.

-Al grano-le urgí inquieta en mi sitio.

-Esta en casa, trabajando en la universidad-me respondió sin decirme nada que yo no supusiera yo.

-Cuéntame algo nuevo Jasper, que no ha dejado su trabajo y que está en la ciudad ya me lo imagino yo. Después de todo tiene un contrato con la facultad y por muy buen abogado que sea no le puede romper así como así.

-No dice nada más. Esme está preocupada, había recobrado la esperanza de tener de vuelta al Edward familiar y feliz de otras épocas, pero ahora de repente Edward se ha vuelto más cerrado que nunca y no sabe el porqué. Pensó que entre Rose y Edward se podía haber producido un nuevo encontronazo, se lo preguntó a Rose y al final acabaron medio discutiendo.

-¿Esme discutiendo con Rose?-no era esa la mujer que yo había conocido. Ella se había mostrado como una mujer apaciguadora, que evitaba siempre los conflictos e intentaba llegar a acuerdos buenos para todos. Pero claro, Edward era su hijo y si algo le pasaba estaba más que justificado que sacara las garras. Temía que se provocara un cisma familiar con tanta tensión entre Edward y Rose, más ahora que Esme se había posicionado del lado de su hijo, lo que podía provocar que el resto de la familia se tuviera que posicionar también, Emmet con Rosalie, Carlise con su esposa, ¿y Alice y Jasper? Esta no era una línea de pensamientos muy agradable así que la deseché. Esme jamás dejaría que las cosas llegasen hasta tales extremos.

-No fue una discusión como tal. Ya sabes el carácter que tiene Rose y en cuento se menciona a Edward y a los problemas que tiene o según Rose, que él provoca, salta y no se mide.-le miré con cara de sospecha, ¿me lo estaría contando todo?-En serio, no pasó de ahí-tenía que creer en su palabra, era Jasper, mi amigo, él no me mentiría.

-Sigo sin saber que narices ha pasado entre ellos-dije en voz alta, aunque en realidad estaba dirigido más bien hacia mí misma.

-Cuando Edward quiera te lo contará-me contestó misterioso, como siempre.

-¿Pues sabes qué? Que quizás me cansé de tanto esperar y esperar y no saber nada. De estar tras esta puerta esperando que Edward venga y se disculpe.

-Vamos Bella, no te vengas abajo ahora- me animo en vano Jasper.

-¿Venirme abajo ahora? He pasado más de tres hermanas hecha una mierda, llorando por los rincones, preguntándome que hice mal, esperando saber algo de Edward, ¿y tú me dices que no me rinda?-se podía meter sus palabras por donde le cupieran.

-Todos hemos tenido malos momentos con nuestras parejas-por supuesto, pero esto me afectaba a mí y era lo que me dolía.

-¿Algunas vez le has dicho a Alice las cosas que me dijo a mi Edward?-

-No, nunca-negó rápidamente, con contundencia.

-Entonces no sabes de lo que estoy hablando-le contesté rabiosa.

-Bella…-me llamó con toda la paciencia que le caracterizaba-no lo vuelques contra mí, yo no tengo la culpa.

Me sentí ligeramente culpable por haberme desgañitado con él, pero era el único con el que lo podía hacer.

-Lo siento, es sólo que…sólo es que no lo llevo bien. No es fácil-me disculpé, tomando conciencia de mi comportamiento.

-No pasa nada, sólo no pierdas la perspectiva-me aconsejó.

-¿La perspectiva de qué?-le pregunte hastiada.

-De las cosas. De tu relación con Edward y de Edward mismo.

-No te entiendo-me recosté contra el sofá con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo que mi cabeza rebotase contra el mullido respaldo del sofá. Todo ello contribuyó a recalcar y aumentar aún más mi enfadado.

-Te has levantado con el pie izquierdo-corroboró Jasper.

-Hoy estoy que no me soporto ni yo misma, no sé lo que me pasa-de pronto tenía ganas de llorar.

-Emmet te diría que te va a bajar el período-comentó Jasper, quitándole un poco de hierro a mi mal día y mi mal humor. Tuve la intención de responderle con una sonrisa pero a tenor de la cara que puso, más bien había sido una mueca.

-Creo que prefiero estar sola-le dije, sintiendo como cada vez me iba sintiendo peor.

En cuanto Jasper se fuera iba a poner uno de esos discos de canciones románticas tristes y así poder hundirme en mi propia miseria a gusto.

-¿Por qué no hablas con Edward?-abrí los ojos que acababa de cerrar segundos atrás, impactada por su sugerencia.

-¡¿Hablar yo… con él?-¿acaso había sido yo la culpable? ¿me iba a tener que arrastrar y pedir perdón? Estaba segura de rendirme ante él con sólo mirarle durante unos segundos pero al menos quería que fuera él quien volviese, no yo, porque si fuera así estaría dejando entrever que había tenido parte de la culpa. No me sentía especialmente orgullosa de mis palabras, pero había reaccionado así debido a las provocaciones e insinuaciones totalmente fuera de lugar de Edward. Me había llamado mosca muerta, había insinuado que era falsa, zorra y… mejor parar ahí. No me hacía nada bien evocar de nuevo sus insultos, su desprecio, su frío semblante.

-Si, tú, Bella. ¿No crees que sería mejor que seguir escondida en casa, arrastrándote por los rincones? No te estoy diciendo que vayas y le pidas disculpas, sólo que hables con él. Quizás no se atreve a dar el primer paso por miedo a tu reacción, sabiendo que la última vez que os visteis no se comporto como el hombre que es-podía ver su punto, pero seguía sin creer en él.

-¿Acaso no es lo mismo para mí? No se como me va a recibir, si es que lo quier hacer. Me dejó, ¿por qué tendría que ser yo la que se acercara de nuevo a él?

-Por el simple hecho de que ya han pasado semanas y no has sabido de él más que por las migajas que te he ido contando, por el hecho de que Edward no es especialmente un tipo seguro de sí mismo, por el hecho de que estás hecha una mierda sin él. ¿Quieres que siga?-me retó.

Pensé en sus palabras. Claro que me sentía mal, "mal" era un eufemismo para como me sentía, nuestra breve relación había acabado antes de casi despegar, ¿me sentiría de igual forma si el fin hubiera sido otro? Amaba a Edward, eso era un hecho, pero no estaba del todo segura de que ese amor fuera suficiente para mantener una relación. Hasta ahora, al menos, no lo había sido.

-Tengo mucho que pensar Jasper-le pedí.

-¿Mucho que pensar? Has tenido casi un mes para darle vueltas a todo, estoy seguro de que le has dado tantas vueltas que has distorsionado las cosas.

-¡No me digas que he distorsionado las cosas porque tú no estabas allí!-bramé furiosa. Definitivamente este no era mi día, iba a acabar espantando hasta a mi mejor amigo.

-Nunca te había visto así Bella. Piénsalo. Ahora me voy a ir-se levantó del sofá, y a pesar de que no me merecía ni un simple "adiós", se agachó a mi altura y me dio un fraternal beso en la frente, susurrando unas palabras de cariño y consuelo.

De noche, ya en la cama cuando no podía ocupar mi mente con las tareas del día a día, mi imaginación volaba rauda hacia todos los buenos recuerdos que guardaba de Edward. Jamás alguien había dicho mi nombre con esa extraña combinación de cariño y temor, jamás nadie me había hecho sentirme tan segura. Por una vez en mi vida había decidido por mí misma estar con alguien, me había dado la oportunidad de fijarme en alguien, aunque pensándolo bien, ¿me lo había permitido yo misma o era que hasta ese momento no había encontrado a la persona correcta?

Los pensamientos me abrumaban. Amaba a Ewdard mucho más de lo que alguna vez me había imaginado que podía amar. Por ese amor… ¿merecía la pena resolver las cosas? Las palabras de Jasper actuaban como _Pepito Grillo_, animando a dejar de lado mi orgullo y ver a Edward. Estaba segura de que mi parte racional estada adormecida de ahí que no hubiera protestado ante las ideas de mi parte más emocional y por tanto ilógica.

Edward había llegado a mi corazón como ningún hombre había logrado hacer hasta ese momento y si era sincera conmigo misma dudaba de que alguna vez un hombre lograra hacer lo que Edward había hecho. Nadie podría ocupar su lugar jamás.

Suspiré ligeramente, deseando poder desconectar aunque sólo fuera durante unos minutos, no era tan osada como para pedir horas, en las que pudiera dejar de lado el tema y ser la Bella tranquila y relajada de siempre.

**oOooOOoooOOO**

Durante los siguientes días no deje de darle vueltas ¿llamarle o esperar a que él lo hiciera? No era capaz de quitarme la idea de la cabeza.

La "mejor" parte del día era cuando estaba en el colegio trabajando, me mantenía ocupada, sobrecargándome de trabajo con el objetivo de mantener siempre la mente ocupaba. Si me marcaba una lista de pequeñas tareas para ir realizando mantenía mi mente ocupada y dejaba de darle vueltas a la dichosa cuestión y dejaba de revolcarme en mi propio dolor.

-¡Bella!-Jacob entró en mi despacho sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta, como siempre.

-Me has dado un buen susto-había tenido el impulso de llevarme la mano al corazón para así controlar los desbocados latidos de mi corazón.

-Soy un hombre que nunca te dejará indiferente-sonrió, con la sonrisa marca de la casa, enseñando esa enorme dentadura suya que estaba lejos de la maravillosa y eclipsante sonrisa de Edward, más discreta pero a la vez más profunda y con muchos más significados. Esa era una diferencia muy grande entre ambos, mientras que Jacob era un chico alegre, dicharachero y abierto, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, Edward, mi Edward, era más oscuro y reservado, no regalaba sus sonrisas así porque así y quizás por eso tenían más valor. Las sonrisas de Jacob iban dirigidas a todos, las de Edward sólo a quienes las merecían.

-¡Despierta!-Jacob chascó los dedos frente a mí, demasiado cerca de mis ojos.

-¿Qué decías?-le pregunté aún dispersa con la mitad de mis neuronas rememorando las sonrisas de Edward.

-¿Ocurre algo?-dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las dos sillas que se encontraban al otro lado de la mesa.-Llevas unas semanas ida, pareces una mala imitación de ti misma.

-Nada-contesté con rapidez. Tenía que hacerme volver a pensar en lo mismo.

Me miró como si no confiara mucho en mí. No era una buena mentirosa, esa era una de las razones por las que había evitado a Emmet, Alice y Rosalie, ellos no tardarían ni dos segundos en darse cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien y no iban a descansar hasta sacarme el motivo y temía que en ese caso ni Jasper iba a ser capaz de sacarme del entuerto. Sólo faltaba que la familia se enterase de la relación de Edward y mía, posiblemente Edward estallase de nuevo.

-Es viernes. ¿Te apetece salir a tomar algo?-de nuevo, algo que ya se había convertido para él en una costumbre, se inclinó hacia la mesa, reduciendo la distancia entre nosotros.

No quería salir con él. No era más que un compañero de trabajo, un amigo, tenía muy claro donde estaban mis sentimientos. El asunto era que no quería darle falsas esperanzas porque había notado su interés hacía mí. Me sentía halagada porque un hombre como él, evidentemente atractivo, se fijara en mí pero no podía aceptar sus invitaciones, no cuando él las podía tomar como algo que no era ni que iba a ser.

-Muchas gracias pero…-comencé con otra de mis disculpas. Ya se me hacía incómodo rechazar todas sus invitaciones pero es que Jacob no se rendía nunca.

-No acepto un no por respuesta, no esta vez. Tanta negativa va a conseguir bajarme la moral y mira que me quiero a mí mismo-era imposible no reírse con él. Cualquiera se hubiera echado atrás ante mis negativas pero él no, seguía una y otra vez, chocando con la misma pared. Sólo por eso decidí aceptar su invitación, eso si, con una aclaración previa que no diera lugar a ningún tipo de confusión.

-Si acepto te tiene que quedar más que claro que es sólo como amigos. No va a haber nada más-le advertí sería, sin mostrar una ápice de inseguridad o debilidad.

-Si, si… eso ya me lo sé. Acuérdate que conocí a tu novio-no hacía falta que me lo recordase. Edward estaba siempre en mis pensamientos, dirigiéndolos, ocupándolos, colmándolos…

-Claro-musité con voz queda, sintiendo de nuevo el peso de mi separación con Edward.

-En un cuarto de hora nos vemos en la puerta-dijo mucho más contento de lo que había entrado minutos atrás.-Por cierto, me llevo unos de estos-metió la mano en el bol que tenía sobre la mesa, lleno de dulces. Había sido mi regalo de primer día de trabajo, cortesía de Emmet.

-¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunté a Jacob minutos después ya montada en su coche. Me tenía que comprar un coche pero iba a tener que esperar un tiempo las facturas eran demasiadas como para permitirme la adquisición de un vehículo de segunda mano. Quizás con el paso de los meses podría lograrlo.

-¿Qué te parece si visitamos esa nueva cafetería que han abierto en el centro? Me han dicho que tiene unos pinchos deliciosos y que quieres que te diga, a estas horas de la tarde tengo ya un hambre…-como me recordaba al glotón de Emmet. Aunque pensándolo bien, ambos eran de cuerpo fuerte y musculazo por lo que debían necesitar bastantes calorías.

-¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?-me había concentrado tanto en mis pensamientos que me había olvidado de Jacob.

-Me estaba acordando de un amigo que se parece a ti. Ambos coméis como auténticas limas-y lo curioso es que no estaban gordos, todo lo contrario.

Después de un rato conseguimos, por fin, llegar a la cafetería, habíamos tenido que dar muchas vueltas hasta encontrar aparcamiento, cosa difícil en Seattle. Quizás debía pensar en comprarme una bicicleta o una moto, aunque con mi suerte podía acabar sobre el capó de un coche en cualquier momento.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento pero tenía verdadera hambre, durante todos estos días había dejado de comer como lo hacía antes, muchas veces me saltaba las comidas. Incluso había notado como la cintura de los pantalones me quedaba más floja.

Me disculpé con Jacob para ir al baño. Cuando me miré en el espejo me quedé asustada del horrible aspecto que presentaba. Siempre había sido pálida, pero ahora mi piel parecía traslúcida, unas horrorosas manchas oscuras situadas debajo de mis ojos reflejaban mi falta de sueño y para colmo estaba tan mal peinada como cuando me levantaba de la cama. No sabía como Jake no se había espantado al verme en esas fachas. Nunca había sido una beldad pero me cuidaba un poco más y tenía mejor aspecto. Seguro que Edward echaba a correr si me viese con esas pintas.

Pasé una tarde agradable con Jacob, era muy fácil estar con él cuando dejaba de lado su faceta de ligón. Era agradable distraerme con algo más que no fuera el trabajo o las tareas domésticas. Pero aún así no podía dejar de sentirme culpable por estar disfrutando de mi tiempo con Jacob. No quería nada más que una amistad con él y no me atraía como hombre a pesar de su evidente atractivo, pero sentía que estaba traicionando a Edward, ¿idiota, cierto? Es más, esperaba que en cualquier momento apareciera por la puerta del local y me fusilase con la mirada al encontrarme con semejante compañía. Temía que algo así ocurriera y las cosas se estropearan más de lo que ya estaban, si era posible aún, cosa que dudaba.

Después de algo más de una hora en su compañía dejé caer que ya era hora de acabar con la salida. Como siempre Jacob se ofreció a llevarme a casa, ofrecimiento que rechacé excusándome en que tenía unas compras que hacer. Temía, más de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer, que al llegar a casa a Edward le hubiera dado por ir a hablar conmigo y me viese con Jacob de nuevo.

Quizás me vendría bien pasar un rato fuera de casa, mirar escaparates, darme algún capricho… pero lo cierto es que no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Parecía que no podía hacer nada sin Edward, sin pensar en él, en que le parecerían mis acciones… era muy difícil amar a alguien.

Mientras paseaba por algunos de los comercios del centro, sin fijar mi vista en ninguna tienda en especial me encontré con Rosalie.

-¡Hola Bella!-me saludó ella, pillándome desprevenida.

-¡Qué susto me has dado!-no ganaba para sustos hoy.

-Ya te veo, estas en la inopia-bromeó haciendo que me sonrojara tímidamente.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, ocupada, ya sabes…-siempre daba la misma excusa, cualquiera que me escuchase hablar pensaría que era una importante ejecutiva que trabajaba doce horas al día.

-Si, por teléfono porque parece ser la única forma de comunicarse contigo. Nosotras también estamos ocupadas pero aún así tenemos tiempo para vivir un poco-me recriminó. Era típico en mí que cuando las cosas iban mal me alejase del resto, lo hice cuando paso lo de mis padres y cada vez que Edward me hacía daño de una forma u otra.

No sabía que contestar a Rose, prefería no mentirla más, no sólo porque me iba a pillar sino porque no estaba bien mentir y menos de una forma tan gratuita.

Quería a Rose, pero no podía dejar de sentir cierto resentimiento hacia ella por lo mal que trataba siempre a Edward, como si sobrase.

En más de una ocasión me tuve que morder la lengua para no mandarla a la mierda y en otras tantas también me tuve que reprimir para no preguntarla sobre ese antagonismo que sentía hacía Edward.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-me preguntó ella, librándome así del mal rato que estaba pasando por no saber que decir.

-Paseaba un rato a ver si veía algo que me gustase, ¿y tú, no tendrías que estar trabajando?

-En principio si, pero hemos tenido una semana realmente agotadora así que Alice se ha sacrificado por mí, y me ha dejado escaquearme un rato antes-respondió-¿te apetece que tomemos algo? Me han hablado de una cafetería muy buena, nueva en el centro.-justo donde yo había estado media hora antes.

-Es buena. He estado en ella esta tarde y tiene unos pinchos deliciosas-quizás un poco caros, pero muy buenos y variados. Sobre la barra, de forma cuadrada, había una larga fila de cristales protectores que contenían todo tipo de pinchos deliciosos. Lo único que tenías que hacer era cogerte un plato y llenarlo con todos los pinchos que quisieras.

-Entonces no tendrás ganas de tomarte un café, pero dime, ¿con quién has estado?-Alice era mucho más sutil, Rosalie prefería dejarse de rodeos e ir al grano.

-Con Jacob, un compañero de trabajo-respondí.

-¡Vaya! No nos habías contado nada, ¿es atractivo?-preguntó mucho más interesada que antes. Rosalie estaba en contra de mi monacal vida, no es que me animara a ser una libertina y saltar de regazo en regazo pero sí a salir más y a conocer gente.

-Si, se parece a Emmet en tamaño-y en poco más, bueno si, en su apetito.

-¿Te gusta?-Rose entraba a matar, no había duda de ello.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿No? ¿por qué?-bien, esto era lo que e faltaba para completar unas semanas de mierda.

_No porque amo a otra persona_, hubiera sido la respuesta adecuada pero eso hubiera provocado una nueva tanda de preguntas.

-Simplemente no me atrae, sólo es un compañero de trabajo nuevo en el colegio y además es de mi edad, no como el resto que son todos mayores y llevan años trabajando juntos. Es normal que los nuevos hagamos piña-improvisé.

-¿Estás segura de eso?-no me gustó para nada su tono de voz, tampoco la mirada que me echó, como si quisiera buscar en mis ojos si la estaba diciendo o no toda la verdad.

-Completamente-la respondí con una voz que me hubiera gustado que sonara más decidida y no resquebrajada por la incertidumbre y las dudas.

-Pues sabes, no te creo. Puede que te hayas creído muy hábil pero nunca me has engañado. Estas enamorada de Edward-soltó la bomba, dejándome clavada y tiesa en el sitio.

Mi reacción me había delatado, pude ver la mueca de desilusión y reconocimiento de Rosalie.

-¿Por qué crees algo así?-la pregunté segundos después, cuando conseguí recuperar mi voz.

-No soy imbécil, vi como le mirabas. No podías apartar los ojos de él y te comportabas medio imbécil cuando él tenía algún tipo de atención contigo. Le preparabas el desayuno como una esposa amorosa, esperabas ansiosa su vuelta a casa y parecías un alma en pena cuando no estaba. Soy rubia pero no tonta.

Me quedé callada, escuchando sus palabras. No hablaba con ternura o comprensión sino que parecía estar echándome en cara mis sentimientos. Estaba tan impactada por la noticia que aún no sabía muy bien como reaccionar.

-No se muy bien que ha pasado entre vosotros pero algo ha ocurrido. Casualmente-dijo de forma irónica-los dos habéis dejado de dar señales de vida desde hace casi un mes. ¿Sospechoso, no? Al principio pensé que era porque habíais comenzado una relación, pero las constantes visitas de Jasper y tu tono alicaído me hicieron dudar de ello, y bueno, al verte ahora pienso todo lo contrario. O bien Edward te ha rechazado o teníais una relación y habéis acabado. ¿Me equivoco?-estábamos en mitad de la calle y yo podía pasar perfectamente por una farola, no se me movía ni un pelo de la cabeza.

-¿Podíamos hablar en otro sitio?-la pedí incómoda por tener que mantener esa conversación y menos en medio de una céntrica y transitada calle.

-Claro-nos dirigimos hacia una de las cafeterías de la calle, una de las más cercanas. Rosalie pidió un par de cafés pero yo rechacé el mío y ante la amenazante mirada de Rose lo cambié por un botellín de agua.

-¿Desde cuando…desde cuando los has sabido?-comencé después de ordenar mis ideas.

-Eso no importa. Lo que quiero saber es qué ha pasado ente vosotros, Bella. Edward no es bueno para ti.

En ese instante recordé las palabras de Edward: _"__No hay nada que entender Bella. Yo no soy bueno, ni para ti ni para mi familia__"._

¿Qué no era bueno? ¿Qué coño sabría Rosalie si Edward era bueno o no? Ella con atacarlo tenía suficiente, no se cansaba nunca, no tenía una palabra agradable hacia él u maldita sea ¡estaba viviendo en la casa de los Cullen!

-De una puñetera vez-exploté con rabia- ¿me podías decir por qué Edward no es bueno para mí? Edward en un hombre maravilloso-le defendí porque tenía que hacerlo, porque Rosalie no tenía razón y porque pese a todo confiaba en Edward y me dolía que le hicieran daño. Si alguna vez tuviera que escoger entre ambos, aunque me pesase tenía clara cual iba a ser mi decisión.

-¿Crees que por haber estado un tiempo con él ya le conoces? ¿Acaso sabes lo que hizo cuando tenía diecisiete años?-me dejó desconcertada- ¿no, verdad?

-Como no lo se puedes aprovechar tú y decírmelo-una incómoda camarera nos dejó el pedido en la mesa y se fue de allí viendo nuestro evidente enfrentamiento.

Nos tomamos su llegada como un pequeño descanso pero pronto volvimos a sacar los tanques.

-Edward ha sido un cobarde por no decirte nada porque sabía perfectamente lo que su confesión podía provocar y mientras yo me he quedado cruzada de brazos sin decir nada, esperando que Edward fuera el que te contara las cosas pero viendo que no lo ha hecho y que además te ha herido voy a ser yo la que te lo cuente. Si al resto no le parece bien me da igual, tienes derecho a conocer el tipo de persona del que estás enamorada- sus palabras me asustaron, sonaba como si fuese a contarme un crimen cometido por Edward.

Me sentía nerviosa, enfadada e insegura pero con ganas de conocer la verdad quizás esa fuera la llave para comprender a Edward y hacer que las cosas marchasen de una buena vez bien.

-Te escucho-dije tensa, sin dejar de retorcer mis temblorosas manos.

-Cuando estaba acabando el instituto Edward tenía una novia…-

- Jeannette Abbey-pensé en voz alta.

-¿Entonces lo sabes?-preguntó extrañada.

-No, sólo la conozco a ella pero no viene a cuento ahora pues no se nada importante sobre ella. Sigue-estaba ansiosa por saber más cosas.

-Jeannete era la novia de Edward en esa época. Ella estaba muy enamorada de él pero él no tanto de ella, a veces parecía que no quería estar con ella. La pobre lo pasaba muy mal, muchas veces venía llorando donde mí, quejándose de los desplantes de Edward. Yo en aquella época toleraba a Edward, nos llevábamos medianamente bien. Nunca fue mi persona favorita en el mundo pero vivíamos en la misma casa, sus padres nos había acogido a Jasper y a mí y yo estaba con Emmet. Con el paso del tiempo fue guardando cierto rencor hacia él por lo que le hacía a mi mejor amiga. Pero un día hizo algo que no le pude perdonar, se atrevió a herir a Jeannete cuando ella sólo le contó algo para ayudarle, solo quiso hacer algo bueno por él. Edward se descontroló y si no me hubiera metido por medio… no sé que hubiera pasado-terminó con el semblante negro.

Me tome unos minutos para asimilar sus palabras. En esa historia faltaban detalles, muchos, creándome lagunas. Pero lo que más me preocupaba de todo era la bomba que Rosalie había dejado caer al final, ¿qué había hecho Edward? ¿había atacado a esa chica? Conmigo se pasó de la raya pero nunca le temí.

-¿Qué le hizo Edward a Jeannete? ¿la pegó?-pregunté con más miedo del que había sentido en mi vida.

-No-casi me caigo de la silla del alivio-pero podía haber pasado si no llego a intervenir, Edward estaba como loco, descontrolado y más furioso de lo que alguna vez le había visto- de nuevo me puse en tensión.

-Pero no lo hizo-remarqué.

-No pero… ¿y si lo hubiera hecho?

-¿Es que sólo quieres buscar su culpabilidad? No lo hizo y no puedes pensar siempre "y si…" lo que no pasó, no pasó-no podía dejar de pensar en un hombre así…no Edward n hizo nada, no podía ser así.

-Pero un hombre que lo pudo haber hecho… lo mínimo que hay que hacer es desconfiar de él-dura, implacable, sin ceder un ápice e intentando embarrar mi imagen de Edward.

Necesitaba procesar toda esa información, pero antes necesitaba saber algo más.

-¿Qué es lo que le dijo Jeannete a Edward para que él se pusiera así?

* * *

**¡Hola nenas! Siento el retraso pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, de verdad.**

**Para las chicas que no tiene cuenta en FF si las interesa me pueden dejar su correo para que las mande su adelanto, recordar dejar espacios porque sino FF elimina el correo.**

**Traigo una nueva noticia: como me gusta andar en todas las salsas me he creado un blog, aquí os dejo la dirección (tenéis que quitar los espacios) y en mi perfil está el link, si os apetece pasaros.**

http: / loquequierahoy . blogspot . com/

**Besos**


End file.
